A Redo In Time
by AULOVE
Summary: Imagine if Katniss had the opportunity to go back in time and redo the outcome of her life while in District Thirteen. With a second chance who would she save? How would she go about to change the very thread of time? Read and find out. An Everlark time Travel Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hope you like this this. This has been kicking around in my brain for a while. I hope you all like this, please let me know if you do...PS if any one would like to beta this multi-chapter fic let me know.

PS: All the wonderful characters belong to S.C. creator of the Hunger Games:

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss sat in the closet with the pearl in her hand grazing it gently against her lips recalling the boy who arms chased all the shadows away. The boy she loved but could not express her true feelings for until it was too late. The Capitol destroyed her boy with the bread. What replaced her Peeta was an angry man who despised the very site of her. Tears welled up in Katniss grey eyes. The Capitol took her tender baker and made him see her for what she truly was, an angry savage mutt. Peeta was correct she was a blood hungry despicable selfish creature. More tears poured out of her eyes.

She gripped the pearl pressing it to her cheek recalling his smile, his voice, his scent. The things she missed and would do anything to have again. Her was soul tattered barely threaded together. She stuffed her hand into her mouth to dim the sounds from being heard from the outside. After she calmed down her hand drifted down from her lips to her throat.

She touched her throat the bruises were no longer there.

It was the last time she felt his touch. Tears slid down her olive cheek. Her heart constricted. Peeta strangled her. She should loath him. But as the days passed Katniss found she could never hate him. No matter what evil incarnation the Capitol created, he was still Peeta. Yet Katniss knew he was no longer the same sweet boy who loved without restraint. Katniss looked at the pearl in hear hands lovingly. This was the last tie to her Peeta. She recalled the way his blond hair slipped down over his forehead as his brilliant blue eyes lit up with laughter. The way his warm embrace held her steadily chasing the garish terrors that appeared when she tried to rest. He was her rock from the moment she volunteered to the last moment she left him behind in the Capitol created jungle. Katniss rocked back and forth regretting the fact she never told Peeta how she felt. If she had a chance at a redo she would change so many things.

The first thing she would do is she would make sure Gale understood his place with her. Peeta always felt intimidated by Gale. She had been unsure about how she felt with Peeta and clung to the familiar tossing herself and both Gale and Peeta into confusion. She should have given Peeta a chance and stood firm in her belief that she did not have romantic inclinations towards Gale. Gale would have eventually understood, and maybe even followed his own heart perhaps with Madge or whatever girl he fancied. Katniss shook her head closing her eyes. A wish list slowly formed in her mind of how she would eradicate her regrets.

Next she would show Peeta that she genuinely cared about him. First she would thank her boy with the bread. Then she would unabashedly love him. Foolishly she always thought that if she did not love anyone she would not face pain. She erected walls between herself and Peeta thinking she was safe. But much the way Annie had crept up on Finnick, Peeta slowly captured her heart.

She smiled at that last thought.

Honestly if she had to tell the truth, she supposed she had fallen for Peeta Mellark the day he gave her that bread risking his mother's wrath to help her. That moment was like the lightning in the Arena, life altering. Katniss wished she could do it over. She would somehow tell him that she liked him that what happened in the cave was not a lie. That he elicited within her a hunger.

It would change the way things happened. Perhaps Peeta would not have been captured. Perhaps he would recall things between them if he had deep private memories the Capitol could never touch. Like the moment with the bread. He remembered that and for a moment Katniss could have sworn her Peeta was before her. If the past were different she would find a way to kill Snow and even Coin.

Katniss shivered at the thought of that woman. Coin was calculated. The embodiment of an artic personality, many people thought the opposite of love was hate it was not it was indifference. Alma Coin was indifferent hidden under the guise of rebellion. Many here feared her. Others like Gale stupidly revered her. She did not care for people she had her own agenda. The only thing Katniss held in common with Alma Coin was the hatred for President Snow.

The door to the closet burst open.

"I hate to interrupt this moping party of one but Beetee wants to see us, Sweetheart." Haymitch growled at Katniss. His grey eyes glinted at her with malice. At the moment he was rather unhappy because he spent the better part of an hour looking for her. There were much better things do to than hunt her down.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at her mentor briefly thinking she should just push the door close on his smirking face, instead she got up angrily. Exasperated she argued. "What now?"

"I don't know what Volts wants but he wanted you to be there." Haymitch grunted as he waited for Katniss to walk out of the closet. This was important or else he would have been following a much more important pursuit. He had finally tracked down someone who had booze in this underground casket and was on his way to score some.

"How did you find me?"

"There are only a bazillion little spaces like this in this quasi metal maze which is called a district." Haymitch growled passing his hand through his hair. He was interrupted by Gale and persuaded non to gently to come and find her. Haymitch grumpily complied. Knowing where the girl liked to hide was of help to him. It did take him time to find the right storage closet. "Mister tall dark and oh so angry was gun ho about finding you until he couldn't and was about to give up on his search for you. I just happed to be the lucky winner elected to find you."

Katniss snarled at her mentor before mumbling "Gale" under her breath. It was too bad her friend worshiped Coin.

Haymitch grunted gleefully in response to her scowl. "Follow me."

"Fine" Katniss grumbled as she followed her mentor.

Haymitch did not turn around. He had seen her tear stained face. Unbeknownst to many he was worried about her. Katniss was slowly wasting away. She ate but just barely. She tossed herself in the line of danger constantly as if having a death wish. She was losing the will to live. What happened with the boy tonight no doubt caused her great pain. He knew sweetheart well.

Haymitch had let her run. He knew she needed the time to wallow. She was after all still a seventeen year old kid, tossed into a situation that even some adults could not handle. The boy she secretly loved was brainwashed by the Capitol he had made progress but he still he was still dangerous and he brandished hurtful words that struck at her tender heart. He punched the button for the elevator.

Katniss silently stood by Haymitch the pearl inside her pocket carefully clenched in her hands. As she waited alongside Haymitch her eyes closed momentarily holding on to the memory of the boy she loved. This was the memory that kept her moving forward.

Haymitch walked inside the elevator as the girl shuffled inside placing her trademark scowl upon her face. It was the way she warded everyone away. He grinned to himself momentarily she was tough, but definitely vulnerable especially when it came to Peeta Mellark. He watched them interact through the two way mirror as the prissy doctors wrote in their notes carefully observing his two kids as if they were animals on scientific display.

The girl put up a good fight. However the boy was clever with his words something she was never good at. She was good at fighting but not with words. So when the boy fought dirty Haymitch knew she would crumble easily. Haymitch had seen her face right before she hid it with her trademark scowl seconds before she tore open the door and ran. It was that of a lost little girl who kept the pain at bay. There had always been a connection between both of them. From the moment they shook hands on that platform Haymitch could see their attraction. He used it to bring them home. The girl fought it, while the boy patiently waited. In many ways it was tragic seeing them spar today.

"Do you know why Beetee needs me?" Katniss asked from her corner of the elevator. She was trying to calm herself down from the events of the day to be able to deal with whatever Beetee was going to speak to her about.

Haymitch heard her small voice. She was still a kid, sadly a kid in love with someone who lost their mind. It seemed like it was too late for her. Katniss Everdeen had finally let herself admit she was in love with Peeta. Unfortunately the boy did not recognize what was between them. Peeta was still trying to come to grips with reality. Everything pertaining to the girl and the games was stripped and twisted. They caused him to doubt everything that was good. Those bastards in the Capitol had nearly stripped Peeta Mellark of his greatest weapon, his humanity. The elevator came to a stop and the door slid open. "No but the way grumpy sounded, it has to be pretty serious stuff."

"Oh" Katniss sighed then looked over Haymitch's side to look at the space before them.

Haymitch raised his eyes at the tunnel before them. He had never been this far down in 13. The lighting here was not like the rest of District Thirteen. It was slightly brighter. The air is different here. It tasted saltier.

"Well come on." Haymitch stepped forward.

Katniss followed behind. The walls here were not made of concrete like the bunkers above. These walls were carved out stone. The space was cool and damp. Katniss thought this section must have been made before the dark days. Her hands reached out to touch the cool grey slabs. They felt rough even gritty under her fingertips but solid, impenetrable. She wondered what they are doing here. She followed Haymitch until she saw Gale standing guard up ahead. She shook her head silently. Sadly he did not realize he was a puppet eagerly doing Coin's bidding without thought as to the consequences of his actions. Katniss was beginning to understand the how one single act could change a person's history. The predicament she and Peeta found themselves in was a result of her decisions.

"You found her?" Gale looked incredulously at Haymitch before his grey eyes filtered over to Katniss. He began to asses her current condition wondering where her drunken mentor found her. Gale searched for her for thirty minutes and became irritated. Frustrated he went to Coin who commanded Haymitch to find her.

Katniss gave him a stony glare.

Gale was aggravated by her look. Things were not well with them in general. When she arrived in Thirteen Gale thought with the Baker out of the picture he could move forward with Katniss. He assumed she would forget all about the bread boy because there was no need to pretend for the cameras. Instead Katniss clung to Mellark, defending him in front of command. Things between them became strained. Even now he could see she was crying over the Baker. In command he heard of her brief encounter with Mellark. Mellark had come back an animal; the soft spoken Peeta was no more. Mellark nearly choked her to death but Katniss allowed herself to be exposed to him even if it was a bad idea. Gale did not understand her need to seek the guy.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow at his stupid question. He knew Gale's concern for Katniss was not of a deep nature. The kid had a lot of rage and he loved power more than life itself. He sought to be someone and therefore he could never come to truly love Katniss the way she deserved. "What did you expect?"

Gale knew the old mentor well enough to say anything else. The man although old was smart and cunning and that was dangerous. President Coin did not like Haymitch but found him harmless. Gale did not agree. Haymitch was from the Seam, and if you were from the Seam you had to be wilily to survive. The man used these skills in the arena to become a Victor and later on to get Katniss and Peeta out. Most importantly Haymitch also had a habit of protecting Katniss even when she did not want it. This made him a force to be reckoned with.

"Beetee is inside." Gale said punching a code into a small box next to the door. He watched her silently walk into the room. Ever since she had been rescued from the arena she was different. They were different. The ease that existed between them disappeared. She looked toward him when he was hurt or out of pity. Mellark however was different story. He hated the way she looked at him. He never liked the attention others gave her like Darius the peacekeeper at the Hob before the games. At the time he did not want her but he did not want any other guy sniffing around her.

He watched the door slid closed behind her. He punched in the code to close the door from the outside, then communicated with Coin that Katniss was secured. He then took his stance as a guard. President Coin wanted this to be kept secret. Yet Beetee insisted for Katniss to present. Since Haymitch was her protector he was the only one allowed in that room alongside Beetee and two other scientists from Beetee's district.

Katniss looked up at the cavernous room. It was utterly sealed. There was something strange about this space, important things happened here. The room was actually split. There was a thick glass partition off to the side. There were monitors and computer control panels in the other side of the partition. The hum of the massive hub that controlled all the electronic equipment was the only sound above the hushed voices of the three men sitting around looking at a monitor. She was sure whatever it is Beetee is working on is for the benefit of the rebellion.

"Welcome." Beetee looked up from where he was conferring with his colleagues. "I am glad you made it."

"What is this place?" Haymitch reached out to touch something and accidentally knocked down a set of books and papers. The scholarly men in the room look at him annoyed.

Katniss scowled at Haymitch.

"What I didn't do nothing, it's just some dumb books" Haymitch growled at the girl. He stuck his hands in his pocket wishing he had something to drink.

Beetee cleared his throat shaking his head at Haymitch momentarily before wheeling his chair toward Katniss. "Come, sit I am sure you are wondering why I asked for you to come?"

Haymitch snorted under his breath "obviously."

Katniss was the only one who caught her mentor's snarky remark. She nodded silently.

"We suspect this instrument is a transference apparatus constructed before the dark days. After much study it is conjectured this was designed to materialize an object or even an individual in a satellite location." Beetee said waving his hands around the little room to emphasize his point.

Katniss caught on quickly. "Like for example into Snow's palace?"

"What?" Haymitch was having a hard time understanding.

"Correct" Beetee was pleased with how Katniss was able to grasp what he had said.

Haymitch frowned as he caught up with what Beetee was inferring. His eyes looked around at the technology that seemed to be older than he. "Wait have you tested this bucket of bolts?"

"Actually currently we have not had the ability to test it on live subjects. It will not work on inanimate objects." Beetee said looking between Haymitch and Katniss.

"So how do you know it works?" Katniss asked.

"They don't but I'm willing to bet Coin volunteered you to test it out, out of the bottom of her heart." Haymitch sarcastically snorted out.

Katniss scowled.

"You did want to kill Snow. We hope this will work. If it does it will save hundreds of lives from going into battle." Beetee rationed. He knew all to well Katniss would jump at the opportunity to end the war. With Snow dead the capitol would surrender.

"Will this really work?" Katniss wanted the afforded chance. If there was a way to get rid of Snow it was well worth it.

"Yes" Beetee affirmed.

"Wait…" Haymitch spoke as Katniss spoke.

"I will do it."

Beetee immediately turned in his wheelchair going toward his colleges to begin the process of calibrating the transporter for the trip.

"Wait no Sweetheart!" Haymitch protested taking Katniss by the shoulders and gathering her to a corner.

"No Haymitch" Katniss shook her head crossing her arms over her chest. "I have to try."

"You could die they don't even know if this thing works! You heard Volts they haven't been able to make it work on a flipping chair much less a human." Her scowl conveyed she was not going to change her mind. Katniss was single mindedly stubborn. Haymitch ran his hand through his hair desperately wanting to throttle the girl.

"If there is a chance to kill Snow and end this war then I am all for it. We can stop the hunger games stop the killing!" Katniss hissed she was not going to allow Haymitch to change her mind. She was willing to sacrifice her life for this cause. Besides as Peeta once said no one needed her. Peeta was mad, Primrose and her mother were busy with their medical career, and Gail was being a ninny.

"Sweetheart, what about Peeta?" Haymitch began to make his argument. If there was someone who he could use to change her mind it was the boy.

Katniss eyes clouded momentarily. Peeta did not even know her. He thought her to be a mutt. "He hates me." Katniss sadly whispered.

"No Katniss he does…"

"We are ready Katniss" Beetee saw Katniss crestfallen face. He could see how heartbroken she was over Peeta. Everyone knew how in love they were with each other. It was a tragic what President Snow had done to him.

Katniss looked to Beetee, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her mind was recalling every memory she had of Peeta.

Haymitch was not done trying to change her mind. "Peeta needs you Katniss. You are the only one who can answer the questions he has. What just happened was just the first step in the road of getting him better. If something happens to you the boy will be crushed."

"It is your choice" Beetee quietly said knowing Katniss would have done anything for Peeta. In the arena any doubts of their romance was put to rest. The whole of Panem saw how much Katniss loved Peeta. It was not easy to tell what Katniss was feeling except when she was with Peeta. She was strong, enduring things many others could not face. Peeta did not detract from her strength he completed her in way that no one could comprehend unless you could see them together.

"Katniss" Haymitch warned he could see her decision because he would have done the same thing.

Katniss needed to do this for Peeta as well. To get revenge on the man that had damaged her Peeta. Determined she looked into Haymitch eyes. "I will do it."

"Fine" Haymitch growled watching as Beetee led her to a circular podium that was on the other side of the glass partition.

Beetee wheeled himself out of the partition. His colleagues sealed the room shut. Katniss stood a solitary figure on the pedestal. Haymitch did not like this. He stood with his arms crossed in front of chest. Katniss was far too vulnerable. People took advantage of her far too easily. He was afraid she was going to die.

Katniss looked to her mentor her eyes watered as she thought of Peeta.

A glass tube slid down from the ceiling. Beetee and the others activated the equipment the room began to buzz with a loud alarm a bright light began to fill the room. The ground beneath them shook.

Katniss yelled out "Tell him I love him" as she pressed her hands to the tube. Her eyes wide as she thought of Peeta, tears streamed down her face.

Haymitch rushed forward screaming "Katniss!" He turned to Beetee "Turn it off!"

Suddenly Katniss screamed. Haymitch watched as she dematerialized in front of his eyes. Haymitch yelled "KATNISS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews, the follows and the views. I was utterly nervous posting the first chapter. I had another chapter ready to go, but then I realized I had to go back to District Thirteen before I could move forward because later chapters would not make sense.

Don't worry I will post the other chapter soon. I hope you enjoy. Please keep the reviews coming & if any one would like to Beta the story PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

P.S. I do not own H.G., C.F. or MJ these wonderful stories and characters all belongs to the brilliant S. Collins…

* * *

Gale stood outside of the door pondering why Coin would want Katniss to come down here. This place was located even further down than where Katniss prep team was kept. He questioned what could be so important that she sent him on a wild goose chase all over the district to find Katniss. His time could be better served training for their next mission in District Two.

It was important to crack the Nut.

He rubbed his face. Things between Katniss and himself were strained. Outside of when they hunted, Gale got the sense she did not trust him. There was a wall erected between them. The common bond they once shared was hanging by a thread. Gale tried to reconnect with her but she seemed resentful of his affiliation with Coin and the revolution.

It was no secret amongst the higher ranks Katniss was the reluctant face of the rebellion. It baffled him why she did not immerse herself, into her role as the Mockingjay. Her tears and frenetic disposition was not part of the girl he knew. He hoped that with Peeta's rescue Katniss would be more like her old self and see that Coin was the leader the rebels needed to dethrone Snow.

However even after Peeta came back with his brain scrambled by Snow she still did not back Coin. Gale could not understand why Katniss was leery of their leader. The way he saw it they were fighting for their freedom against Snow's tyranny. Coin was the woman with the resources who could bring that about. He sighed into the cool air of the underground tunnel. Gale wished things were different between them. It was then the lights from above began to flicker. He frowned Thirteen was not known for blackouts. The air around him grew thicker and warmer.

Gale stood straighter something was not right. Years of hunting alerted him that his environment was changing quickly it spelled danger. It was then he heard the yelling coming from other side of the door.

The lights in the hall changed colors they were flashing red. The hall began to sway slightly. He could hear the walls groan and they seemed to shake like jelly. His first priority was to get the Mockingjay out safely.

Gale tried to remain steady as he punched in the security code on pad on the side of the door. The floor beneath him rocked. He planted his hands on either side of the panel for support as he tried to read the text displayed. It read 'frozen.' Desperately he cleared the key pad again as he heard the drunk shout from within the room. Gale could feel the rippling of the wall underneath the palms of his hands as he steadied himself. The hall once more rocked back and forth aggressively.

Dust and pebbles fell on top his head. Gale desperately dialed the key pad again. He felt the earth shake violently beneath his feet with greater force. This time he was thrown back into the concrete wall across the hall. Gale groaned in pain. He gripped his shoulder. Thankfully it did not seem to be broken.

He was standing up when he heard the frantic yelling coming from the opposite side of the door. The one that scared him the most was the definite high pitched female scream that resounded into the hall as the door flew open.

With out a thought he ran into the room with his gun drawn. Gale was ready to shoot who ever was harming Katniss. His grey eyes opened wide as he saw Katniss locked inside of a tube on the other side of the glass partition. Her hands were banging on the glass she was shouting to Haymitch.

Haymitch was hitting the glass wall shouting Katniss name.

Without thought Gale shot at the glass partition hoping to shatter it. The bullet bounced off the glass and ricochet in the room. Gale hopelessly watched as Katniss vanished, he whispered "Catnip…"

Her scream reverberated in the room.

"What the hell!" Haymitch cried standing from his hunched position "Are you trying to kill us?"

Gale ignored Haymitch turned around to Beete demanding "BRING HER BACK."

Gale was met with silence as Beete and his crew, were huddled furiously whispering with one another. He turned to Haymitch who looked stunned at the sight of the empty tube.

"She's gone" Haymitch uttered.

Beetee and the other scientist were scrambling trying to stabilize the room. He and his fellow collaborators felt the impact of transporting a live being might have caused structural damage.

Once they determined the room and the corresponding areas above them were sound they began to discuss the actual event.

The shaking stopped. Both Haymitch and Gale looked up at the walls above their heads looking for cracks.

Gale once more tried to grab their attention "Hey….over here…"

Beetee glanced at both men before he focused in what his colleagues were telling him. They accurately guessed Katniss would have to dematerialize however they did not speculate that it would cause the test subject bodily harm.

This was of concern to him. There was a contingent plan in place to invade the Capitol. Coin and her high ranking officials were trying to find a way to invade the Capitol as the final push to bring Snow to his knees.

Coin wanted to use the machine to transport the troops into the Capitol more specifically into the Palace to avoid substantial casualties. It was Beete who suggested they send a volunteer first.

Coin suggested they send the Mockingjay since it was part of their agreement for Katniss to kill Snow. Beete believed if Katniss could assassinate Snow then they could avoid a full fledged war. They plotted to transport her into the palace. They would know instantly from Capital feed if Katniss was successful. However the machine proved to be problematic.

"Why aren't they listening? Gale growled he did not understand what happened. He questioned why they were all acting so calm. Katniss had just vanished into thin air and no one was panicking.

Haymitch looked to Gale he grumbled under his breath. He saw the truth plainly, if the brains were scrambling something went wrong. "She wasn't supposed to get hurt."

Beetee worriedly looked to Haymitch then to Soldier Hawthorne. He and his companions were energetically comparing notations with each other right before they sat behind their computers.

Beetee wheeled over to Haymitch and Hawthorne stood. His companions were making theoretical conjectures out of the information that was gathered.

"Well…" Haymitch asked.

"From the preliminary data collected she was dematerialized successfully and is being transported currently." Beetee pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. This was the one bright spot of his news.

"You mean this was supposed to happen. You were supposed to make her disappear" Gale was alarmed.

"It should beam her directly into Snow's palace." Beetee spoke giving the conjectured truth. The fact was he did not know if that was where Katniss Everdeen ended up. They did not have a way to track her. They surmised she was still traveling to the intended location since there was no news coming out of the Capitol about the arrest of the Mockingjay.

Gale blinked incredulously. He thought Katniss was the only one who would do something so crazy. "You transported her into Snow's palace?"

"The machine worked" Beete gave the information carefully.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by worked."

Beetee took of his glasses wiped them clean as he measured his words carefully.

Haymitch knew Volts too long to know there were things the man was not telling them. Things they did not want to hear. "Beete stop with your delaying tactics and give it to me straight. Where is Sweetheart?"

Beetee swallowed "We do not know."

"What do you mean you do not know?" Gale growled as he pushed the drunken mentor out of the way to confront Beetee.

Haymitch looked to the tall angry kid and shook his head. He put his hands on the kids shoulder. The kid was not seeing the broader picture he was allowing his anger get the better of him. "Beetee what else are you not telling us?"

"The initial information is inconclusive. We know she has been transported but we cannot tell exactly where she might be." Beetee looked into the faces of the men.

Gale was in shock.

"That's not all, is it?" Haymitch wanted a drink desperately.

Beetee knew this was not going to sit well with the men in front of him. "We do not know if we can bring her back."

"You mean you put her in that crazy contraption without knowing if it was going to work?" Gale furiously questioned. He looked to Haymitch "I thought you were her mentor. Aren't you supposed to be looking out for her?"

"Katniss was well aware of the repercussions. This was her decision. If this worked it could cut down the casualties we could incur when we invade the Capital." Beetee quietly spoke defending what happened.

"She is the face of the rebellion." Gale paused as he looked to both men. He stuck his hands in his pockets frustrated "If we have no Mockingjay then who is going to rally the necessary troops? We still do not have all the districts on our side." Gale words rushed out of him as he thought about the upcoming mission to District Two. They needed Katniss to go with them to gain support for the failing rebellion in that district.

Haymitch frowned "How long?"

"We have to wait for that side of the room to decompress so before we can even attempt to bring her back." Beete did not hide the truth.

"We need her back. I don't care what you have to do, but bring her back" Gale snapped.

Haymitch looked to Gale there was so much he wanted to tell the kid but he refrained. "Beete see what you can do."

The partitioned glass opened up behind them.

Seeing the other side of the room opened caused a stir amongst the other men in the room.

"If you will excuse me I am needed." Beetee wheeled back to his colleagues.

Gale and Haymitch naturally moved to stand where the room was divided.

Haymitch shrugged and walked in without fear. He figured if he was going to die he might as well do it, while doing something important. Katniss and Peeta were the most important things in his life.

Haymitch reached out his hands. He touched the glass tube it was cold. This was the last spot he had seen Sweetheart. The kid was right he should have protected her. She was his responsibility after all they were still in the Games and this time the arena was larger. Haymitch swallowed as sadness threatened to engulf him. He needed a drink desperately going through this rough stuff would be a lot easier with some white liquor in his system.

"Do you think Beetee could bring her back?"

Haymitch looked over his shoulder to see Gale standing slightly behind him. "There is a reason we call him Volts kid."

Gale grunted.

"Beetee is smart, smarter than anyone else down here" Haymitch began but Gale cut him off.

"Yeah but can he bring her back" Gale wanted a concrete answer.

Haymitch noted he was far more impatient than Katniss. "Kid I am sure Beetee is not going to stop until she is safe and sound."

Gale was about to speak when suddenly the room swayed violently and both men were thrown in the room.

The alarm came on the lights began to flash red.

Haymitch was on the floor in front of the tube frowning as he looked intently into the tube.

"What the hell is going on?" Gale shouted.

"We are trying to rematerialize Katniss" Beete said from the control room. He frowned his calculations were not working.

"This is what you call trying?" Gale ground out as he stood pointing to the tube.

Suddenly Haymitch called out "Katniss…."

Gale turned around and was blinded by a surge of white light.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hi all. Thank you all for your kind reviews and for all of the new follows! A special thanks and round of applause to my new Beta Daisy3D. Thank you So Much Daisy3D, normally I go crazy reading, rereading and rereading each chapter before I post it. Here is the chapter I promised (Now you get to see what happened to Katniss). Enjoy!

P.S. I do not own Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay, or all of the characters. these are all property of the wonderful Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Katniss woke up with a start, catapulting her into a sitting position on the bed. Her legs tangled in the sheets as she struggled through the hazy fog of fear coursed through her body. Her mind was disoriented, her vision blurry. A silent scream still on her lips as she breathed heavily.

"Katniss?"

Startled, Katniss spun her head quickly in the direction of the voice it, caused a sharp pain in her neck. She choked out, "Prim?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Prim sleepily questioned. Her sister was prone to have nightmares about the day their father died in the mines.

Katniss' vision began to become clearer. She expected to wake up in the hospital, or even in her quarters of the underground bunker in District Thirteen. Instead, her eyes took in the gray slat boards of the house she lived in before the Games. Disoriented, she looked by her side and saw her sister. "Prim?"

Prim hugged her sister tightly as she yawned. She was slipping back into sleep. Sleepily, she murmured "It's going to be okay."

Katniss clung to her sister's embrace momentarily. "Prim, why are we home?" She asked.

Prim was so sleepy, she did not understand her sister's question. Katniss was always disoriented after a nightmare.

"You should be hunting with Gale..." Prim separated from her sister and snuggled back on to the bed.

"Gale?" Katniss questioned, she was lost.

"Before school starts…" Prim yawned once more.

Katniss stood from the bed and recalled how she and Gale used to go hunting before the start of the school day. Confused, Katniss kneeled by her sister. Her sister seemed younger. Younger than when she was in District Thirteen. Beetee implied she was supposed to be brought to Snow's mansion. "Prim, what's today?"

"Oh today..."Prim said, snuggling her small head on to the pillow.

Katniss could see her sister was falling asleep quickly, she placed her hands on her sisters' cheeks. "Prim, who won the last Hunger Games?"

"The boy from District 2." Prim mumbled as she finally fell asleep.

Katniss frowned. She had more questions, and there was only one person who would have the answers, Gale. She quickly dressed and headed out for the woods.

The path was familiar to her. This was too surreal for her to take in. It was as if the bombing had never taken place. It was still early out, the sun had not crested over the sky but she saw a group of miners heading out to work. Many of those men were dead. Katniss paused, looking at them, wondering if they were a trick of her imagination.

Katniss freaked out.

She hid behind a tree momentarily, calming herself down. Perhaps she had not traveled to the mansion. Perhaps she had traveled into the past. If she did, it would explain why Prim looked so young and why she woke up in the old house located in the Seam. This was why she was seeing people she knew were dead.

Katniss sat down momentarily. Her brain working furiously as she went over the information in her head. Her conclusion was the only one that made sense. If this was the past, then she could make so many changes. Getting up, Katniss brushed herself off. She had fantasized about this and here this opportunity landed in her lap. Katniss was not going to question anything, instead, she was going to make changes in her life. Starting with Gale.

She neared the fence and found the recognizable hole where she and Gale slipped in and out. She slid through after making sure there were no Peacekeepers. In the past, she would not have looked. But this was not the past, she had gone through too much to simply take chances. Katniss ran through the woods, finding the hollow log where her father's bow and sheath of arrows were hidden.

"You're late." Gale's voice startled her.

Out of pure instinct, Katniss spun around, her bow loaded; aimed to fire at Gale.

"Whoa, Katniss." Gale exclaimed raising his hands.

"Sorry…" Katniss was still rattled, slowly she lowered her bow. Her eyes grey took in Gale, he was happy. There was easiness in his stance. Gale was not weighed down with death, the rebellion, and the war. He was lean, and there was no trace of Alma Coin on him. This was the boy she knew, her best friend and hunting buddy.

"Why are you so jumpy, Catnip?" Gale questioned.

"Why are you so quiet?" Katniss growled, putting her arrow back in the sheath.

Gale grinned, "Because I am the better hunter."

Katniss could not help the small smirk that came to her face. Gale was not the better hunter, he was the better trapper. The small smile fell almost immediately, it was too easy to fall back into this familiar pattern. Katniss reminded herself she needed to stay focused.

"Ready, we have to get going if we are going to get a haul in before school starts." Gale says.

"This is your last year…" I trail off.

"I know. As much as I hate school, I would rather it than go down into the mines." Gale half complained, half whined.

Katniss walked after him, counting down in her head, waiting for his rant against the government to begin.

"You know, I hate the fact that we don't have a choice about our futures. We have to work in the mines with little pay in order to help our families. This whole system is unfair." He says, right on time.

Katniss grinned to herself, she closed her eyes. For once enjoying his ranting.

"What are you grinning about?" Gale spun around, looking at her suspiciously.

"Gale, we may not have a lot of freedom here, but at least they can't tell us who to marry, or who to love." Katniss said without thought. She stood there, allowing her sheath of arrows to slide down to the ground from her shoulder as she slightly leaned up against the bark of a tree. The bow loosely hanging from her grip. They were going to have a fight, she could feel it by the way he was looking at her.

Gale had never heard Catnip speak about marriage, or love. She only proclaimed she was never going to get married or have kids. "What are you saying?" He asks.

Katniss knew she had an opportunity to speak to Gale and air out things between them. "It could be worse if they told you who you had to marry or love. You are my best friend, and I know I could never marry you." She says.

Gale frowned, "Why not?"

In the past Katniss would have argued, becoming irritated. Peeta however had taught her to be patient. She asked herself how Peeta would speak with Gale. With all of the gentleness she could muster, she addressed Gale. "I have given this a lot of thought Gale. I know I am not the best at saying things but I do think about stuff."

"You have?" Gale croaked out. He had never thought of Catnip thinking about these things. Catnip was still a kid to him. She was cute, and sure if there was no one else he would marry her. But hearing her say that she did not want him as a husband was rather shocking.

"Yes I have. Do you realize we spend the majority of the time arguing?" Katniss recalled an incident and hopped it was correct. "Remember last week we argued about who we should sell the boar meat to, Rooba or Greasy Sae?"

Gale stuffed his hands in his pocket. She was right, and he hated when she was right. "We never fight, we just don't always agree on stuff. You're the one who is always angry." He said, testing her.

"Gale you are fighting with me about whether or not we argue a lot." Katniss grinned at the absurdity of the situation.

"I am not… I am disagreeing with you." He countered.

Sardonically, Katniss replied as she stared at him. "Really?"

Gale balled his hands in his pockets angrily at her calm disposition. He narrowed his eyes at her, he wondered why she was so calm. Normally she would have been spitting mad.

"Gale you were just shouting at me. When you get mad you ball your hands in your pockets, and if not you cross your arms tightly against your chest. And right now, you are scowling at me." Katniss grinned, she could not help it as Gale was checking himself to see if what she told him was true.

Gale tried to wipe his scowl from his face, but he couldn't.

"We are the same. You and I typically react the same way to situations." Katniss shook her head, recalling just how many times they actually bickered. "The only time we don't fight is when we hunt or rant about the Capitol. Do you even know what my favorite color is?" She questions.

Gale murmured kicking the dirt. "We are not the same."

"Yes we are, and that is why we would never work. We would kill each other. You know we are better hunters and friends." Katniss sighed looking at her best friend. She cared for him and loved him, but not in the way she loved Peeta. "You always have my back, even if you don't know what my favorite color is."

"Okay." Gale threw his hands in the air, she was correct. He did not know her favorite color. He wracked his brain, trying to recall it, but could not remember her ever telling him. It was odd that after all these years he did not know something so simple about her, he pondered why. Her simple question made him begin to question everything about them. "Okay, we are the same and you are right I do not know your favorite color." Gale said begrudgingly.

Katniss felt better than she had in months. She felt like she had closure with Gale. She was about to do something she had thought about since Madge had turned up at her house with the medicine for Gale. "Besides, I would like you to stop running around with those stupid girls at the slag heap. I would rather you see someone nice like..."

Gale was interested, he had never known Katniss knew about the Slag Heap. She was such a prude when it came to stuff like that. He wanted to know how she knew about that, but at the moment, he also wanted to know who she was going to refer to him. "Go on…"

Katniss paused as if she was going to spill out a great secret, which she was. Hindsight is truly twenty, twenty vision. Had she been able to correctly define her relationship with Gale, she could have been a better friend to Madge. Madge always asked about Gale, she always stared at him. Katniss knew now Madge liked Gale, and she knew later on Gale would turn to Madge. Looking at Gale's eager face Katniss thought perhaps she would give things a little push.

"Madge will kill me for this, but I know that you are better suited for someone like her." Katniss stood straighter, bending down to pick up the case that held her arrows.

Gale was slack jawed for a moment. Of all the girls Katniss could have suggested, the Mayors daughter was not on any list.

"Madge likes you, she always asks about you and she always gets this funny look on her face whenever she sees you. It's kind of gross." Katniss pretended to gag, but when she turned around she could not help the wide grin that spread on her face.

"Madge Undersee, the Mayors' daughter." Gale sputtered even as he watched Catnip walk away into the brush with her bow and arrow.

"You coming? We're burning daylight." Katniss threw over her shoulder as she quickly aimed, and with great ease, shot down two squirrels.

Gale shook his head as he watched her. He was always amazed at how easily she was able to hunt with a weapon that was made for a man. Their conversation however played in his mind.

After they were finished, they quickly went to the Hob where one of the Peacekeepers, Darius, made a comment about how hot Katniss was. He became angry and shot some choice words at Darius. But he backed down after Catnip gave him that all knowing grin.

Gale frowned and looked at her through the eyes of a man as they made their way toward the Mayor's house. Yes she was very beautiful, but after their conversation this morning, he could not see her as anything other than a friend. She was like family to him. Catnip he decided, was like his little sister, Posy. One day she was going to fall in love with some guy, and just like Posy he was going to make sure the guy treated his Catnip with the up most respect and care.

Katniss hoped this was enough to get Gale to stop thinking about her in a romantic light. She wanted Gale to be her friend because she knew she was going to need him. Looking at him her lips twitched she could hear him mutter Madge's name under his breath. She grinned recalling how Madge was always waiting for them in some ridiculous outfit. She could not wait to see how Gale would react to her friend today. "Ready to sell berries to the Undersee's?"

Gale felt himself get nervous. It was not the fact that Madge was the Mayors daughter or that she was a townie, it was the fact that Catnip pointed out to him that Madge liked him. He noticed her, how could he not. Madge was pretty and she had this quiet side to her that always intrigued him. He could not help the way his voice croaked, "Sure."

Katniss grinned as they approached the Mayors house and walked to the back entrance. Madge was waiting for them dressed in a frilly pink dress.

"Morning." Madge said nervously, touching the edges of her pink dress. She could feel the way her face became red and blotchy.

Gale felt super anxious as he stood there with Katniss. "Hi Madge." His voice sounded higher pitched for some reason.

"Hey Madge, we have berries. Gale collected them for you. He knows how much you like them." Katniss held back her smile. Instead she watched Madge become flustered.

Madge did not know how many times she blinked before she finally whispered, "You did?"

Gale looked down at Catnip, he could not believe she lied. She never lied, actually, her ears were red at the moment. She was a horrible liar, but she had done it to help him out. And in this moment, she suddenly became his wing man. "Ah…" He trailed.

"Look why don't you finish this I am headed down to the bakers, it is almost time for school to start." Katniss said quickly taking the berries and pushing them into Gale's hands. She then turned around and ran out of the Mayors home, down the back ally towards Peeta. She could not wait to see him.

She barely arrived when the door opened up and there stood Peeta in all of his glorious youth. Peeta was truly breathtaking. His blond hair fell across his forehead. His eyes were bluer than the pristine waters of District Four. He was so handsome. Katniss heaved breaths into her body even as a soft smile played on her lips.

"Good Morning." Peeta had not expected to see Katniss outside of his door, it was getting late.

"Hey." Katniss felt shy around him, suddenly remembering they had not gone through everything. They were still strangers, yet she knew so much about him. Katniss could not help the way her voice came out barely above a whisper. She could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks. "I have some squirrels and a rabbit… to trade."

Peeta could not believe she was speaking to him. Her face was red and her voice was soft. He thought perhaps it was because she out of breath, Katniss had been running to get here. "I will tell my-" Peeta began.

"Oh, there you are Katniss." Mr. Mellark said smiling. Then he paused watching his youngest son with the girl. It was a little known secret amongst their family that Peeta had a large crush on Katniss Everdeen. By the look Katniss leveled on his son, it seemed it was no longer one sided.

"Good morning sir." Katniss swallowed thickly, it was strange speaking to Peeta's father. She could hardly look him in the face. "I have three squirrels and a rabbit for you today."

"You do? Well I thought you had forgotten about us." Mr. Mellark looked at Katniss, he had the feeling he had interrupted something between his son and the girl.

Katniss blush turned a deeper red as she shook her head. She handed Mr. Mellark the squirrels and rabbit. He was so kind and he loved his son immensely. Katniss wanted to find a way to save Mr. Mellark. "Never sir, I would never forget you."

"Well, wait right here." Mr. Mellark was about to turn around but paused, "Katniss, did you know Peeta is going to go for the championship today…"

"...in wrestling…" Katniss trailed, wishing she could dial down on the blushing. Suddenly she knew exactly what day it was. He would lose the championship.

Peeta's blue eyes turned wide as he listened to Katniss speak, he had no idea she knew about him.

Katniss took a great big gulp of air before she rushed out. "Peeta is a great wrestler."

Mr. Mellark grinned. It seemed Peeta was not the only one watching. He turned his head then said, "Peeta there is a customer at the front why don't you give Katniss the bread while I help them."

Peeta nodded as he followed his father back inside the bakery. He was kicking himself instead of speaking to her he ran inside like a scared kid. He grabbed the bread then mentally composed himself before going outside again.

Katniss wanted to kick herself. Her statement was lame. Of all the things she could say to make an impact on Peeta and show him how she felt, she had come up with telling him what a great wrestler he was. She wanted to run, but did not have the opportunity to do so because the screen door at the back of the bakery swung open.

"Here Katniss." Peeta handed her the loaves. He wanted to say so much to her, but felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest at any moment. All of the calm he felt jumped out of him the moment he set eyes on her.

Katniss reached out to take the package wrapped in wax paper. Her hands brushed up against his. Instantly she gasped at the electricity she felt at his touch. It was then she heard his gasp as well. They stood there simply staring at each other.

Peeta took all of her in, from the top of her head to the toe of her boots. The way her braid fell across her shoulder, he wanted to reach out and touch it. Katniss stood transfixed, appreciating how wonderful it was to simply be loved by Peeta again. She wanted to do something small that would help him know she liked him.

"Good luck today." She blinked, then took a step toward him, intending to place a kiss on his cheek. But his head turned slightly and she ended up placing the kiss on his lips. Katniss gasped at the small peck. Her body recalling the last kiss they shared on the beach of the Quarter Quell. His lips were so warm and perfect. Like his arms, this was home to her.

Peeta's eyes went wide on his face as he reared his face back. He could see how red faced Katniss was. Her silver eyes registered wonderment and shock. His face then understood this was her first kiss and she had given it to him. His face split into a grand smile. For Peeta, this was going to be the best day ever.

"I guess I will see you at school?" Peeta said happily.

Katniss nodded then shyly walked away, turning her head back several times to see her Peeta staring at her. She wanted to run back to him and jump in his arms. She did not however, knowing she had to go home. When she could no longer see him, she ran the rest of the way home.

Katniss did not know how long she would have in the past. What happened to her was a gift, and she was not going to waste it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Hugs and Kisses to everyone. I am humbled by the response. Daisy3D my sincerest thanks. I hope you all like chapter four. I am posting this today because I will not be able to post anything this weekend.

* * *

Katniss walked into her house and saw her mother sitting in the kitchen chair, a cup of tea in front of her. Her mother had that far away look in her eyes and she was staring blankly towards a wall. In the past, this very scene would have caused Katniss great anger and instigated a rude comment or argument. Back then she could not understand how her mother had fallen into pieces.

As a child, Katniss blamed her mother for every misfortune they'd encountered since her fathers death. Though with what happened to her, Katniss comprehended that look. Finnick's words rang in her head. Katniss now understood what Finnick meant when he said, "It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart". Her mother had fallen apart and was trying to piece herself back together again. In a way, Katniss was doing the same thing.

Katniss could see the dark circles underneath her mothers' eyes. She could see the unyielding sadness etched on her face. Katniss recognized the jarring hollow emptiness that ate at your soul when the floor was ripped from beneath your feet. The one thing she loved the most was taken away from her, and for weeks she walked around the bowels of District Thirteen like a comatose victim.

Her mother had lost the love of her life and so did Katniss. Unlike her mother, Katniss had a chance to regain her Boy with the Bread. Her mother had none. Katniss put her game bag down on the floor and uncharacteristically sat in front of her mother, placing her head on her mothers' lap.

Lilly pale blue eyes flickered to where her eldest daughter head lay. She was not used to seeing her eldest child so vulnerable, but on those rare occasions, she was always ready with a gentle hand.

Katniss felt the way her mother automatically began to gently pat her hair "Mother?"

"Yes, Katniss?" Lilly Everdeen came home a short while ago after delivering a baby. It had been a difficult birth for the young widowed girl. It made her think of her two children and the fact that she was blessed to have anything that belonged to her husband.

"How do you know when you are in love?" Katniss asked.

She stopped touching her daughters head, then tipped Katniss' face up to look into her daughters silver eyes. Katniss had the looks and temperament of her father "In love?" She asked.

Katniss swallowed. They were never close, but she wanted something more than just awkwardness between herself and her mother. She looked into her mothers pale blue eyes, "How do you know when you are in love?" She repeated.

Smiling down at her daughter Lilly asked, "Who do you think you are in love with?"

Katniss blushed and knew she was about to shock her mother. Everyone thought she and Gale were romantically linked. They were not. Katniss took a deep breath before uttering his name. "Peeta Mellark."

This caught Lilly by surprise, but then again her daughter was just like her father. They did things on their own terms. Lilly thought about Bing's youngest boy. Peeta was a lot like his father. She could understand why Katniss would be attracted to him. He was a good and gentle boy. He was the perfect calming agent to her daughters' fiery disposition. Lilly often thought the youngest Mellark had that same quality Primrose had. She cupped Katniss' chin. "His father, Bing is a nice man, and so is Peeta. I have heard wonderful things about him."

"But how do you know when you're in love?" Katniss prompted.

Lilly smiled softly, thinking of her husband. "You will know when you can't live without him. When I fell in love with your father nothing made sense without him. I knew I had to let him know how I felt."

Her mother, Lilly chuckled to herself, a light came into her eyes that Katniss had never seen.

"Do you know I chased your father until he fell in love with me?" She told her daughter proudly. Lilly paused as her lips turned into a bittersweet smile. "I heard your father sing and that was it for me. Katniss…" Lilly swallowed as she gazed into Katniss grey eyes "You are like your father. I suspect it took him quite some time for him to fall in love and recognize his feelings for me. But when he did, he moved mountains to be with me."

Katniss nodded, understanding suddenly what her mother meant. She was willing to do whatever it took to be with him, her Boy with the Bread. "That is the way it is with Peeta." She told her mother.

"Well take your time Katniss, enjoy your moments with him and do not be afraid to feel." Lilly advised quietly.

Katniss looked to her mother. She was glad to have the opportunity to bridge a gap between them. Her mother had shut down on her and sadly enough they did not speak about anything, they were almost like strangers. Because they never spoke of her father Katniss did not know all of this rich history. Hearing how her mother chased after her father contradicted the reserved woman she was today. Katniss listened attentively to her mother's advice. She was about to chase after Peeta Mellark.

"It is a scary thing to love someone and to let them love you back. But life is so short Katniss even if they are torn from you. Believe me it is better to love than to never have the privilege to be loved at all. I ached when you father did not love me." Gently Lilly leveled a look into Katniss eyes. Lilly knew her next question would tell her the depth of emotion Katniss felt for the baker's youngest son. "If you could would you marry him?"

Katniss thought about her mother's statement and question. It was true having Peeta love her was so much better than having his love taken away. She thought about her fake engagement. At the time she was so frightened of Snow and his threats her fear of falling in love amplified causing her to be confused about Peeta. So much so Katniss was not able to see she already fallen for Peeta. This was on her list of regrets. Katniss had an opportunity to redo this event. Even though they were still young she would not mind marrying her Boy with the Bread. Shyly she answered "I would."

This was a monumental turn of events for her daughter. Katniss had always expressed her disdain for marriage and having children. Lilly as well as everyone who knew Katniss thought she would either end up alone or by default married to Gale Hawthorne.

"I love him mother. I did not even know that I did until…" Katniss trailed off and swallowed as she buried her face in her mothers' lap catching herself before she stated something about the future. "I was scared to let it happen." This was the first time she admitted this to anyone, normally people were telling her she loved Peeta.

To hear Katniss say she loved a boy was ground shaking. "This must be very scary for you."

Katniss nodded once a slight pink tinge fell on her cheek bones as she came to the realization speaking to her mother about boys was not as hard as she thought it was going to be.

Lilly thought to her self if Peeta Mellark felt the same way about her daughter as Katniss felt about him things could become heated very quickly. Katniss was not like the average girl, she was green when it came to the affairs of the heart and needed some protecting. "Have fun but remember you are still young and I want you to be careful."

Katniss nodded. "Thanks…" Katniss tried the word, "mom."

"Now go get ready for school."

"There is a rabbit inside the bag for dinner." Katniss smiled at her mother, feeling good about the conversation they just had. She walked to find Prim was already dressed. "You forgot to tuck in your tail little duck."

Prim smiled as her sister proceeded to tuck her shirt into her skirt, Prim then walked out of the room. Her sister was squeamish about stuff like this. Prim gave her sister privacy.

Katniss smiled fondly recalling how many baths she had in this tin tub. She dipped her finger in the water, it was still warm. Katniss quickly disrobed and slipped into the water, quickly taking off the morning grime from the woods and traipsing all over town.

When she was done, Katniss took out her meager belongings and spread them out on the mattress. She quickly put away the things she did not want to wear. Katniss dressed with care this morning. She knew she had to dress like her former self to not raise suspicions. At this point in her life she would have cared little about looking nice, however she could not deny the imprint Effie and Cinna made on her. They caused her to be aware of the importance of appearances. Carefully, she chose a red plaid shirt and dark pants that were not too ripped. She laced up her boots and carefully began to braid her hair.

Primrose bounced into the room, she was coming to check on her older sister, questioning what was taking her so long. Katniss never took long to dress, she normally just threw on what ever was clean, even if it did not match. However, Primrose paused and her pale blue eyes took in her big sister glancing at herself in the mirror as she tightened the belt on her dark blue pants making sure the red plaid shirt she chose did not bunch up too much. Then, unsatisfied with her braid, Katniss undid it and began to re-braid her hair.

Primrose had never seen her sister behave like a girl.

Katniss was always far to preoccupied with putting food on the table to act so feminine. Prim knew her sister behaved this way because of what happened to their mom. On the good days, their mother left the house to help out their sick neighbors in The Seam. Prim often liked to help their mother out on those good days.

On the bad ones, their mother slept all day or sat in the kitchen staring out of the window. Katniss was forced to behave older than what she really was. To see Katniss un-braid and re-braid her hair was astonishing to Primrose. Shocked, she uttered, "What are you doing?"

Startled, Katniss looked over her shoulder at Prim. Having been caught primping herself in the mirror made Katniss blush as she gazed at her sisters scrutiny. The only excuse she could come up with was, "I was tightening my belt."

Katniss lame explanation caused Primrose to arch an eyebrow at her sister. Katniss was never a good liar.

Primrose smiled, knowing there was something her sister was not telling her. They did not have secrets between them, to see Katniss acting guilty was rare. She called her older sister out on her lie, "Really Katniss?"

"I…" Katniss trailed off, her blush deepened at not being able to find words.

"You frankly look nice… too nice." Primrose walked up to her sister as if she were a patient, carefully inspecting her. She stared into her sisters eyes trying to piece together why Katniss was acting so girly.

Katniss had no words.

"The only thing happening today is the big wrestling tournament." Primrose mused out loud. Then she looked at her sister, the dawning comprehension began to light her pale blue eyes. Katniss was not someone who fussed over her clothing. Her older sister was practical in all things, even when it came to love.

Primrose always thought it funny that Katniss proclaimed often that she did not want to marry or have children, when there was a boy her sister always kept her gray eyes on. Prim thought it sad that despite her sister being older, she knew squat about the affairs of the heart. Primrose knew boys had a way of changing girls, and this boy could change her sister. Primrose looked at her sister closely as she nervously stood pulling on her braid. The only reason Katniss would act this way was because of that one boy Peeta Mellark.

Prim grinned.

For years, Katniss watched the youngest Mellark from afar, it was done so discreetly that no one noticed. Except for Prim. But it had taken her some time to piece it together. There were small clues scattered about.

Even though she could get a better trade for them in the Hob, Katniss always saved the best squirrels for the Mellark's. Katniss always complained that it was a waste of time to view the other merchant's windows, yet Katniss never made a fuss when Prim wanted to see the cakes displayed in the bakery window.

One day last year, Prim was going to ask her sister a question when she saw Katniss' eyes were not trained on the cakes. All of Katniss' shy glances were toward the youngest Mellark. Prim tested this theory week after week, and every single time Peeta came into the front Katniss' eyes would light up. Prim knew her sister liked Peeta, though Prim understood Katniss was either not ready to admit it, or did not understand what she was feeling.

"Are we going to the final tournament today?" Primrose questioned, feeling giddy about the discovery of why her sister was paying close attention to her appearance.

Katniss felt her cheeks start to burn at being caught. It was a mystery to her that she could be the face of the rebellion, and yet succumb to utter mush in front of her younger sister. She had no idea what to respond to her little sister, "Today is the wrestling match and I just wanted to…" She trailed off.

"It's okay to want to look nice every once and a while." Primrose decided to spare her older sister from further embarrassment. Hearing her sister speak about the wrestling was an affirmation of her deductive theory.

Prim wanted her sister to fall in love, to have the same happiness their parents once shared. Prim did not remember much, but she knew her family was happy. Prim had a gut feeling Peeta could make her sister happy. It was no secret Peeta watched Katniss, though not as secretly as Katniss did. He openly stared at her with such adoration, Primrose could never understand how they did not catch each other. Primrose made it her mission to somehow cause them to get together.

It was one of the reasons why Primrose liked to drag Katniss to the bakery, just so she could see the slight blush that would appear on her sisters' cheeks whenever she caught sight of the boy. Prim secretly hoped one day they would talk to one another. They had a deep connection to each other that no one but Primrose seemed to be aware of. The moment they were within yards of each other, they would seek the other out. Prim had seen the way their eyes did not rest until they had visual confirmation of each other. Primrose smiled softly.

"Prim…" Katniss was not sure how she could explain.

"No problem." Primrose answered. She hoped something would happen between them. Today was as good as any. Peeta was competing in the wrestling match and Primrose was sure Katniss would not miss that for the world. She shook her head, "You do not need to explain, Katniss."

"Thank you, Little Duck" Katniss was glad she did not have to explain her unusual behavior to Primrose. She did not know how long she would have in this world.

Primrose saw her sister's expression and smiled softly. "It is okay."

"Great." Katniss scowled as she bent down to pick up her school bag.

Primrose grinned, "Then we should get going. If not, we are going to be late for school."

Katniss held out her hand for her sister, "Yeah, we are going to be late."

Together they set off for school.

"After the match, is it alright if I go to Rory's house?" Primrose loved to visit the Hawthorne home. However, this time the visit was for school purposes only, they were assigned to do a history project. Rory was her Gale. He was her best friend, but thankfully Rory was not full of the same fire Gale was.

"Sure." Katniss agreed as she dropped Prim off in front of her school building before hurrying off to her own building.

Her only thoughts were filled of Peeta. Her heart raced as she contemplated seeing Peeta once more, she wondered how she was going to be able to contain herself. She was nervous as the day progressed and could not wait to set eyes on him. However, school got in the way. Because of the Games and the war Katniss, had forgotten what it was like to be a normal teenager. She had forgotten how insane school was.

The school smelled funny, of sweat and perfume. The teachers looked like they did not want to be there, the hallways were crammed and the small building was dilapidated. Students in the tiny school bumped into each other as they pushed through the hallways. A few times, Katniss swore she was groped from behind, she wanted to turn around and hit whoever was behind her. She did not however, thinking this was not as bad as where she came from.

Katniss managed to get through the first half of the day. By the time lunch rolled around, Katniss made sure she took her regular route, sneaking a glance at Peeta as he sat with his friends. She noted when his eyes secretly followed her. She had to control the flush of red heat that threatened to creep up on her face.

"There you are!" Madge could not contain her smile as she watched Katniss sit down at their table.

"Hey." Katniss had never seen Madge act this way. Normally, Madge was unaffected.

"I can't believe you did that today!" Madge was sure her smile made her look like a lunatic.

"What?" Katniss frowned.

"With Gale, you left us alone this morning!" Madge then realized her voice was too loud. She looked around briefly before making her voice barely audible. She could not wait for lunch today. Madge was surprised and wanted to know what drove Katniss to do such a thing.

"Yeah, I know. Are you mad?"

"No." Madge whispered so fiercely she was afraid people could hear her.

Katniss wanted to grin instead she uttered, "Good."

"Katniss, I always thought you and he…" Madge paused as someone passed by. As soon as the coast was clear she continued, "…well that you liked him and he liked you." Madge whispered energetically.

"Gale doesn't like me like that. We do not see each other in that light, Gale is overprotective and overbearing like a pesky older brother." Katniss confessed.

Madge grinned happily. "So there is nothing between you. I would not want to cause-"

"Gale and I are nothing but best friends. Besides, you have liked him for so long and have never said anything." Katniss interrupted.

"How did you know I even liked him?" Madge questioned.

"Madge, you rush to be the one to buy the berries from us all the while wearing some ridiculous frilly outfit. Then you show up at school dressed like me." Katniss pointed out.

Madge blushed heavily, everything Katniss said was true. She liked Gale for a long time. He was her one and only crush. Madge wanted to make an impression on Gale, but did not have it in her to actually speak to him. So she decided to look pretty to catch his eye.

Unfortunately Madge's plan did not work.

Oddly enough, what did work was her friend's blunt push. She and Gale had spent the morning speaking to one another. It was sweet the way he blushed when speaking to her. Though they had found common ground in the oddest of things. They both enjoyed the soup Greasy Sae made in the Hob. Madge would often send for it or pick some up whenever she snuck into the Hob, without her father knowing it. Gale had even asked her if she wanted to accompany him to the Hob that morning.

"He took me to the Hob this morning." Madge excitedly whispered.

"Please tell me he didn't take you to the slag heap!" Katniss said, horrified. She wanted to strangle Gale in that moment.

"No, no he did not." Madge immediately shook her head no as she spoke, Madge had heard of the slag heap from her father's whispered conversations. Although she did not know what happened there, she knew enough that it was not a good place for good girls to go.

"Good because that is not a good place for him to take you, ever!" Katniss whispered, not wanting for people around her to hear them speak about the slag heap. "If he ever does, I'll beat him up!"

Madge nodded. "Katniss you know you are my only friend."

Katniss ducked her head. "I just know you guys will be happy."

Before Madge could answer, the bell rang. The cafeteria began to empty. Katniss sat back. It was something she always did. It gave her the ability to observe Peeta from afar. His friends were rough housing with him putting him in choke hold. She saw how easily he acted with his friends. A small smile played on her lips and her heart fluttered.

At that moment, Peeta turned his head and caught her staring at him. She felt the flush of color that began from her toes to the tip of her head. He sent her a small wave and she, in an uncharacteristic move, waved back quickly.

At Katniss' small wave, Peeta hung back. After this morning, he was not taking any chances for her to wall herself back up. He easily joined her, his hands slipped into the pockets of his pants.

"Hey." Peeta greeted her, trying to act unaffected. He was still reeling from the fact his first kiss was with the girl of is dreams.

"Hey." Katniss greeted back wondering how she was going to keep herself from blushing. They started moving together until they were out in the hallway.

"Are you coming to the meet today?" Peeta questioned.

Katniss paused, turned to him, and ducked her head. All the love she possessed for him was in her eyes, and he did not need to see that yet. Shyly, she uttered, "Yes."

Peeta could see the slight flush on her skin as she answered him. It caused his heart to beat hard and fast against his chest. "Great."

At that moment both looked up to see Gale Hawthorne approaching.

"Catnip, wait up!" Gale hollered over the student body.

Peeta could see the older guy approach, he uttered, "I guess I should be going, your boy…" He trailed off.

Katniss tried to stop him, but Peeta slipped away into the crowd. Tears threatened to surge into her eyes.

"Hey." Gale was a bit winded, but when he looked into her face, he could see she was upset.

"Hey." Katniss sighed, wondering how she was going to explain Gale to Peeta.

"What's wrong?" Gale asked.

"Nothing." Katniss clamped up. She did not want to discuss Peeta with Gale. Instead, she redirected the conversation. "How did things go with Madge?"

Gale saw what Katniss did. He could have said something, but he knew when she got into one of her moods, there was no point in arguing with her. He grinned she was right they did fight a lot. "Great she's not what I thought."

"I told you. Madge may be the Mayor's daughter but she is so much more. Not all the people who are Merchants are bad people, Gale. It's funny that to the rest of the nation, we are the small coal mining District Twelve. Yet, between us we want to distinguish what side of the District we live on." Katniss began walking toward her class and Gale trailed after her.

Gale smirked. Katniss was right about Madge, she was more than her station in life. He thought that perhaps not all of the Merchants were bad people; they were as Katniss said, one District. His lips twitched upwards as he thought about Madge. They really did hit it off. She was funny and insightful. Madge had the ability to quickly study people and know if they were good or bad. He was surprised by her. Madge was the type of girl his mother would approve of. "I think I am going to invite her to dinner at my mother's house this Sunday."

Katniss whistled. "You must like her a lot."

"Well, a certain friend pointed out to me this morning I shouldn't be slumming it with the girls who frequent the heap. By the way how do you know what goes on at the slag heap?"

Katniss shook her head thinking quickly. "Oh, Gale if you only knew the inner workings of a girl's locker room. You would be mortified and appalled. Actually, you would run for the hills if you really knew what girls were like up here." Katniss pointed to her brain.

"You mean they actually talk about us?" Gale puffed his chest out in pride.

Katniss paused; then punched him in the arm. "Well not all the time, and believe me, you do not know what we talk about when we dissect boys."

"Ow…" Gale howled, "that hurt."

"Well stop being a jerk." Katniss grinned; then added, "Are you going to the match?"

"Actually, I am going to take Madge into town after school is finished. I figured we could walk around with everyone at the match." Gale said smiling, thinking it would be great to have the town without all the nosy people.

"That is great. Oh by the way Prim is going to your house with Rory after the wrestling competition this afternoon." Katniss continued walking in the direction of her next class.

"Yeah, Rory is groaning about some project they have to do." Gale smirked. "I really hate school."

Katniss grinned at his statement. Despite all of the hassle, she would much rather be stuck here than in the reality she came from. Her eyes became vacant at the thought of the rebellion and all of the death. She whispered, "There are worse places to be."

Gale looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

His earlier statement caused her to think about all the dark things she had experienced. On the outside, she looked like the young girl she used to be, but on the inside Katniss Everdeen was the Mockingjay. The Mockingjay was full of fury, angst, and deeply mourning at the loss of Peeta. Katniss shook her head.

Gale did not know how to deal with Katniss, at the moment she looked as if she was not present. The warning bell went off. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Katniss what is wrong?"

Katniss scowled, all the rage she had inside of her from all of the pain she suffered from the Games and the war surfaced to her face. These were things this Gale knew nothing about. She then softened her face before looking at him, but her voice contained a steel edge to it. "You do not want to know."

Gale paled having never seen Katniss express herself in such a way. Her voice contained a dark edge with violent intent. District Twelve kids dealt with plenty of sorrow, but Katniss Everdeen had suffered though a lot more having to cope with things no average kid in District Twelve handled. He knew she had a lot of hurt within her, but he did not know the extent of it.

At this moment, he was glad they had the talk this morning. In the end she was correct, they could never relate to each other in a romantic way. He could never take care of her the way she deserved. She would never allow him. He lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, I won't ask."

Katniss chuckled at his reaction as she slipped into her class. "See you later."

Across the hall, Peeta had been at his locker observing the entire scene between Katniss and Gale. He could see the way she playfully punched his arm. The way her silver gray eyes sparkled when they spoke. Gale made her happy.

His heart sunk.

This morning had been a fluke, he had read too much into what happened. Perhaps she lost her balance and he misunderstood her intention. Peeta's hands clenched into tight fists as he fought off his desperation as he thought of their kiss. From this vantage point, it was apparent Katniss and Gale were together. He slammed the door to his locker. Frustrated, he glanced down at his feet. Sadly, he thought it was time he faced the ugly truth. He loved Katniss Everdeen, but it seemed she would never love him back. His happiness from earlier gone, Peeta went into his classroom silently, his mind no longer on his very important match.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi All a quick note :

A massive thank you to Daisy3D, this chapter was a monster to write, thank you for your time and dedication. Please check out Daisy3D's page on FF u/5577931/, I am especially hooked on A Change of Events.

To everyone following I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your kind reviews.

* * *

By the end of the school day the only thing the kids in Peeta's class could talk about was the wrestling tournament. The Mellark boys were great wrestlers. Despite their bulky appearance, they were agile and quick. Everyone knew Peeta was the best wrestler in the family. The entire school assumed this was Peeta's year to win the championship. All of his classmates, as well as his teachers and others in different grades, stopped Peeta regularly to wish him luck.

And Peeta was sick of it.

"Peeta!" Delly bounced into Peeta's peripheral view. Peeta groaned to himself. The quiet hall was filled with Delly and her cousin Daisy's joyous laughter as they approached him.

Delly came rushing at him like a derailed train, Peeta had little chance to brace himself from his friend and neighbor.

"Hey Delly." Peeta was pushed back as Delly fiercely hugged him. Her cousin Daisy stood to the side, shyly smiling at him. Both girls looked remarkably alike. The only difference was that Delly was a bit more curvaceous than Daisy.

"I just wanted to wish you luck out their today. I just know you are going to win!" Delly happily chirped in that high pitched sing song voice of hers.

"Thanks." Peetas' smile could be described as half grimace, half smirk as he nodded his head in agreement though he was not sure he could win. He wanted to go home and run away. He would rather hear his mother rant and rave for an hour about how useless he was than to go to that championship meet. Seeing the way Katniss acted with Gale made what happened between them this morning, seem small and insignificant. It frankly hurt more than any injury he incurred from his mother. Peeta glanced to Daisy's face, she was a year ahead of him.

Daisy walked up to Peeta as soon as Delly let him go and hugged him briefly. Peeta always gave the best hugs. "Good luck Peeta."

Delly pouted as her cousin spoke, not wanting her time with Peeta to end. "We have to go find seats." Delly knew how much Peeta had practiced and trained for this moment. Peeta was like her, a good person, except he had a hopeful and gentle nature. Delly was gentle until pushed, then she pushed back. She and Peeta were like siblings. Except Peeta was tough in a way she was not.

"Okay." Daisy nodded, then before turning to her cousin she took a long good glance at Peeta, there was something different about him today. Daisy could see traces of Rye in Peeta's face. Except Peeta did not have the same swagger his older brother Rye had. Daisy concluded he was nervous and smiled happily.

"Remember Peeta, stay focused." Delly gave her friend a look of encouragement. Although she was sure he did not need it. Peeta was regimented when it came to getting ready for things of this nature, Delly would have eaten her weight in food if possible. It amazed Delly how Peeta was able to draw strength from nothing to pull through. On the other hand, Delly became frustrated. Then tended to yell, shriek and cry.

"Thanks Dell…" Peeta trailed, he did not want to sound mean to Delly.

"Okay." Delly nodded, and before she left, gave Peeta one last quick hug. She looked to Peeta, a small happy smile played on her lips. She knew how important this tournament was for Peeta. "I will see you later after you win."

Peeta nodded silently. Delly's blond hair bounced as she linked arms with her cousin.

"Yeah, see you later." Daisy giggled as she and Delly walked away, their blond hair bouncing as they walked away from Peeta.

Peeta breathed easier as he watched the two girls walk away. Peeta cared for Delly greatly, but at this precise moment he was annoyed by her eternal optimism. Delly was a happy go lucky girl, and Peeta often appreciated her buoyant point of view.

Today was not the case. Peeta made his way quietly through the hallways toward the gym, his hands gripped his knapsack tightly. Anxiety built inside his gut as he approached. He could hear the dull roar of the crowd even from the hallway. Peeta took a few moments to compose himself, nothing worked.

Gloomily, Peeta stood in front of the boy's locker room. To say his mood was pessimistic was actually a happy connotation, Peeta felt utterly destroyed. Today of all days Peeta wanted to be left alone.

He actually wanted to break things.

Whenever he and his brothers had enough of his mother's harping, they would go outside and break the shipping crates to use as firewood for the ovens. It was very cathartic to have an outlet to vent his frustrations or anger. In this moment, he wanted nothing more than to be able to throw some of those crates around.

Taking a deep fortifying breath, Peeta opened the door to the locker room.

"Mellark!" one of the guys from the junior weight class called out.

Normally, Peeta would have greeted his teammate with the same jovial cry. But instead, he gave him a hard stare and nod. He ducked his head and walked to his locker, changing quietly.

All around him his friends were laughing, joking, and horsing around as teenage boys did when left alone unsupervised. Peeta knew he should join them to prove that he was not compromised emotionally, but his mood was ruined. Sitting down on the bench, he slipped off his shoes. He should be concentrating on the matches ahead, getting psyched up to win. Instead he was he was still bemoaning his earlier stupidity.

Mentally, he was not ready to win. He worked very hard to get to this point and be a champion. Peeta hoped the win would change his family's attitude towards him. Peeta wanted to show his mother he was someone, that he, Peeta Mellark, the youngest bakers' son mattered in this world. Sadly, Peeta found out this afternoon that he did not matter in Katniss' world, although she mattered in his.

"Okay guys, listen up!"

Peeta looked up to see his coach was addressing them. No one seemed to be aware the man was in the room.

"Come on guys settle down."

Peeta rubbed his face and swallowed, he still had a point to prove. If Katniss did not want him, then so be it. But he needed to get out from under the shadow of being his mother's favorite target. Peeta looked at the other kids who he was going to be wrestling against for the championship. Peeta knew he had the strength, skill and ability to win. He just had to focus and stay on his goal. The one thing he had that the others did not was mental strength. He went through a lot of things no one else in this room did. It took a lot hold his head up high.

Everyone believed the merchant kids had it better than the kids in the Seam, in certain aspects this was correct. The merchants did have it better than those in the Seam. Those that lived in town did not starve nor did they have to work in the caverns of the mines below their feet. However, his family did not have the same luxuries others had. Peeta had less because he was the third son, the least important one, and his mother did not let him forget it. Winning the Championship could open doors for him in so many ways. Peeta looked at his coach.

The coach got the locker room to settle down.

"Okay guys, we have all of District Twelve outside waiting for us. So let us make this count. Do not disappoint me."

Peeta looked around and found Boyne Smoot staring at him. Peeta did not smile at his competitor. Boyne was a fairly good wrestler, but he did not have the skills. Peeta did not like the kid. He was too flashy, too loud. Peeta stared at him back until Boyne looked away. What happened with Katniss may have put a damper on his day, but Peeta was determined to win.

The coach looked at each kid in the eyes. Satisfied with what he saw he shouted, "Okay then, lets get out there and show District Twelve a good time!"

The guys shouted, pumping their fists in the air. They enthusiastically stood up and made a line.

Peeta did not stand, instead letting everyone else go first.

Coach took a good look at Mellark, he had never seen Peeta this darkly determined. "You okay, kid?"

Peeta mutely nodded before he walked toward the gymnasium. The roar of the crowd felt like one thousand vibrations on the skin of the boys as they slowly made their way onto the gymnasium floor. They stood just underneath the bleachers out of sight of most of the crowd waiting for the moment to be received by their town. For the seniors, this was their last year to shine and feel the glorious acceptance from their home district. For others, they were too hyped up to realize the fortuitous opportunity they were given as they waited for their coach to lead them out.

Every year their coach waited until the right moment. The crowds anxiously waited for the wrestlers to make their appearance onto the middle of the gymnasium auditorium.

Katniss sat towards the back of bleachers with her sister Prim, where most of the kids of the Seam sat. The auditorium was filled not only with students, but with residents of District Twelve as well. Wrestling was the biggest sport in the school, followed by track.

The Capitol did not allow the districts to compete competitively against each other in sports. Track was in the spring and Wrestling in the winter. Even the mines closed down when school let out for these events, many in the Seam would wait until their kids came home to hear about the matches. However, the fair amount of Merchants did come. It was the talk of the town. Katniss usually skipped it preferring to go hunting with Gale.

This year however was the first time they would be doing different things. Gale was going window shopping with Madge.

"Man, am I nervous." Gale's legs shook as he watched Madge speak to her father. The Mayor was waiting for the school Principal to begin the tournament.

"You should not be Gale, she really likes you." Katniss yelled over the roar of the crowds. Their home District Twelve, although the smallest, had tremendous amounts of hidden pluck. Something Plutarch discovered while filming Annie's and Finnick's wedding in District Thirteen.

Gale was surprised. "Yeah,"

"So, how is Madge going to slip away?" Katniss leaned in and asked.

"She's going to tell her dad she is..." Gale trailed off, he did not know how to say what he and Madge came up with. Katniss was queasy about this kind of stuff. "Well, like, that she is not feeling well if you know what I mean."

Katniss frowned, not understanding.

Prim who was listening looked to her sister and shook her head. "You mean Madge is going to fake getting her monthly."

Katniss eyes rounded and she blushed.

Prim laughed at her sister's response. This was classic Katniss, she could kill, skin, and gut a poor defenseless rabbit but mention a normal function of the human body and she would either run, blush, or turn green.

"So, what are you going to do with Madge?" Prim asked.

"How do you know about Madge?" Gale was astonished.

Katniss looked between Gale and Primrose. She forgot how perceptive her sister could be.

"Please." Prim rolled her eyes towards the sky. "You two were talking about it right in front of me. Plus, it is all Rory could talk about in class." She turned to Gale and expectantly returned to the topic at hand. "So, to reiterate, what do you have planned with the Mayor's daughter?"

Gale grinned to himself mostly. He was secretive about his plans with Madge.

Katniss shook her head then looked at her best friend, her hunting partner. Gale was a strategic type of guy. He liked to have a set plan before doing anything. It was one of the reasons Alma Coin sought his side. Katniss scowled thinking of the gray haired woman whom she did not trust.

"That is private little duck."

Prim shook her head and turned away to speak to Rory. Gale's family was sitting with them. Gale no doubt chose to sit towards Katniss so that he could leave without his mother noticing.

"I guess you are going to sneak out soon." Katniss grunted.

"I am going to sneak out of here when the guys show up and the crowd stands up." Gale was going to use that moment for him and Madge to make their escape.

"Have fun and remember Madge is a good girl!" Katniss emphasized.

"Don't worry, I promise to behave myself." Gale grinned mischievously.

Katniss hit Gale good naturedly in the arm. Katniss noted Prim was speaking to Rory who was sitting next her little sister. What they were whispering to each other, Katniss did not know. It was good to be back home, good to see all of the beloved people that were not present in District Thirteen. Katniss thought there had to be a way to save more than what Gale managed to lead to Thirteen after the Capitol bombed her home. Next to Katniss, Primrose laughed. Her thoughts snapped back into the present.

Katniss zeroed in on Primrose. She watched her sisters light blue eyes light up as she looked around the gymnasium. Katniss loved this easy-going moment. She wished she had more time in it.

"This is so exciting!" Prim clapped her hands. This was the first year since she was a child that she actually got to attend the match. Normally, she stayed home with their mother or if her mother was out, Primrose waited for Katniss to return with Gale. "Oh goodness, I think they are coming!"

Katniss nodded briefly looking at the coach that walked out first, followed by the teachers who were acting as referees and judges. She worried, knowing the outcome of the match. In hindsight, Katniss could have warned Peeta. However, even if she wanted to warn him, she did not have the opportunity because of Gale. Peeta had sulked off thinking she was with Gale. She wanted the opportunity to show him how she felt, and she did not know how long she had before she would be sucked back into the life she had in Thirteen.

Suddenly, the crowd surged to their feet. Katniss noted how Gale used his stealthy hunting ability to sneak away.

"Oh wow, look at them Katniss!" Prim grabbed at her sisters' arm momentarily before clapping her hands as the boys walked out into the floor of the auditorium.

Katniss' heart began to beat quickly as she caught sight of Peeta in his wrestling uniform. She did not notice anything else.

The Mayor and the school Principal spoke, briefly addressing the crowd.

Once the speeches were over, Madge followed her dad before she slowly slipped out of the room.

The matches began and Katniss only paid attention to the ones Peeta was in. She was surprised at how good he was. Peeta was quick and crafty. His opponents always mistook his body language and he always pinned.

Katniss then realized this was the reason no one had been able to detect his intention to attack her back in Thirteen. At the time, Katniss thought it was because she was delirious with the need to simply see him once more. She was wrong. Peeta was an effective and deadly fighter. There was a contained furry in all of his movements. Katniss touched her neck recalling being the recipient of that uncontrolled anger. However, in this moment, Peeta was not the tortured being that called her a mutt.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched her boy with the bread in his prime. He was magnificent, and her heart filled once again with a torrent of unrequited affection.

"Oh look, Peeta made it to the next round!" Prim exclaimed looking at her sister. Prim blinked as she watched her sister's cheeks bloom a pretty pink tint.

Katniss nodded keeping all of her feelings tightly bottled up. Her primal instinct was to run as she had always done when things became emotionally unstable. This time she stayed put. Peeta was important and she wanted to be there for him after the match. She watched as he easily breezed through the matches until the second to last one.

Peeta was tired. Katniss knew the Peeta who won the games with her was one of the strongest people. To the outside world, that Peeta did not show his physical or mental tiredness. However, this Peeta did not know the horrors of the future. Her fingers gripped the bottom of the wooden bleachers as she watched him.

The crowd screamed some for him, but others for his opponents. Katniss swallowed, watched his eyes as they quickly scanned the crowd as he crouched down focusing on his opponent. Suddenly, Peeta with great agility pinned down his opponent for the win.

There was only one match left, the one for the title. Katniss' right leg twitched repeatedly as she chewed on her lip. Boyne Smoot, the guy he was against, was huge. He was a bully. Boyne reminded her of Cato, tall and muscular with brute strength.

Her heart froze as she recalled those last moments of the 74th Games. Everything around Katniss melted as her mind conjured up their first Games. Katniss relived each moment. Her hands gripped the bleachers, her breathing hiked. It was Peeta's quick thinking that had gotten rid of Cato. Suddenly, the crowd yelled around her and Katniss was pulled back to the match.

"No!" Prim screamed when Peeta suddenly went down.

Katniss eyes filled with tears partly as her eyes captured Peeta's opponent, Boyne clearly cheated. It was so fast; she doubted anyone noticed how the guy punched Peeta below the belt.

Katniss stood, as did the rest of the crowd.

Hot, thick fury ran through her system at the sight of Peeta's defeat. She had known he had not won, but she did not know he kept quiet about what the other boy had done to win. She sat back down, thinking to herself. Peeta was noble. Katniss however, was not. Her gray Seam eyes narrowed in on the cheater.

At the victory, everyone rushed forward to either leave or congratulate the crooked victor. She saw Peeta walk away, and no one sought him. He was solitary in his defeat and her heart broke for him.

Katniss' gray eyes searched for Prim. Her sister was already standing next to Rory and his family down below. Prim made eye contact with her sister letting her know she was okay.

Katniss nodded at her sister, glad Prim had something else to do before her steely gaze located Boyne. She purposefully followed the kid, waiting until the crowd thinned out and he was alone. Using her hunting ability to walk silently, she crept up behind him as he reached the doors of the changing room. Guided by her reckless impulsive nature, she pounced, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Hey Katniss," Boyne was surprised to be facing the reclusive Katniss Everdeen. Everyone knew she was with Gale, and Hawthorne had a reputation. Gale could be mean and was a vicious fighter.

Because of Gale Hawthorne's credibility, Katniss was protected. However, she was alone. He grinned lazily at the Seam beauty. Katniss was hot. All the boys spoke about her. No one however dared to get close for fear of Hawthorne's revenge.

"You cheated, you jerk."

Boyne had no chance to react. He grunted in a high pitched girlish wail.

Katniss kneed him in the groin with all the furry she felt. His surprise was well worth it as he fell to the floor, squirming like a pig in the hands of a butcher.

"The next time you think about cheating, think of this moment. And if you try to do anything to Peeta," Katniss grabbed Boyne by his golden locks, slipped the hunting blade she hid in her boot, and put it to his throat "I will kill you."

Boyne felt the steel tip to his throat, pain radiated from his groin throughout his body. He never expected her to be like this. It turned out Gale was not the one he needed to be afraid of. Everyone had it wrong, Katniss Everdeen was dangerous. Boyne carefully nodded, too scared to reply.

"Good." Katniss hissed, letting go of the offending boy.

Boyne watched her walk away as she flipped the knife in the air before she hid it back in her boot. He would never tell a soul about what happened.

Katniss began her search for Peeta, knowing he was not in the locker room. She would have run into him. More than likely, he had left and she had not caught him. Her fingers drummed on the cold steel of the lockers as she made her way down to where his locker was. She found him standing by himself, staring blankly at the inside of his school locker.

Peeta felt humiliated.

He lost his match because he could not concentrate on anything other than the reality that Katniss was with Gale. He swallowed thickly, now he was twice the loser. Peeta wanted to cry, but held it in. It would not do to cry in the school hallway.

It did not help that everyone abandoned him after his match. Even Delly and her cousin Daisy left without saying a word. The only bright side was that his single status afforded him privacy.

Peeta was able to slip inside the locker room and change without anyone noticing. He wanted to make it out of the gym before he had to face Boyne or any of his supporters. Peeta figured he would wait until the school was emptied before he went back to the bakery. He closed his eyes. Peeta could hear in his head his mothers' disparaging words over and over.

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he was a loser who would never amount to anything. He contemplated giving up and just going with the flow, swallowed up by history, as any another resident of District Twelve who amounted to nothing.

"Hey," Katniss softly uttered as she steeled herself to speak to him. Her heart did a little dance at the sight of him.

Surprised, Peeta looked up in the midst of wallowing in his defeat. He did not think he would be seeing Katniss.

He swallowed thickly, staring at her awkwardly. She shyly stood with her hands clasped behind her back. One foot slightly covered the tip of the other. Peeta could tell she was uncomfortable. He was not sure what to make of this situation. He cleared his throat before simply answering, "Hey."

She wondered where all of his friends were or where for that matter his brothers were. Katniss took a deep breath. "Where are your friends?"

"They left." Peeta shrugged, unsure of what she was doing here.

"You mean they did not stick around?" Katniss tilted her head, not understanding.

Peeta shook his head.

"What about your brothers?" Katniss asked.

"I think they are at the bakery." Peeta muttered, looking down at his shoes.

He was alone. Her noble boy with the bread was alone. Katniss took a small step toward him, and then peered up into his face bashfully. Swallowing thickly, she breathed out her next words, "Boyne cheated. He should not have won."

Peeta turned red. "You saw that?"

"What he did was not right!" Katniss shook her head, taking a step toward him.

Peeta did not know how to respond. He thought no one had seen that. "I…"

Katniss looked into his eyes "You could have called him on it."

Despite his earlier wallowing, Peeta grinned. It amazed him to think the only person who cared enough to check on him or to notice what Boyne had done to him was Katniss. "Will you say anything?"

"If you wanted me too, I would." Katniss nodded, inching closer to him.

"I do not know if I want to say anything." Peeta mused allowed.

"Okay," Katniss frowned, then scowled. "I will not say anything because you do not want me to."

"Thank you." Peeta nodded, unsure why she was still here.

"Gale and I are just friends. He's with Madge." Katniss blurted out, then she blushed so powerfully she could feel the heat radiating off her face. Her cheeks burned, not with embarrassment, but with deep unspent emotions.

"What..." Peeta was taken aback by her truthfulness.

"Gale. He and I are not... you know, together."

"You mean...?" Peeta stammered, his blue eyes opening wide.

"We are like family." Katniss stated. She swallowed, even after all this time she still was not good at saying stuff. But she was trying. Oh how she was trying. "Gale likes Madge and Madge likes him."

As shocking as it was to hear that Gale and Katniss were like family. It was even more shocking to learn Madge the shy, withdrawn girl who sat with Katniss every day for lunch liked Gale. Peeta was not even aware that Madge and Katniss spoke about boys and such things. All he ever saw them do was eat lunch in silence. To hear Madge was with Gale surprised Peeta. He wanted to make sure he heard Katniss correctly, "The Mayor's daughter and Gale Hawthorne?"

"They are dating." Katniss stammered, not understanding how Peeta could rob her of speech. He looked absolutely yummy with a lock of his blond semi-dry hair hanging over his forehead. She was having a hard time concentrating. She had forgotten how good he smelled after a shower.

"Wow. Does her dad know about this?" Peeta's eyes twinkled.

"He will now, they are actually on a date at this very moment." Katniss knew her face had to look gruesome, she could not stop smiling.

"Gale is one brave guy, no wonder my brother, Rye is always complaining. Gale has the magic touch with girls."

Katniss relaxed for a moment. "Not really, I had to push them together."

"Really?" Peeta laughed.

"Yeah, Madge has liked him for a long time. She wears these ridiculous outfits every time we show up to her house to sell berries." Katniss gushed. "And Gale always acts like a shy bride on her wedding day around her, he turns all red."

Peeta laughed at the thought of Gale Hawthorne acting like a blushing bride.

Hearing him laugh made Katniss surge forward partly on instinct and determination to change Peeta's memories of her. "It is good to finally see them together."

"I sure am happy for your friends." Peeta grinned at Katniss, his jovial disposition increased. Loosing the silly match did not seem as important anymore, because it caused Katniss to seek him out.

They gazed at each other longingly before Katniss reacted to Peeta's last statement.

Katniss nodded her head up and down slightly as she stepped forward slowly. Cautiously she said his name, "Peeta."

Peeta was unaware that Katniss was slowly inching her way closer to him until he felt her breath on his mouth. His blue gaze shifted down toward her lips he uttered, "Katniss."

"…I like you." Katniss finished pressing her mouth to his. She sighed at the contact of his lips.

Her declaration was not lost on him. Peeta's eyes went wide, right before her lips touched his.

The kiss was soft as they began to slowly press warm, yielding kisses on each others lips. Peeta wound his arms around her middle, drawing her nearer. He paused to look down at her face. Her lashes caused shadows up on her cheeks. Her face was flushed, rosy with the promise of passion. Her lips parted and her tongue darted to lick the taste of him. She panted.

Peeta leaned in once more, taking advantage of her parted lips. He could hear her gasp as he instinctively deepened their kiss. He felt the way her hands gripped his forearms as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth.

Katniss groaned as Peeta's kiss deepened like when they were on the beach of the arena in the Quarter Quell. She allowed the kiss to spin out of control. She needed to feel his kisses. She needed to feel the sweet joy of being in his arms once again. Here is where she felt at home, where she felt the safest. Suddenly her heart accelerated, and behind her eyes, a shadow flashed. She ignored it and slid her arms around his neck.

Peeta pushed her against the lockers. Katniss trembled out of that hunger only Peeta could bring forth. As he did so, the room spun and she could hear voices yelling. Katniss blinked, suddenly she found herself inside the tube momentarily. Then in the next instant she was in Peeta's arms. Dread filled her as her luck ran out.

"Peeta," She cried, suddenly feeling the way her body began to tremble in earnest.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta felt the way her body began to shake.

"I have to go," Katniss could feel the wave of dizziness as she crossed from this reality into the next. The room was flashing lights, she could hear Haymitch cursing. Gale was pounding against the fortified glass. She collapsed inside the tube helplessly. Tears cascading down her face as she suddenly found herself once more with Peeta.

"Katniss?" Peeta could see Katniss was ill.

"Peeta, please I have to get home." Katniss pulled away from his arms. She ran out of the school and far from the safe haven of his arms. The cool air did nothing to make her feel better.

Unwanted tears ran down her cheeks as her legs began to pick up pace. She could feel the earth move beneath her feet as she was pulled from one world to the next. Suddenly, she stopped running as she approached her home.

Pain slammed into her brain, causing her to scream. Her world warped again and she found herself in the hallway of the hospital on the hovercraft where she and Peeta were separated immediately after the first Games.

Her brain was confused, she could hardly see as she moved forward. Her singular thought was of saving Peeta from Snow's hands. She ran towards him, but a force prevented her from getting to him. She slammed her hands against the glass blindly, screaming his name over and over. The pain crushing her skull caused her to emit a blood curdling scream. She gripped her head as she slipped to the ground, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

First and for most I do not care how many times I say it...Daisy3D you Rock! PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES!

Secondly I sadly do not own the amazing characters Suzanne Collins etched into history when she wrote the Hunger Games series.

Lastly I know this is a short Chapter but I promise you the next chapter will be meatier. With that said thank you for your kind reviews. I honestly never though anything I'd write would be accepted. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you like this one as well.

* * *

The Room was filled with a white light so intense Gale had to cover his eyes with his forearm. He cried out to the older man hoping he was well. They were both thrown pretty hard. "Haymitch!"

Haymitch put down his arm up he too was blinded by the concentrated bright light. When the brightness diminished Haymitch saw spots. He blinked as he saw the small frame of Katniss lying within the tube. Relief poured over Haymitch at the sight of Katniss. The room groaned and moaned as it shook. He shouted over the dull roar of the screeching earth and the transport machinery "She's back!"

Gale rushed to Katniss as her body slumped unconsciously inside the glass tomb. He could still hear the echo of her painful cries when she materialized, dematerialized and rematerialized while trapped inside the tube. His heart beat rapidly his adrenaline took over.

"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Gale stood then growled out his order to the men in the opposite room. She was the Mockingjay, the singularly most important person to the rebellion after Coin.

Beetee and the other two scientists were quickly trying to shut down the machine. The room was in utter chaos at the moment as the normally composed scientist yelled at each other. The red hazard lights still flashed. The room shook violently. The side of the room where Gale and Haymitch were located was oddly freezing while the other room where Beete was in was hot and humid.

"We are doing everything we can…" Beetee said from the opposite side of the glass.

"I do not care what you do just get her out of there Beetee that is an order!" Gale half growled half yelled desperately. Gale was sure Coin would not be happy if she heard Katniss died at this juncture in the war. They still had to reunite all of the districts.

"Soldier Hawthorne we are currently working on that." Beetee's disgruntled voice could be overheard over the loudspeaker. Science was not supposed to be chaotic, challenging yes, unpredictable was understandable but this bedlam was unacceptable.

One of Beetee's scientists uttered "We cannot seem to pinpoint where the center of her molecular mass is located." The man paused swallowing nervously before announcing "She is actually scattered everywhere."

"But she is visible…" Beetee found this interesting.

"What you see is a shadow" The room shook and the scientist held on to the table. "The machine is not following its original program."

The other scientist who up to this point was busily typing program commands into the computer jumped in at the end of his colleague's sentence. "Beetee it is not letting us raise the tube. Our programming commands are being over written by the equipment itself."

Beetee put his hand over the microphone "What do you mean it is impossible to lift the tube…"

"It is not responding."

"We have to make it work, or we could lose an innocent life." Beetee was beginning to lose his calm.

"Beetee there is nothing we can do."

"Move over let me see what I can do" Beetee said rolling his chair over to the controls panel. Beete was becoming frantic and upset. He hoped to be able to do something more than his colleagues were able to do. If he could correctly identify and pinpoint a group of Katniss molecules he could bring her back.

Gale watched the scientists critically. He was looking for signs, most importantly what their confidence levels were. If they were calm and coolly in charge it would indicate all was well. Knowing this would help him calm down. But none came as he watched the normally composed Beete begin to look puzzled and disheveled.

For some reason it was hard to control the transporter. It was as if the machine had a life of its own. Beetee was worried. The revolution needed Katniss Everdeen even though Coin thought se did not. Unlike Soldier Hawthorne Beetee knew Coin hated the Everdeen's. Beetee pounded his fist on the keyboard out of frustration.

Gale's eyes widened. He turned around to face Haymitch who had not moved from Catnip's side. Gale did not want to believe this was how he was going to lose his friend. Gale could not afford to lose another person he loved. First Madge whom he could not rescue when the bombs went off and now Katniss whose body lay encapsulated in a clear tomb.

Haymitch moved his hand forward seeing the girl twitch even as she lay lifeless. He slowly gathered himself to kneel on the floor beside her still body. "I swear I did not know this would happen."

Gale looked toward her mentor. The man had unshed tears in his eyes.

Suddenly the room began to sway. The ground beneath them groaned and grumbled. Gale could feel the earth beneath his feet ripple. Like before Gale could see how the walls took on a gelatinous consistency. The thick rock wall that was above them spewed debris on top of Gale's head. It was becoming harder for Gale to stand.

"BEETEE" Gale cried as he pounded the glass window startling the man in the wheelchair. His best friend was near death and he could not help her.

The yelling in the control room alerted him that something was wrong he turned around into just in time to see Katniss begin to dematerialize again before his very eyes. Gale rushed forward toward the tube only to slam backwards onto the floor. He then got up and tired to pry the glass tube from the bottom with his bare hands. Instinctively he withdrew his gun and shot at the glass tube it ricochet and imbedded it self into the wall.

He hit the thick glass with his fists. "We have to get her out of there."

"Kid didn't you learn the first time these glass walls are bullet and shatter proof." Haymitch said wondering why this kid liked to shoot that darn blasted gun of his off. It was clear Hawthorne needed more training. "You are going to have to try breaking the glass with something different.

"Right" Gale looked around the room and spotted a chair where Beetee and the others were furiously working. Gale ran leaving Haymitch with Katniss semi conscious.

Katniss weakly opened her eyes.

"Sweetheart" Haymitch uttered placing his hand on the outside of he tube.

"Haymitch" Katniss felt the way her body felt light other worldly. Her thoughts were trained on Peeta on the lost opportunities she had with him. She wanted to change so much and once more things were ripped from her hands.

"We are going to get you out of there." Haymitch promised.

Katniss limply lifted her hand to touch the glass.

Haymitch put his hand on the tube. This crazy Seam girl was part of him. He saw her as more than just a Tribute, a Victor or the Symbol of the Rebellion. Haymitch saw Katniss as the child he denied himself to have choosing instead to dedicate his wasted life to drink. Katniss and the boy were his kids. Haymitch was sorry he did not see this earlier. If he had perhaps things would have been different.

"Please" Katniss felt tiered and wanted to close her eyes. However she pulled the remaining portion of her strength to speak to Haymitch.

Haymitch saw her lashes close. He did not want to lose this precious selfless girl who sacrificed herself for the people she loved.

"Tell Peeta I love him" Katniss weakly whispered toward Haymitch.

"I will Sweetheart. I will tell the boy you love him. You just have to hang in there."

"I can't…" Katniss whispered "Not without him." A silent tear rolled down her cheek as her hand slid down slowly and fell by her side limply.

"Katniss come back to me…" Haymitch demanded. During this whole exchange Haymitch did not notice that Gale was frantically trying to break the tube with one of the chairs from the other room.

Then suddenly the room began to tremble once again. The room was flooded with the blinding light as the tube Katniss was trapped in seemed to exude heat as the light began to intensify inside the tube.

The instinct to survive kicked in for Haymitch "Son we have got to get out of here."

"No I can break this…." Gale stubbornly slammed the tube with the chair.

Haymitch grabbed Gale who still gripped the chair in his hands and hauled him out of the room. Gale and Haymitch landed on the floor just as the glass partition locked back into place.

Haymitch lifted his head to look back. He saw Katniss once more disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hi all I thank you all for your support and the drive to keep me motivated...Here is the next Chapter as promised. I hope you all like it. Once more I would like to thank Daisy3D for your amazing help.

One more note...I do not own the Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay...all of it and the wonderful characters belong to S.C.

* * *

Katniss slowly surfaced from the inky unconscious pit she floated on. The voices around her were concerned, hushed. Katniss could not pinpoint who they belonged to.

"How long before she wakes up?"

"I do not know."

"She did take a nasty fall."

Katniss groaned, even with her eyes closed the clarity that surrounded her intensified the pain in her head. Lazily, her lashes briefly slid opened.

"She is coming through."

"Is she alright?"

Katniss turned her head away from the light of day, it hurt her eyes. Her lashes fluttered closed. Her hand weakly lifted to block out the light. The only thing she could really tell is the voices huddled above her were harmless and deeply concerned.

"Katniss…." Primrose gently pushed her sister's hair away from her face.

"Prim?" Katniss breathed. Her headache felt like fist pounding the interior of her brain.

Katniss felt another hand gently touch the back of her neck. She groaned at the contact. The touch was familiar "Mom?"

"Shhh…it's ok Katniss." Lilly breathed softly, glad to see her daughter was responding to her touch. Her daughter had been acting strangely since she won the Games. Lily was concerned for her eldest. The Games and the break between Peeta and Katniss affected her daughter. Their relationship was on a stand still momentarily. Katniss was dealing with a lot since her return to District Twelve.

"What happened?" Katniss groggily spoke. The last thing she recalled was hearing Gale and Haymitch frantically yell while she was trapped inside the tube. Her eye-sight was blurry. Katniss closed her eyes once more, willing them to adjust.

"We were so scared, we found you passed out in bathroom." Primrose said trying to control her tears. She and her mother had come home from helping Mrs. Harell deliver the triplets. It was something Primrose had never seen. A healthy baby in the Seam was a miracle. Healthy Triplets was unheard of.

Prim was feeling happy as she and her mother reached their home. They were entering the house when they heard Katniss yell loudly followed by a thump. Primrose ran upstairs to check up on Katniss. She was shocked to find her sister passed out in the bathroom.

"It looks like you hit the rim of the toilet bowl. You have a large bump on the back of your head." Lilly informed her daughter, knowing she sounded clinical.

At her mother's words Katniss shook her head then touched her head slightly everything around her began to take focus. "My head hurts."

"It will hurt for a while" Lilly needed to check her daughter now that she was awake

"How did it happen?" Prim was still concerned for her sister.

"I must have tripped...my head really hurts mom." Katniss quickly took stock of her surroundings. She was in the Victors Village. This was her room. This has to be sometime either before or after the Victory Tour. Everyone was wearing heavier clothing. Katniss pondered how she could arrive into the past again instead of staying in the future. Katniss blinked as her eyes adjusted. The ache in her head was diminishing but pain still radiated from where she hurt herself.

"It should considering a toilet bowl got the better of you."

Katniss blinked at the achingly familiar voice. All thoughts of how she arrived disappeared. Her eyes settled on Peeta standing by the doorway she could not hide the deep longing for him. The last time she had seen him was in the hallway at school. She recalled being held in his arms, participating in that kiss. That aching sweet stirring maddening kiss was still on her mind. Her silver grey soaked up his form. She could tell he was concerned. His smile was gentle. Katniss smiled back at him. "Hey."

Lilly saw the slight bashful smile that began to spread on her daughter's face. Her earlier summations that her daughter's issues had to do with the young man standing by the door were correct. Peeta and Katniss had been avoiding each other from the moment all of their social obligations to the Capitol were completed.

Lilly began to do the preliminary check, shining a light in her daughter's eyes to see if she had a concussion. There was a shimmering strong connection between Peeta and her daughter Katniss. As she checked the back of her head Lilly supposed it had to do with their Games. They survived together what no one else had. Their gaze locked on each other. Lilly could see the hurt and yearning in their looks to reconnect to the closes they shared in the arena. "Does this hurt?"

"Not there but, there that hurts." Katniss ground out when her mother touched her bump.

"Okay" Lilly was trying to be as gentle as possible as she snuck a look at Peeta who hung back looking at Katniss anxiously. What they needed was a chance to clear the air between them.

"Why…how did…" Katniss could not find the words to ask why Peeta was here without sounding mean and or angry.

Lilly raised an eye brow understanding what her eldest daughter was asking. Katniss was not the best communicator. Lilly entertained her earlier thought to perhaps afford them a private moment together a bit more seriously. They needed to talk, it was clear they argued but nothing was resolved between them. "Prim went to go get him. He helped us move you to your bed."

Peeta watched her closely. Katniss was unconscious for about roughly twenty minutes. Her mother could do nothing until she awoke. He was relived to see her open her beautiful silver gray eyes. He was painting when Prim pounded on his door so violently, Peeta thought it was Haymitch. He instantly became worried when he saw how distraught Prim was. Peeta did not waste time in rushing over to her house. He came in as her mother finished wrapping a robe around Katniss.

His instincts kicked in, picking her up gently cradling her within the safety of his arms like he had done so many months ago. Unlike the last time, he stuck around. Peeta had deposited her inside her empty home before he walked away. Peeta found his brother Rye smirking at him outside of the Everdeen home in the Seam.

It seemed his brother Rye had come around to see how he was coping with the loss of the wrestling championship and caught them making out in the hallway. Rye followed him as he chased after Katniss. He stood like an unknown sentry keeping an eye out for him. Oddly enough, what occurred that day; caused them to become closer brothers. Peeta shared with Rye the real reason Katniss and he were not together.

Rye would love to have a few words with the elusive Katniss Everdeen. That was a meeting that Peeta did not want to have happen. Peeta shook his head as he gazed at her with concern.

Peeta could see her disorientation; it was almost as if she did not know where she was. His concern for her grew. This was the second time she had passed out. This time she hurt herself. The last time it was the day of the big wrestling tournament and he was there to catch her. What bothered him was her distance afterwards. It caused him angst, thinking he had pushed her away by coming on too strong.

In hindsight he had lost but he had gained something. It took him going through the Games to make him understand that Katniss had to work through her emotions. Of course, her declaration on the train ride home that she was faking it hurt. He could not deny he came close to breaking every glass object in his train compartment out frustration, furry, and sadness.

It was Rye who pointed out the obvious. Katniss had feelings for him but was not ready to accept them. He did not believe his brother and they had gotten into a fight over it. Yet when he calmed down, he began to analyze everything Katniss did. If she did not care for him, she would not have saved his life in the games. Looking back Katniss acted like a girl who had feelings for him. If Katniss did not have feelings for him she would not have showed up at his locker to comfort him after the loss. Nor would she have noticed that Boyne cheated.

What transpired between them before the games was his only proof that Katniss had any sentiments towards him. They had shared a soul binding kiss. He knew that was her first kiss by her shy awkward responses. Peeta closed his eyes, recalling the way she opened up to him. With that information he could analyze the kisses in the Games. Peeta could pin point the ones that were forced and the ones that were not. This caused him to patiently wait for her. His only remaining fear was Gale Hawthorne.

Despite knowing they were not romantically involved; Gale was a permanent fixture in her life. Peeta knew Gale did not particularly like him. He also knew Katniss and Gale had seen each other in the woods. Peeta did not like it, but all he could do was observe her wishes to stay away. Rye however thought Peeta needed to go and brand her as his property. Peeta did not because he loved her.

Her eyes rested on him. Watching her, he could see her stare at him with hunger. His heart thundered in his chest "Katniss?"

Lilly Everdeen saw the heated looks exchanged between her daughter and Peeta. A certain realization came to her as she thoughtfully gazed at her oldest. Until this moment, Lilly had forgotten about the conversation she had with her daughter that surprising morning. This was the boy Katniss was speaking about so long ago. Before the reaping. Before the Games. This was the boy who Katniss was falling for. The Games sped up their love story and at the same time nearly destroyed it. Her daughter was an insanely private person. She did not like having people pry into her personal space, having cameras following her around must have frightened Katniss.

Lilly carefully thought about the Games and its demands. It had taken a toll on them but despite the damage the Capitol did Lilly could see that shimmering ember between them. Her pale blue eyes gazed at both teenagers, what was between them reminded her of a romance from a long time ago. Although they were still young Lilly knew she could not stop what began before the Capitol cast a shadow over their burgeoning romance

"Primrose why don't we go downstairs and make Katniss and Peeta some tea, perhaps some crackers or toast" Lilly suggested of her youngest daughter. Primrose was a like Katniss she was smart. However, what Katniss lacked her youngest had in strides. Primrose had awareness about the world around her. Something that Katniss did not possess. That scared Lilly more than leaving Peeta with Katniss.

Primrose was about to argue but she caught the way her sister was staring at Peeta. Her pale blue gaze turned to view Peeta and he was staring at Katniss in the same way. Primrose raised an eyebrow. "Sure, perhaps we can fix them some breakfast. I am famished."

Lilly could see the wheels turning in her youngest daughter's head. Heaven help them when Primrose decided to fall in love. "Come along."

"Okay I'll just wait downstairs." Peeta began to move.

"Peeta, stay, take care of her" Lilly briefly paused, put her hand on his shoulder to look at the young man in the eyes, what she found left her satisfied. Peeta loved her daughter.

Prim was not so subtle she gently pushed Peeta forward into the room and then shut the door firmly. She found herself at the end of one of her mother's looks. A look many would never attribute to Katniss scowl. "What, you think they would take that step by themselves?"

Lilly shook her head then uttered getting ready to reprimand her youngest child. "Primrose Everdeen" Lilly warned.

Prim simply smiled and hopped down the hallway acting like a child instead of the forty year old that inhabited her petite frame, leaving her mother to follow her feeling exasperated.

Inside the room Katniss and Peeta stared at each other awkwardly. The room was thick with tension. Peeta swallowed and moved forward, sitting on the side of the bed. After weeks apart he was desperate to feel close to her. He picked up her hand and then gave her his most serious stare "I do not think you should take retaliation on the toilet bowl. It will not do anything to further your reputation. Frankly, I think you should apologize, don't you think?"

Katniss chuckled. Peeta was the only one who could deliver such a line and sound sweet and sincere "I don't know Peeta I think I should at least take a whack at it. I think I lost my credibility as a Victor now that I have been beat up by the toilet bowl."

"Bathroom fixtures will get you every time. I am very leery of the showers; I always end up smelling like flowers." Peeta shrugged easily making a joke out of the fact that he could still not set the settings to a more masculine smell.

"I have a new healthy respect for bathroom fixtures." Katniss gingerly touched the back of her neck.

Peeta grinned "Don't worry" he leaned with a scheming tone of voice whispered "Your secret is safe with me."

Katniss could not help but laugh at his joke. She leaned forward then smiling gently whispered back "Thank you."

Peeta genuinely became serious he squeezed her hand. "Seriously though, are you ok?"

Katniss sighed missing this side of their relationship. Peeta was always able to draw her out of her introverted shell. "As long as you defend me from all menacing bathroom fixtures, then yes I feel better."

Peeta raised his eyebrow at her attempt at humor. He was serious at the moment. Katniss gave him quite the scare. It was something to think of being wiped out by the Capitol it was another thing to be injured by something so mundane "Really?"

"My head and neck hurts" Katniss whispered.

Peeta nodded his fingers traced her hand. He took a deep breath. It was time to burry the hatchet. "I have missed you."

Katniss flushed the words came out rushed from her lips "I am sorry. I just could not explain."

Peeta could see the tears gathering in her eyes. Katniss never cried unless she had a good reason too. He must be a good reason. He leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead near the spot where clove's knife cut her. "Shhh…"

She inhaled his scent. With her other hand she gripped his arm and held him there. Her face traveled upwards. She rubbed her nose against his taking his precious scent before her lips settled on his.

The connection was instant. The kiss progressed in a soft unhurried fashion. They reacquainted themselves, aware of only each others needs. This kiss was real. This kiss was for themselves; out of the arena and the public eye. Peeta pulled away he could feel her hiked breathing. He gently pressed his forehead against hers. Peeta pulled her to his lap.

Katniss settled her head in the crook of his neck. She once again breathed in his scent. He smelled of bread and spices. This was her Peeta. She sighed contentedly.

Peeta began to slowly message her neck. He felt the large bump. "Is your head still hurting?"

Katniss nodded; content to just be with him her brain forgetting about the pain momentarily. She snuggled closer to him.

Peeta looked down at her. Her lashes were closed. "Katniss I…"

"Stay with me?" Katniss breathed out.

"Always" Peeta automatically answered. He would always want to be by her side.

Katniss placed a kiss on his neck.

Peeta sighed at the contact. His arms rubbed her shoulder, his body reacted to her nearness. It was then he noted she only had the robe on. "I think you should get dressed."

Katniss pulled away her eyes going wide at his suggestion. She was in a room with Peeta, clad only in two solitary items of clothing. The first item, a bathrobe that had seen better days and the second item was her grandma looking underwear. Yet she did not want him to leave. "Don't leave."

"You have to get dressed Katniss."

"Close your eyes." Katniss replied.

"Katniss I am not a saint." Peeta grinned into her stubborn face.

"Fine, then wait in the bathroom." Katniss could not help the way her mouth pouted. She attempted to stand up, but her legs were wobbly and threatened to buckle.

Peeta quickly picked her up. She placed her arms around his neck. There was no point in arguing with her and Peeta acknowledged he did not want to leave. He leaned in and kissed swiftly. "Do you know what you are going to wear?"

Katniss thought about her options. She needed to pick something that would be easy for her to slip on with him around. A slow smile penetrated her face she would have preferred trousers but Peeta seemed like a skirt or dress man "A dress."

Peeta nodded as he gently laid her down on the bed "Which one?"

"You pick, you have better style than I do." Katniss shrugged.

He looked at her over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows "You are right about that."

Katniss giggled at his actions. She watched him choose a sun dress. Something she could easily slip over her head. It was one Cinna's feminine dresses. It was a soft orange. She touched the material recalling their conversation during the tour. "You like this color?"

Peeta blushed "Yeah, orange is my favorite color."

"It looks like the sunset." Katniss mused recalling that conversation.

"Exactly." Peeta smiled "Do you need anything else?"

"Socks, thick ones please, and a sweater" Katniss did not dare mention the undergarment she was going to have to go around today without. "The socks are in the small draw on the left and the sweaters are in the second draw."

Peeta obeyed finding a pair of the fluffiest socks and a sweater. "You are always cold aren't you?"

"Yes" Katniss said in a muffled voice as she slipped the dress over her head. She pulled the blankets up to her chest as she untied the robe and slipped out of it. She was sure she was one bright red tomato at the moment as she furiously worked.

Peeta turned around just as he saw her slip an arm through the arm of the dress. He turned around swiftly. He gripped the sweater and socks tightly, his heart rammed up against his rib cage with a violent force. He saw nothing, but it did not matter because he was a sixteen year old male whose object of his affection was just feet away. He was red and flustered.

"You can turn around now." Katniss could not help the blush that spread through her body.

Peeta sat next to her handing her the socks and sweater trying to keep himself under control. He watched as she lowered the comforter down and put on the fuzzy socks.

"Can you please button my dress" Katniss knew to ask this would be torture, but she wanted to feel his hands on her.

Peeta watched as she held her hair to the side. There was one button, but it might as well have been fifteen by the way his hands shook. He began to button on the back of her dress, but he fumbled it several times. He could feel her shiver at the contact of his fingers on her skin.

Once finished, Peeta quickly stood as she held her arms up to him so that he could carry her. He could not help the smile that spread on his face. He carried her and she automatically nuzzled her face into his neck as her arms held tightly around his neck and shoulders. Despite his leg Peeta easily carried her downstairs.

Prim watched from the kitchen as Peeta walked in with Katniss. A self-satisfied grin appeared on her face as she could see the tender looks exchanged between her sister and Peeta. She looked at her mother with a superior glance "See."

Lilly sighed heavily at her youngest and uttered "I just do not know what to do about you Primrose Everdeen. I just do not know."

Primrose pretended not to hear her mother as she placed plates where Peeta and her sister were sitting. She was going to redouble her efforts to help Peeta win her sisters heart.

Peeta spent the day with Katniss under the watchful gaze of her mother. He took the opportunity to do something they had not done since they were in the cave. They talked. They Shared things about each other as they sat on the couch. Bonding with words, what their bodies could not do.

Lilly could see the way her daughter seemed to open up to the boy. It was one thing to see it on the television, but it was another to see them interacting in reality. There was a strong bond between her daughter and Peeta.

It brought Lilly back to when she was young and in love. Katniss father had opened up a whole new world for her. Everything seemed to become brighter, more beautiful. Lilly could not help the twinkle in her eyes as she saw her daughter and Bing's youngest act the same way "Peeta would you want to stay for dinner?"

Peeta glanced over the sofa as Katniss inched closer to him. "If it is not too much trouble then, yes."

Katniss looked into his blue eyes and swallowed. She had to address what happened on that train ride over. She was not good with words, but Peeta deserved the truth. She did not want any doubts left in his mind. She also did not know how long she would have until she was pulled back.

"Mom is it ok if Peeta and I take a walk before dinner."

Lilly focused in on her daughter. She scanned her briefly before looking at Peeta. "If you are up to it?"

"Are you sure?" He questioned, looking at the knot in back of neck. The swelling had gone down. Her mother's tea and the cold ice pack had done wonders. Though he was not sure she was ready to walk around.

"If anything we can just sit on the porch." Katniss saw the concern in his eyes. "My coat and stuff is upstairs."

"I will get your coat and shoes" Peeta said quickly not wanting Katniss to move.

Primrose narrowed her eyes at her sister the moment Peeta left the room. "Katniss, you should talk about your break up."

Katniss turned a deep shade of red as her mother came to her rescue.

"PRIMROSE Everdeen leave your sister alone." Lilly slapped her wooden spoon on the butcher block from across the room. Her youngest was getting on her last nerve today. Prim was a sweet child it was however the meddling aged grandparent lurking inside of her that Lilly disliked.

"But mom, we all know she has been moping around the house since she stopped seeing Peeta. She will not even talk to Gale although I am glad that will never happen no thanks to Madge." Prim said mostly to herself. She loved Gale, but he deserved to be where he was at, as a pesky older brother chasing after Madge. Frowning she uttered "Whatever happened between them was serious enough to cause them to shift apart. They need to clear up the air, if they are going to move forward." Primrose stood arms akimbo looking pointedly at her mother.

Lilly took her youngest daughter and pulled her away further into the kitchen scolding "Primrose, let your sister handle her affairs privately! If she needs our advice she will ask for it. You need to stop being a busybody."

Katniss swallowed as Peeta came back down the stairs at the same time as her mother finished scolding Prim in hushed tone.

"Are you alright?" Peeta stopped.

"Huh?" Katniss sifted her eyes toward Peeta.

"You are flushed" Peeta pressed his hand to her fore head. "Maybe we shouldn't go outside.

Katniss eyes widened as over Peeta's shoulder as she watched their mother clamp Prim's mouth shut with her hand and proceed to drag Prim away. "No that's…" Katniss rushed then felt utterly embarrassed she had never seen this side of Prim before "I need the fresh air."

Peeta quirked an eyebrow as he turned around to see an empty kitchen.

Katniss quickly put her coat on, but got a little dizzy when she leaned to put on her boots.

Automatically Peeta leaned down to help her slide on her shoes. "Should I ask?"

Katniss sighed; then confessed. She was not able to hide the flush that was still on her face. "Prim is acting up."

"Prim?" Peeta was surprised by Katniss' answer.

"Yes she is concerned about…" Katniss shrugged not sure how to explain.

"Oh." Peeta said looking up at her from his position on the ground. "All finished."

Katniss stood up but Peeta quickly hoisted her up in his arms. Katniss hid her face in his neck, sighing at the contact. "Am I too heavy?"

"Are you kidding me I am used to carrying bags of flowers that weigh more than you do" Peeta winked at her.

As soon as they walked outside, Katniss felt a whole lot better. Peeta automatically placed a blanket around her legs as she sat in the outside chairs. He took a seat next to her. Katniss reached out for his hand.

Peeta slid his hand in hers and they sat there for a few moments. Staring amicably as the sun went slowly down.

"Have you heard from Haymitch?" Katniss asked quietly.

"I brought him some bread yesterday night."

"Peeta about the train…" Katniss began hesitantly she could feel his hand stiffen in hers.

"What about it?" Peeta knew they had to have this talk.

"I not good with words Peeta, I messed up."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. She sounded scared. He said nothing only gazed into her face.

"I…" Katniss stammered "the Capitol is mad at me for what I did with the berries. Haymitch was trying to help me because I don't show how I feel." Katniss looked down. "I could not even tell you what parts were acted and what parts were real, Peeta." Katniss shook her head "There were parts that I did not have to act, parts where you made me feel safe."

Peeta tipped her face toward him. Her confession made Peeta understand something he had been to blind to see. Smiling while soothingly touching her face, Peeta stared into her distressed eyes. "He did claim you have the personality of a slug."

Katniss laughed nervously. "Peeta I…."

He waited patiently. This talk was going better than the one done outside of the train. He was hurt and feeling sorry for himself. Having lost his leg in the games did do some damage to his pride. He was able bodied going in, but now he had to deal with using a prosthetic to walk around with. He did not have the same agility he had before the games.

"I did not want you to get hurt." Katniss was loosing her voice.

Peeta blinked as he saw her physical struggle to keep her face from crumbling. She was not given to crying, he had only seen her loose her cool twice. When she thought he had eaten the poisonous berries and when they were separated. She had trembled in his arms when she thought him dead in the arena of nightlock poisoning. Then after they were lifted away; Katniss pounded the invisible wall screaming for him when they were separated.

Katniss face contorted as she tried not to cry. She could feel the tears welling up within her. "Haymitch made me understand they would hurt everyone. I can't loose….because of me you lost your leg." Now tears appeared in her eyes they slipped from their silver depths as she gazed at him all the emotion she held within her heart.

The old Katniss would have held on dearly to her sentiments fearing the unknown. This wiser Katniss learned the hard way that when things were not said, opportunities were missed to enrich their small existence. She was much prudent now having this chance. She would not waste it. Katniss loved Peeta she welcomed the warmth and heaviness of those emotions and was unafraid to demonstrate it. Even if the way she felt came out in hiccupping messy tears.

Peeta was amazed by how she behaved and acted. Katniss was an old soul.

"I've cost you so much already. But Peeta I can't go on like this I can't I miss you all the time. The cave…." Katniss blurted "I think about…" she shook her head. "Peeta I can't….loose"

Peeta carefully watched her. He realized why she separated herself from him. It was a clear demonstration of where he stood with her. Katniss was always trying to protect those she cared about. She separated herself from him because she did not want him hurt by the Capitol. She foolishly thought it better to go at this alone than to work together like they had done in the Games. He hauled her onto his lap. She held on to him, her wet face snuggling into the crook of his neck. His neck was the landing place for her tears.

"Shh….it is ok Katniss." Peeta soothed. "I understand. I should have known what you were doing. You told me you are not good with words. You are better with your actions. I should have paid attention to your actions."

"I'm sorry Peeta." Katniss looked into his face.

Peeta wiped her tears from her face. "We are ok."

Prim looked through the front door of the house to find Peeta placing a tender kiss on Katniss forehead. They appeared to be reconciled. She smiled and uttered "finally" to no one in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

Hi All, Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and for the follows. I am utterly speechless. Thank you Daisy3D for reading through this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter & come and check me out on my new tumbler page mega-aulover.

PS...I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Katniss heard her mother and sister leave the house. It was very early in the morning. There was an emergency in the Seam. She had not been able to sleep because of the nightmare concerning Peeta. She needed to see him to make sure he was well. Getting up, she showered and changed into a dress. Quickly she headed to Peeta's, her heart threaded through her chest heavily as her need and desire to see Peeta drove her.

For three days she had been spending all of her time with her Boy with the Bread. It was glorious. Katniss did not even bother knocking.

"Peeta" she called out quietly. As she awkwardly stood in the hallway of his home, she debated moving further into the room. She did not have to make a decision.

"Katniss?" Peeta was in his studio painting when he heard his door open and close. He came downstairs with his paint brushes still in hand.

Katniss launched herself at Peeta.

Peeta understood "Nightmare."

"Yeah" Katniss said from within his arms.

"Come on" Peeta moved with her snuggly anchored to his side. "I'll make us breakfast."

Katniss nodded.

Peeta smiled to himself breathing easier. He too had a nightmare. No one in his family understood. Not even his brother, Rye. Thinking of his brother, Peeta wondered how he was. Ever since his talk with Katniss, he had made no move towards town or to meet his brother Rye. Peeta wanted to focus his time with Katniss, and that is what he did as the day progressed. Although, his mind still wondered how things in town were going.

In town the store bell of the Bakery jingled as a customer walked in.

Rye was counting the stock of the items they had in the back; he came to the front and raised a blond eyebrow as his eyes raked the customer from the ground up.

"Hi Rye"

Rye immediately flashed the blond haired girl with the freckles on the side of her neck named Blanch an approving glance. She was on time. Blanch was his escape route to get out of the Bakery to see Peeta. "Hey."

"My mom wanted to thank you for your delivery yesterday, Rye." Blanch batted her lashes at her favorite Mellark.

"That was no problem." Rye crossed his arms across his chest to emphasize his muscles.

Blanch appreciatively gazed at Rye Mellark. "So, I was wondering when your break was?"

"Well that depends on when you have time?" Rye leaned forward bracing his hands on the counter. He smiled charmingly at the girl who was dating some kid who graduated from school last year.

"I have some time now" Blanch twirled a lock of her hair in her finger.

Bing cleared his throat, watching his middle child openly flirt with the girl. He recalled what it was like to be young. There was a time in his life where he just went after every girl. "Rye I think it is time for your break."

Rye nodded, he kept his grin hidden. "Thanks dad."

"Sure just don't let your mother know." Bing advised.

"Sure." Rye picked up his knapsack as he jumped over the counter with ease and walked out with Blanch.

As soon as they were cleared of the Bakery, Rye turned to Blanch, "Thanks babe, I really appreciate the cover."

Blanch blushed "Sure you are going to see your brother."

"Yeah," Rye nodded.

"What Peeta did, declaring his love like that to Katniss was so wonderful" Blanch sighed.

Rye did not want to openly grimace "That's my brother Peeta, my mom is not happy about the whole situation you know, with Katniss being from the Seam.

"Ugh, who cares about that, I mean she's a Victor. Your mom should be proud to have her around." Blanch rolled her eyes. "It is so sad that you have to sneak out to see your brother just because he is with Katniss."

It was a lie of course what Blanch said. But he had not heard from younger brother in three days. He was worried about Peeta. Rye saw first hand what happened when you killed a person. His brother changed after returning the games. Peeta was not the same social kid. Nor did it help that Katniss faked her affection towards his little brother. Peeta was turning into a loner. This would not do. "I will meet you later."

"Sure, can't wait" Blanch nodded before watching Rye confidently walk away.

Rye Mellark was on his way to see his little brother. He hid in his backpack bread from the Bakery. The trek from the bakery to the Victor's village was a good distance, but Rye did not care. Rye was determined to help Peeta.

When he neared the meadow Rye saw a few kids from town hanging out. This was as far as most merchants traveled into the Seam. As he walked the kids approached him. Most of them were in Peeta's class.

"Hey Rye" Boyne Smoot called out.

Rye narrowed his eyes toward Boyne, who cheated by hitting his brother in the groin in order to win.

"Boyne" Rye greeted though he wanted to smack the kid around a little for what he did to Peeta. Growing up Rye was not close to his little brother. Rye thought Peeta to be a nuisance. Peeta held antiquated ideas about love, not to mention a backwards conception about marriage. Peeta never dated and was highly uncomfortable whenever he and their older brother, Graham talked about girls. Rye held the conception of Peeta becoming spinster bachelor until he caught Peeta and the frozen queen making out after Peeta lost the tournament. A tournament Boyne cheated his brother out of.

Boyne used his fingers to quote "Going to see you brother the Victor."

The kids laughed at Boyne's comments.

Encouraged Boyne continued. "Hey guys Peeta needed a girl to help him win. He is such a loser." Boyne snickered.

The friends gathered around Boyne joined in the mocking laughter.

Rye spun around and grabbed Boyne by the collar. "You watch what you say about my brother. You don't know him, and you do not know what he is capable of."

Boyne wanted to laugh recalling that experience outside of the changing rooms. "If you said that of Katniss Everdeen then I would take you seriously."

"That's right Boyne my brother's girlfriend is a deadly killer. If she heard you were making fun of Peeta she would shoot you and gut you alive." Rye said of the girl he caught his brother with. To say Rye was speechless was an understatement. It had been a total surprise to Rye, to watch his little brother put the moves on Katniss 'queen of the scowl' Everdeen. How his kid brother managed to score with the hottie Katniss Everdeen under Gale Hawthorne's nose amazed him.

Boyne scoffed "Yeah right. Like she is his girl, we never see them together…" Boyne managed a challenge even as Rye's hand clutched his collar tighter. "Everyone knows Peeta has no conception of how to keep a girl."

"Neither one of them have been seen around town Boyne, they don't have to do anything now that they are Victors. As for keeping a girl, Mellark's don't do that unless we are serious. My two brothers got their girls tightly wrapped up. Unlike you; you don't have your girl on lock." Rye let Boyne go and then grinned with that legendary Mellark smile.

Boyne frowned as he looked behind him at his girl Letty. She was a tall girl with kind eyes and no brain. "I think the fumes of burnt bread have finally gotten to you Mellark, Letty has my back."

"Or really?" Rye raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes shifted toward Letty.

Boyne did not like Rye Mellark's insinuation. "Yeah Really."

Boyne truly was a brute. "While you are touting your stupid wrestling win. It gave me the time to get to know your girl. Real. Well." Rye spat in a charming yet menacing voice. Everyone knew Rye's major occupation in life was to get as many girls as possible. Rye winked at the girl who stood amongst Boyne's friends. Rye addressed her openly, with flirtatious intent, "Hey Letty."

Boyne eyes widened. His head snapped to the side to stare at his girlfriend. Boyne witnessed his girl Letty who never reacted to anything he did; give Rye a scorching come hither look. It was clear Boyne was no competition for Rye Mellark. The only rival Rye had in school when it came to girls was Gale Hawthorne. Hurt by the betrayal Boyne exclaimed "Letty."

"What?' Letty answered annoyed before her tone changed "You left me alone to go off with your friends. Rye has been so sweet to me." Letty prattled.

Rye laughed then said "See you tomorrow Letty same place."

"Sure…" Letty anxiously said not caring if Boyne heard her.

"What the…" Boyne said, by this time his friends were openly laughing at him.

"You see Boyne; we Mellark's are able to take what's not ours. My brother stole Katniss from Gale and I am going to take your girlfriend away. Because Mellark men…." He looked into the crowd dismissively while recalling the way his sneaky little brother had managed to play tonsil hockey with Katniss. Apparently from what he gathered from his brother, they had kissed more than once. Rye watched the way Letty sighed at his smoldering look. "…appreciate women."

"Oh that Katniss is such a lucky girl." Letty exclaimed envious that Katniss Everdeen got a Mellark. Rye was the one every girl in the district wanted for their own. It was no secret Mellark men knew how to treat their women.

"That is not true" Boyne scuffed trying to find a rebuttal to Rye's point but could not. Boyne could see his friends were beginning to change. "Katniss is with Gale Hawthorne."

"Katniss my have been Hawthorne's girl at one point." Rye knew Peeta and Katniss were not together. But who could have known that only a few months after catching his brother and Katniss, that she would volunteer for her sister and his brother would be reaped for the Hunger Games. Rye and his family thought Peeta would never survive. They had said their goodbyes the day of the Reaping. Yet, Katniss Everdeen surprised them all by saving their brother's life and bringing him back home. "But now she is with my brother, has been for quiet some time. That kiss in the cave proved it."

At Rye's words there was a few cat whistles from Boyne's friends as they recalled the kiss where it was evident they did not want to stop.

Letty turned to Boyne "You are such a loser. You make fun of Peeta, but he's our District Twelve Victor. You just one a little trophy and you think you have it all. But you don't have everything 'cause you don't have me."

Boyne watched as Letty gave Rye a kiss before leaving. His friends were cracking up at his expense with unbridled laughter.

Rye kissed Letty back, not too deeply, but just enough to get under Boyne's skin. Despite his accolades with women Rye was in awe of his little brother.

"Letty wait, baby…" Boyne cried out to his ex-girlfriend as she walked away. Defeated Boyne wanted to cry. He knew that what Rye said was true. Despite Gale's prowess with other girls in the district, it appeared Katniss left Gale to be with Peeta. Boyne knew personally there was something brewing before the games because of the way Katniss acted with him. Boyne ran after Letty.

Rye walked away continuing his path. He thought in depth about his brother.

Peeta had come back a Victor but it cost him greatly. He was no longer that easy going good guy. Peeta did not smile as quickly, his eyes were shadowed. And Rye suspected his brother did not sleep. His brother lost his leg and for while there had to use a cane. It did not help when the family all but abandoned Peeta. Their mother refused to move into the Victors in retaliation for fraternizing with Katniss. Rye clearly did not care to listen to the old witch and was acting as a liaison between the family and Peeta.

Yet Rye knew of all the things that affected his brother, the greatest was the loss of Katniss. She was the love of his life. Peeta was not kidding when he told everyone he had a thing for her on national television. It was more than just a crush. Peeta had worshiped the ground Katniss walked on since the tender age of five.

To see him wallow in sadness for weeks made Rye angry. He wanted nothing more than to set Katniss Everdeen in her place. Rye did not care that she was the Co-Champion of the 74th Hunger Games. It did not matter that she could easily shoot him with her arrows or that she could skin him alive. She hurt his brother and darn it Rye wanted her to make Peeta feel better.

With this thought, Rye crossed the entrance into the Victor's Village. It was mid-afternoon. His brother should be up. Rye glanced at the Everdeen house as he passed by it. His heart burned for his baby brother. It drove his resolve to make Peeta smile, his steps quickened, rushing toward Peeta's house. His brother never locked the door to his house. Rye did not know why.

Rye burst in through the front door, his bold steps stomping into the house. The door slammed back "Peeta!"

Katniss yelped as Peeta roughly pushed her out of sight onto the floor. His instincts were quick. Peeta jumped off and over the side of the sofa, he landed on the other side, shocked, ready to attack. It was then he saw his brother. He exclaimed "RYE!"

Startled by the intrusion, Katniss hands shook as she sat on the floor. She looked over her shoulder to see Rye Mellark standing by Peeta. Katniss immediately clutched the fabric of her dress. The top button of the dress she wore was unbuttoned. She turned red at having been caught kissing Peeta by all people, Rye. Peeta had pecked her on the lips and things had gotten heated between them. Katniss discovered it was easy to let go with Peeta. She became hungry for his touch just like in the Quarter Quell and the cave.

"PEETA…." Rye flinched shouting his brother's name. Then straightened up when he caught the sight of the girl crouching on the floor behind his brother fixing her clothing. His mouth hung open "Katniss!"

"Geez, Rye don't you ever knock!" Peeta was unaware that he was shirtless.

Rye only grinned as a mischievous sparkle entered his darker blue eyes. Here he was, bemoaning his brother's luck and the kid was making out with Everdeen. "Well, well what do we have here?"

"Rye" Peeta was frustrated. He ran his hand through his tousled hair.

Rye bent down to retrieve his younger brother's sweater. "I think you need this."

Peeta took the sweater, having realized that he was only wearing a thin sleeveless undershirt. He could hide the blush that stole into his neck. "Thanks."

Katniss had never actually met Rye Mellark she only heard of him by his reputation as a skirt chaser. Gale often complained of the middle Mellark. He was roughly about the same height as Peeta if not slightly taller, but where Peeta's chest was broader, Rye was not. However he was just as built as Peeta. Rye could very well be stocky if he did not take care of himself. His eyes were darker than Peeta's and his hair was a shade darker and curlier. He had a dimple on his chin and she could see why the girls loved him. He spelled trouble and fun mixed up in one very appealing package.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta slipped on his sweater only noting that Katniss was standing behind him. She placed her hands on his back momentarily. He could see his brother's focus was solely on her.

"Well here I was thinking my poor little brother was suffering." Rye began speaking. From his vantage point he could see that trademark Everdeen scowl. "Yet little did I know he was being consoled by the very source of his problems." Rye's eyes raked up Katniss appreciating her lithe form. She was hovering protectively, ready to strike.

Peeta shook his head "Katniss this is my brother Rye."

Katniss sucked in her breath as she tentatively stepped out from Peeta's shadow. She was grateful when Peeta put his hand on the small of her back, tenderly encouraging her forward. She extended her hand to him.

Rye blinked rapidly as he captured her essence, he saw Katniss through his brother's eyes. She might act tough, but there was a hidden vulnerability about her that unless you were next to her you would not see. It was what the nation fell for. "Hello, nice to finally meet you. You know you are all Peeta spoke about since he was about five."

Katniss turned her head to look up at Peeta. Since there reconciliation, they had grown closer. Today was the only day where her Mother or Prim was not around her home. After she showed up shaken and near tears Peeta suggested Katniss stay at his house. It was a welcome break. They could afford to have privacy without having her little sister Prim meddling to get them to grow closer. It was Peeta who thought it sweet the way Prim tried. It meant she only wanted Katniss to be happy.

However Katniss was glad to have Peeta all to herself. After a leisurely breakfast they had ended up on the sofa. One thing led to another until Rye interrupted them. In many ways she was glad his brother showed up. She was not sure if she was ready for more than what happened. "So, what did he say?"

Rye grinned. He liked her already "All sorts of things."

"Great, what is in the back pack?" Peeta redirected the conversation.

"Some Mellark goodies, but nothing I have in bag can compare with what you had in your hands on." Rye wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the couple, enjoying their red faces.

Peeta grabbed the bag and walked into the kitchen. Katniss rubbed her arms. "Rye why don't you stoke the fire while I make us something to eat. Katniss would you like some tea."

Katniss nodded mutely as she followed Peeta.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Peeta immediately grabbed her pushed into a corner as his mouth kissed her briefly, yet passionately. "Are you ok?"

She could not form a sentence all she did was nod her head.

"Look Rye is…" Peeta had no way of explaining his jokester brother who chased anything in a skirt. "Reckless. He can say anything. I mean absolutely anything, he has no filters, and he is overprotective with me. I…just don't want you be too grossed out." Peeta put his forehead against hers.

"You forget I am always around the Hawthorne's you would not believe what comes out of Rory's mouth or Vicks for that matter and they are just boys. I swear Vick is little but he likes to crawl underneath the tables to look up women's dresses. I never wear anything but slacks to the Hawthorne's."

Peeta laughed recalling Rye doing the same thing, at about ten or eleven years of age. "Well you know how we guys are…."

"Gross…." Katniss supplied.

"Yeah" Peeta wiggled his eyebrows at her and he looked like Rye. "Now I am going to get some snacks for us. Go out there and promise me not to shoot him."

Katniss wickedly grinned before she somberly promised "I would never hurt anyone in your family not even your mother. Well maybe not the witch."

"Right" Peeta said pushing her out of the kitchen.

Katniss walked toward to where Rye sat in front of the fireplace. It suddenly became cold and she found herself rubbing her arms. Katniss did not know if she wanted to square off with anyone about her relationship with Peeta. As of right now they had yet to walk around demonstrating that they were together for real. She found her sweater and slipped it on.

Rye stood up and was startled at her soundlessly standing behind him. She was quiet. He frowned then addressed her. "You know, I should not be friendly with you."

Katniss did not say anything she only stood looking uncomfortable. This was not a conversation she wanted to have. The old Katniss would have run. The new her, the one that knew that a world without Peeta was not a world worth surviving in stayed and listened.

"You hurt my brother." Rye stepped forward then thought about it as he saw her scowl. Rye was intimidated, but at the same time this was his brother's heart he was protecting. Summing up his courage, Rye looked at Katniss Everdeen in the eyes and uttered. "I do not want him to suffer any more and if you make my brother hurt agian I will make your life a nightmare. I don't care that you can shoot me with within a fifty foot range or that you can mangle me with your hands."

"You are right." Katniss blinked, unsure as to what to make of Rye Mellark. He was in the same age as Gale and was known for being a prankster. Yet here he was protecting Peeta. Katniss felt her face soften. This was the Peeta effect. Peeta was goodness personified. She wanted to preserve that, and she looked to Rye seeing that he too wanted to protect Peeta.

Rye carefully observed the girl who so captured his brother's heart. She seemed contrite and nervous. Rye saw a side of her he guessed was only reserved for the people who really knew her. Normally her face was set in a harsh grimace or looked absolutely bored.

"Rye, there is no excuse for what I did." Katniss shook her head as she wrung her hands together behind her back. Katniss had to do something she had yet to do with anyone. She was about to state how she felt about Peeta. She looked to the floor all or her emotions came filtering up to the surface. Her face turned a soft pink, the steel in her grey eyes softened like the wool of a baby lamb as she spoke "I care about Peeta."

Her voice was not harsh, it was soft. Rye could see her physical transformation from the huntress to a full fledged girl. However he did not hide his ire, things needed to be said, things needed to be questioned "More than Gale?"

Katniss shook her head appalled "Gale and I aren't, I mean he's …"

Rye laughed cruelly, "Your cousin?"

Katniss became annoyed. Then spat out "Gale is with Madge."

Rye eyebrow's raised unexpectedly, "Madge Undersee the Mayor's daughter?"

Katniss shook her head in the affirmative.

"So you and Gale…."

Katniss shook her head, repulsed "It would be like liking you, totally gross."

Rye laughed at her description. He stood up from his position and sat in a winged chair next to the fire place. "So you think I am gross."

Katniss blinked suddenly at the change in Peeta's brother. It seemed he was satisfied with her answers. The same teasing light Peeta had came into Rye's eyes. Katniss was unsure as to how to proceed with the truce; however she made the effort to let her guard down. It was obvious Rye was important to Peeta. After all, he made the trek to come and check up on Peeta. "Yep" Katniss said popping the 'p'.

"You know this would be the first time a girl has found me gross since I was around seven years old."

"What is up with you Mellark men liking girls at a supper young age?" Katniss grumbled flopping on the couch she dragged the throw around her legs.

Rye could see Katniss was comfortable in his brothers' house. He wondered once again how Peeta managed to catch the unattainable get. "It is a curse I guess."

Katniss yawned last night she had not been able to sleep. Her nightmares were at all time high. She wanted desperately to find a way to find rest in Peeta's arms. She smelled the throw and hummed. "How did you sneak out of the Bakery with out your mother, the witch finding out?"

Rye watched her snuggle into the throw, he saw her sniff the throw and hum in appreciation. It was like when a girl borrowed a guy's shirt. She did it because she enjoyed the smell and comfort. He wondered if his brother slept on the sofa. "They probably think I am chasing some girl at the Slag Heap." Rye had a standing appointment with Blanch later on.

"Ah. I see" Katniss spoke as she sleepily yawned. "You employed misdirection."

"Here we go" Peeta said putting the tray on the table. He sat down next to Katniss she immediately sought his side. Her head fit on his chest just underneath his shoulder blade. He slid his arm around her, resting it on her shoulders and she snuggled closer, her hands tucked underneath her chin. Peeta glanced down at her. He could see she was sleepy he slowly ran his fingers on her shoulders.

Rye could see they were a couple moving in sync with each other. Katniss showed a genuine affection toward his little brother. It was a shock to see Katniss act so girly when they were in private. Rye watched the way she sighed and her lips curled into a pleasant smile as she snuggled into Peeta's side. It was as if she was listening to his heart beat. Rye shook his head, giving his brother a mischievous grin.

The girl by her brother's side was a skilled hunter. Her ability with the bow was well known in the district. He had eaten enough of the game she killed to know how proficient she was. She cleanly shot animals through the eye so that the maximum meat could be eaten. The most impressive kills were the squirrels, as they were tiny and somehow she managed to soot them through the eye every time.

Rye personally hated squirrels. When he was younger a squirrel bit his elbow. True at the time he was attempting burn its tail, but that was neither here or there. However, despite his hatred of the furry tailed creature, Rye could assert no one in the district could shoot with such deadly accuracy. Katniss had grit and stubborn determination. Rye hated to state it, but their mother was right when she stated they finally picked a Victor for their district. It was why their Games were so highly watched.

No one but Katniss Everdeen could have won the Games and brought his brother back home. His curiosity was peaked as he thought about the Games. They seemed inseparable during the interview and the crowning. Rye sat forward in his chair bracing his elbows on his knees.

He looked to his brother briefly, wondering about everything Peeta told him in confidence. Rye contemplated how Katniss could come crawling back into his brother's life. They stared at each other waiting for the moment when Katniss would fall asleep and they could speak openly. It was not long before Rye watched her eyes closed shut as she fitfully fell asleep.

"How the hell did you tame this wild cat?"

Peeta would not expect anything less from his audacious brother. Rye was the comedian in the family, the prankster; he was the one who was least likely to do something meaningful with his life. Rye was, however, as Peeta discovered misunderstood. He used comedy to offset the hard times. Their mother compared Rye to their older brother Graham. Growing up in the bakery Peeta was hurt physically but Rye was beat down with words. "We talked."

"Talked" Rye snorted as he sat back in his chair. "What happened? I thought she isn't good 'at saying something'?" Rye recalled her famous words during their stay in the cave.

Peeta did not want to discuss their relationship with Rye "We worked it out."

"In other words, you caved in." Rye said.

"No I did not." Peeta sighed shook his head.

Rye sat forward, sarcasm dripping from his one word statement "Really!"

"Rye I am warning you. Trust me, when I tell you we have discussed it in private." Peeta said quietly forcing the subject closed.

Rye saw his brother did not want to continue. When it came to Katniss, Peeta was not only protective, but stubborn. Rye decided to go a different route "So, does Katniss mind the leg?"

Peeta shook his head Rye could be insensitive at times "No she doesn't. She is the only one who doesn't pity me."

"Then why don't you marry her." Rye bluntly asked. Marriage was not for him, but for Peeta it was a different story. It was not hard to tell where this was going between them.

"Her mother would kill me. Besides we are too young." Peeta gushed out. Mrs. Everdeen had a fondness for him but, in her opinion Katniss was too young to entertain the idea of marriage. Peeta agreed with her mother. Plus, he knew they needed to iron out a few things. They were slowly getting to know each other, and Peeta was glad for this private point in time. The Games seemed to speed up everything. They matured them in a way no one but another Victor could understand.

"Yeah, but you guys are together..." Rye looked to his baby brother.

"Yes we are." Peeta was not about to explain it to Rye.

"Listen Peeta, by the way you guys were going at it before, if you don't marry her, it won't be too long before oops…" Rye wiggled his eyebrows, naughtily holding his hands out in front of him pretending to amorously kiss a person before patting his belly then rounding it. "I'd be an uncle. Now that I think about it I am going to spoil your kids rotten" Rye formed an evil grin on his face.

Peeta did not know what to say about his brother's shenanigans. Of all the things his brother could have said, Peeta never thought his cavalier brother Rye would suggest he marry Katniss, much less have kids with her. He did not have to answer as Rye immediately asked.

"Are you happy?"

Peeta looked down at the girl in arms, "Yes."

"I thought I would never see the day Katniss Everdeen was tamed." Rye scratched his head.

Peeta shook his head in disbelief he was glad Katniss was fast asleep.

"Now, if you need any pointers I am free. But just to let you know girls like it when guys…"

Peeta cut him off "Rye really!"

"What? You have to know what to do in the bedroom lil'bro, we Mellark's are known for two things. Our skill with our bread; and our skills with the ladies" Rye made the feminine form with his two hands.

Peeta shook his head he had heard all about Rye's encounters with all of the girls who crossed his path. "It's alright Rye. I do not think I need help in that department."

Rye grinned wolfishly "I forgot, you got to second base. Tell me is she tan…"

"Rye." Peeta growled "I love Katniss, and I am not going to talk about her like you do with all of your conquests." Peeta was serious.

"Right I will not touch that subject again." Rye saw the certain metal that entered his brother's peaceful eyes. His brother was strong, stronger than he or Graham; and Rye respected that. Peeta hardly lost his demeanor, but when it did happen his little brother could be an animal. "Well I got to go I have an appointment with one of the Harrison twins down at the Slag Heap."

Peeta groaned "Maybe you should be the one to slow down."

"Nah, the fields just opened up for me. Didn't you hear Gale Hawthorne's with Madge. Now all the girls are mine to play with."

Peeta watched his brother leave and hoped for his sake none of the girls ever found out about his ways. If not Rye would be in definite trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Labor day Weekend !

Here is the first of the two chapters I am going to publish. Please enjoy. I hope that the next two chapters clear up things for all those who have questions.

Thank you Daisy3D you rock!

PS..I do not own HG but I love to write about them...

* * *

Katniss could not believe she was able to spend this much time with Peeta. She had no idea how the last time she jumped into her past she had barely a day, and this time she had weeks. She could not work out how it was she ended in the past when she was supposed to be materialized in Snow's Palace. Nonetheless Katniss was enjoying her time in her past. She looked into the mirror.

Part of her did not want to go back to the war, to the Boy who was destroyed by the Capitol. She admitted to herself going back was not attractive. She did not want see Mags die. She did not want to lose Peeta all over again. She did not want to see Coin's face. That woman was rubbed Katniss the wrong way. For some reason Katniss felt Coin wanted her dead and that was not a reality she wanted to return to.

Nevertheless everyday she woke up expecting to be back in Thirteen with the war going on. Her panic subsided as soon as she realized she was still within the four walls of the Victors home. The weeks passed by giving Katniss the opportunity to change things that she did not do the first time. This time around her mother accepted her relationship with Peeta. She was getting to know Peeta's family much more intimately. She also fostered the relationship between Gale and Madge.

"Katniss you should wear this dress." Madge called from within her closet as she held out a yellow sheath dress made out of layers of georgette.

"It is cold outside Madge" Katniss looked into the mirror critically scrutinizing her reflection thinking this is what it was like to be in love. A soft smile appeared on her face as she thought of her Boy with the Bread.

Peeta was amazing.

"Okay" Madge called out as she put back the yellow dress. She was enamored with the outfits Cinna made for Katniss. Mage touched a sweater made out of cashmere. Madge did not know what cashmere was but she knew it was heavenly to the touch.

"I think I am going to wear what I have on." Katniss called out as she glanced at her self in the mirror. Katniss knew she could go dressed in a potato sack and Peeta would still find her the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on. This was something she never would have allowed herself to do in the past. Katniss would have called this frivolous and unnecessary. But having lost everything and given the chance to redo her life, time with Madge speaking about clothing and boys was well spent.

Madge stepped out of the closet to inspect her friend. Her friend wore an old pair of dark jeans and an old sweater that had seen better days. "You can not go over in that outfit Katniss."

"Madge there is snow out on the ground." Katniss groaned as she eyed her sturdy trousers.

"Yeah but you do not want to look like you just slept on the floor of the hob."

"The pants do not have any rips in them." Katniss said frowning toward Mage. She touched the soft material of her gently used jeans. As much as she liked looking nice she still wanted to look like herself.

Madge did not care for Katniss, frown as she said "The slacks are barely passable and I will allow you to wear them. But really Katniss that top is horrendous." Madge said pointing to Katniss choice of top.

"My sweater is fine" Katniss scowled.

"It looks like something Buttercup sleeps on every night." At receiving Katniss scowl Madge shook her head and threw her hands in the air. "I swear you and Gale are the same stubborn person. I say go right and you guys don't even go in the opposite direction you blaze your own path. Do you know he refuses to take anything I give him, to help his family?"

"I know he looks at help as if it was charity."

"I am his girlfriend it's not charity coming from me!" Madge exclaimed raising her hands in the air.

"Prim goes over to the Hawthorne's home all the time to bring Peeta's bread and other stuff with her because Gale refuses to take anything. I have argued that his brother's are growing. I have argued that he cannot feed them all on his salary from the mines. Still Gale refuses."

"So you use Prim huh?" Madge entertained this idea.

"Yup, you need to be crafty with Gale."

Madge thoughtfully tapped her fingernails on her chin. "Maybe I can bring the boys over to my house, to make a supposed repair and pay them in food."

"That could work" Katniss nodded.

Madge smiled then she made a face at Katniss' choice of top. "Do not get to comfortable with that sweater, Catnip." Madge narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You are not wearing that."

Looking at herself in the mirror Katniss grimaced. The sweater she wore was comfortable it but had seen its last day. Madge was right. She needed to dress a little better. "Alright what would you recommend I wear?"

"Really" Madge squeaked happily.

"Of course Madge, you know that I am not really good with this stuff. That is why I have Prep-Team." Katniss smiled at Madge. Upon Peeta's encouragement she had been spending time with her friend whenever she was not with him. She was a little ashamed of herself for not taking the opportunity to get to know Madge better the first time around. She was ashamed of becoming jealous that Madge and Gale were together.

Madge did not bother waiting for Katniss to change her mind. She went back into the closet. Madge ran her hands over the wonderful clothing Cinna made, it was bittersweet. Katniss had all of the trappings she could have ever wanted but she could not find a nights sleep. Her friend's nights were filled with nightmares of what she experienced in the Games. "Are you sleeping better?"

Katniss paused because she could not sleep at night. In the past the only time she slept well was with Peeta as they had done on the Victory Tour. Since that moment in the cave Peeta always made her feel safe. "No not really, I can't sleep by myself you know that."

"Do you sleep with Primrose?" Madge was curious.

Katniss blushed deeply.

At her silence Madge immediately stepped out of the walk in closet. Peeta told Madge about Katniss blacking out. Madge was afraid her friend had feinted. She questioningly called out "Katniss?"

"I nap everyday with Peeta on the sofa."

Madge was relived to hear Katniss voice but then Katniss statement struck a chord with her. "Does your mom know?"

Her blush deepened as she confessed "My mom caught us napping once. When she asked, Peeta told my mother we could not sleep at night." Katniss played with the hem of her shirt. "Peeta also has nightmares. The napping helps Peeta and I recuperate the rest we do not get at night."

Madge shook her head as she headed off to the closet. "I just do not know how you managed to get your mom to agree to your naps with Peeta."

"My mother understood." With Peeta by her side Katniss was able to find a balance. They both healed each other. Katniss was able to open up about how she felt about the Games. Something she had not been able to do at all with anyone. No one but Peeta understood what they uniquely went through as Co-Victors. They created their own ways of copping. Often speaking about their nightmares helped them both. Peeta made a ball of dough for her to pound on when things threatened to over take her. Katniss thought about the life back in District Thirteen and all of the people who never made it out of twelve. Somehow she had the suspicion she was going to have to go back even though she wanted to stay here.

She found herself questioning how to save more of the citizens of her District, including Peeta's family especially Rye Mellark.

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday afternoon?" Madge called out from the closet.

"No what happened?"

"Two merchant girls, one named Letty and another named Blanch had a massive brawl over Rye. The girls were rabidly hurling insults at each other while their boyfriends tried to keep them apart." Madge chuckled. "No one was surprised but everyone was scandalized of course."

"Oh Rye" Katniss sighed picturing Rye in her head grinning as he watched two girls fight over him.

"Seriously though what is it about these Mellark boys that all the girls go gaga over." Madge thought of Gale and his tall form. He was a splendid manly specimen.

"You would have to be with one to comprehend." Katniss understood their desperation.

"Everyone kept on saying they were baked. What does that even mean?" Madge questioned.

"I am a baked girl." Katniss could hear the silent scrape of the metallic hook of the hanger against the metal bar.

"What?"

"Being baked is being charmed by a Mellark." It was more that being baked was the direct result of being in with a Mellark and falling for them. Katniss was thoroughly cooked from the inside out by Peeta's love.

"No wonder the other boys put up with it. The Mellark men have been charming women for decades. Even Peeta's mild mannered father, had at one point sowed his wild oats before marrying the witch." Madge said pulling out warm sweater dress. "Here try this?"

Katniss approved as she saw what Madge brought out. The dark russet orange colored dress could be worn as is or with slacks and boots. "I will change in the bathroom."

"Okay." Madge looked at her watch "What time is it?"

"I don't know it has to be sometime around noon." Katniss hurriedly began to un-tuck her long sleeve shirt. She could not wait to see Peeta. With each day that passed Katniss made sure she showed him in her own way that she loved him. They were making memories with each other. Katniss hoped to change the future. If he remembered the bread perhaps he could remember other things. As time passed by other worries began to take the forefront. Currently her biggest concern was the up coming trip around the districts.

"Great my dad wants me to be home before one. He has an important call with the Capitol. He wants me to watch over my mom."

In the bathroom Katniss slipped out of her long sleeve shirt and slipped on the sweater dress. It came slightly past her mid thigh. Not comfortable with the length she kept her bottom half intact. Sighing she walked away from the mirror and made her way into the room.

"Gale will be disappointed; he wanted to spend time with you tonight."

"I know but he understands my mom needs someone to look after her." Madge added.

"Okay so how do I look?"

"You need a belt." Madge decisively said putting a large brown belt in Katniss hands.

"Thanks Madge" Katniss nodded.

"So you excited about the tour it is coming up in a few days."

She nodded mutely. Katniss did not know if she could once more face the families of the dead tributes. However this time she had the opportunity to change how she behaved.

"Katniss do you realize you will get to see what the other districts look like." Madge said wistfully. She had always wanted travel, but the Capitol did not allow them to move. Gale was right her father was a puppet for the Capitol.

"Yeah" Katniss looked to her friend whom she had gotten to know.

"Katniss" Madge knew their houses were bugged but she did not care. "If something were to ever happen" Madge began.

"Don't talk like that." Katniss said.

Madge knew the Capitol was having trouble controlling the districts. "No listen, if something where to happen. Where should I…"

"To the meadow, that is where I and Gale would head." Katniss said looking at Madge hoping she would understand that the holes in the fence would allow for easy access to freedom.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome" Katniss quietly said. Just like she had grown bonds with Madge and Rye she wanted to warn them. She wanted to save them. She hoped this helped.

"You are going to look so beautiful in the Tour." Madge wistfully said as she gazed at her friend.

Katniss worried smiled to herself. "I hope so."

"Just be yourself what can go wrong" Madge grinned mischievously.

Katniss laughed at Madge's joke. The only person she had to convince was Snow. She had to prove to Snow that she loved Peeta. Katniss did not like the idea of getting married at such a young age, but it was much better than what she went through in the future.

There was no doubt Katniss truly loved Peeta but showing her private feelings was hard. If she could prove it to the districts then perhaps they would not have to go to the arena once again. Things would change indefinitely for them. In District Thirteen there were rumors Snow was sick. The poison he ingested over the years was finally taking a toll on his body. Katniss wondered if they could simply wait until Snow died.

"I got to get going" Madge was not too happy.

Katniss uttered "Me too."

Both girls headed downstairs when they approached the mud room to head out.

"Going over to Peeta's again?"

Katniss paused and blushed "Yes mother."

Madge plain out chuckled at her friends face. "Hello Mrs. Everdeen."

"Madge" Lilly greeted glad Katniss had more friends coming over now than before.

"I am going home now but I will see you before you leave alright." Madge said as she buttoned her coat and slipped on her boots and headed out.

From her perch Lily quietly watched Katniss interact with the Mayors daughter. This was a normal act that her daughter was not able to do before she got together with Peeta.

Katniss came inside closing the door "It looks like it is going to snow again."

"Do you think we could get some fresh game before you leave?" Lilly said to her daughter who had not gone hunting in weeks. She spent her time with her friends, her family or Peeta.

"Sure I can go before the start of the Tour." Katniss said slipping on her boots.

Lilly witnessed the change in her daughter when she realized being with Peeta was better than being without him. Lily could see the same bond between her daughter and Peeta that she shared with Katniss' father. "Katniss please give Peeta thanks for the cookies. Prim absolutely adores them."

Katniss frowned today was Saturday and there was no school on the weekends. Normally her sister would be shadowing her mother around the house. "Where is Prim mother?"

"She is visiting Rory and Vic this afternoon."

Katniss began tying up the laces of her boot "Madge and I were just discussing this upstairs in my room."

"Really, I am glad Hazelle does not mind us giving her food."

Katniss pushed her hair out of the way. Her braid needed to be redone after switching outfits. "Did she take enough bread and stuff?"

Lilly wiped her hair away with her wrists "Yes Rory came over to help her."

"Gale is just so stubborn mom." Katniss re-braided her hair. Gale was so stubborn and he had a thing against Peeta even though he was dating the Mayor's daughter.

"You two are like two peas in pod." Lilly chuckled at her own joke.

Katniss shook her head as she stood up. "I will be back before dinner."

"Make sure Peeta comes over to have dinner with us." Lily smiled as she ground some dry herbs with her mortar and pestle.

"I will tell him" Katniss said as she bundled up. It was becoming colder and colder outside. They were expecting their first snow of the season any day now. Katniss made the trek from her home in the Victors Village to Peeta's. She did not bother knocking. She called out "Peeta?"

"In the kitchen" Peeta called out happily.

Katniss walked over to him. "What are you making? It smells great."

"Bread for Haymitch and…"

"Cheese-buns for me" Katniss exclaimed as she picked up the cheesy confection from the plate where Peeta was putting them.

"Katniss they are hot…"

Katniss blew on the treat before her saying "Don't care…"

Peeta smiled at the sight of her trying to greedily stuff the bun in her mouth with out letting it cool off completely. Katniss was so used to hunger that sometimes she did not eat. She was still too thin for his liking. He chuckled "Did you eat today?"

Katniss shook her head no. She was hungry and saved her appetite for the moment she saw him. Peeta always had something delicious to eat. She grinned at him and blushed at his blatant stare.

Peeta leaned over the counter to kiss her.

Peeta was always so much more comfortable with showing is affection. Katniss was not but she was learning slowly. No matter how many kisses they shared Katniss always felt that stirring in her stomach that made her turn red and hungry.

"Good grief, why are you guys always so lovey'dovey isn't the honeymoon period over with yet?" Rye complained at the sight of his little brother and Katniss kissing.

Katniss blushed as she pulled away from Peeta. They did not hear the door slam when Rye came in.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Peeta grumbled at his brother. Rye always seemed to interrupt any alone time he had with Katniss.

"I am. I am making deliveries" Rye shrugged setting down his bag full of baked goods.

"Aren't you a little far from town?" Peeta questioned.

Katniss was used to Rye coming over all of the time. He was the only one of Peeta's family to visit him often. Though she was getting to know his older brother Graham and his wife Ava, whenever she went into town she always stopped at the Bakery even though she did not need to, to buy something. Graham was always there while Rye was nowhere to be found. Katniss avoided the Bakery when their mom was behind the counter.

Peeta began to do the same thing, just because his mother was so overbearing. Peeta did go into town to eat Sunday dinners with his family every once and a while. His mother the witch often made Peeta feel bad. That woman made all of her sons miserable. Katniss cared about Peeta's family now that she had gotten to know them. She did not want Rye to get in trouble with that woman. "Will your mom get mad?"

"Nah, my dad is manning the store today. Frankly he wanted me out of his hair."

"What did you burn this time?" Peeta questioned.

"Nothing, I am the best baker at Mellark's." Rye boasted even though he burned two batches of whole grain bread.

"That's because I am not there anymore." Peeta countered back.

Rye flexed his muscles "I am the master baker."

"Rye the only thing you can make successfully is the snickerdoodles cookies. Everything else is a toss-up because you do not pay attention." Peeta shook his head. Rye was a master at organization and efficiency but he had the attention span of a fly.

"Well snickerdoodles gets me the ladies…" Rye wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and loved the way it made Katniss blush.

"Ha…" Peeta snickered "the only ladies you get to follow you are the four legged bushy tailed variety that like to howl at the moon and are flee bitten."

Katniss laughed.

"Good one little brother, good one" Rye laughed though he gave Peeta that look that said he was going get him later.

Katniss loved the interactions between Rye and Peeta. She and Primrose never acted like this although Prim was ferociously smart.

Rye stretched then put his arms around his brother and Kantiss. "So what are my favorite Victors doing today?"

"We were going to have a picnic in the meadow." Peeta looked to Kantiss.

Rye wiggled his eyebrows "Watch out Katniss it looks like my brother wants to put the moves on you."

Katniss turned red. After that one time they were caught, she and Peeta agreed to slow things down. They talked and held hands, but they had not repeated what occurred that day. One of the reasons why, was Primrose, they did not want her younger sister catching them in an embarrassing position like Rye did.

Rye grinned proud of himself. He found it hysterical to see the great Everdeen blush like a school girl. Rye pulled open the refrigerator door. "Great orange juice I love this stuff."

Peeta rolled his eyes then winked at Katniss. Rye liked to poke fun at Katniss, Peeta wanted to give his brother a bit of is own medicine.

Katniss wanted to strangle him but she had to admit Rye was the loveable pain in the neck.

"So Rye, have you told Daisy you love her yet?" Peeta innocently asked.

Rye spit orange juice across the room.

Peeta started to laugh at Rye's expense.

Katniss did not know who Daisy was. Katniss was confused. She looked from Peeta to Rye to see what they were going to do.

Peeta looked to Katniss "Oh right you have not met Daisy yet. She is a friend of the family who has been in love with Rye since she was in diapers. For some reason everyone thought Daisy was in love with Graham. She is not and I told Rye she liked him but Rye has been resistant to true love."

"That annoying little ball of…" Rye pretended to gag.

Katniss looked so bemused. This sounded like brother drama.

Rye was mad as he narrowed his eyes at Peeta as he explained to Katniss who and what Daisy was. "Daisy is my Delly."

Peeta knew if his brother could he would try to wrestle him to the ground. "Daisy is my friend Delly's cousin. Her family works for the train station. Daisy is a sweet girl and Rye really does care about her but he will not admit to it. Last year he wanted to beat up Gale's friend Thom because he thought Thom was sniffing around Daisy."

"Not true" Rye defended himself.

"I think I know who Delly is, she the curvy blond girl who sat with you at lunch?" Katniss thought really hard for a connection that she could use to connect her past with the present.

"Yeah, that's Delly" Peeta confirmed.

Katniss frowned then recalled the girl with the slightly darker shade of blond "Is Daisy the girl who Delly is constantly around."

"Yup that is Daisy" Peeta supplied.

Katniss turned to Rye innocently she uttered "She is not that bad Rye"

"Not that bad, I found her and Delly speaking to a wall once." Rye shook his head as he pointed to a wall. He mouthed 'she is crazy' to Katniss.

"That's because you made her drunk" Peeta said. He did not like that his brother did that to either girl. Peeta and Rye fought over that one.

Rye grinned bashfully having been caught "Well it was funny."

"No it was not" Peeta was getting upset.

"Rye that was not nice, by the looks of Daisy she is not the type of girl who you should do that to. As for Delly she does not look as if she could harm a fly." Katniss knew this to be true. Delly was willing to help with Peeta regain his memories.

"Oh no you are on the Daisy and Delly wagon train as well." Rye murmured.

"Rye I wouldn't be to hasty to bypass Daisy I mean you never know what the future holds for you. One day you might lament not going after a meaningful relationship." Peeta warned.

Katniss became sad suddenly thinking about Rye being dead. She gripped the counter. She did not want this sadness to engulf her. Peeta immediately put a hand on her back and rubbed it. She immediately calmed down.

Rye caught the small move between his brother and Katniss. They were constantly doing this, comforting each other. They were not the type of couple who was public about their relationship. However once you got to see them in private and got to know them you could see how much they cared for each other. Even though Rye was not ready to settle down, no matter how much needling his family did. He saw what his little brother and Katniss had and it was tempting. In many ways Rye wanted that closeness. He wanted a girl to love him for who he was and not his reputation.

"So how is the family" Peeta asked.

"Graham found out Ava is pregnant." Rye supplied thinking of his sister in law.

"Wow when is she due?" Peeta touched Katniss arm he could see the soft look in Katniss eyes at the mention of his sister in law having a baby. Although he wanted children one day Peeta could not in good conscience help bring a life into this world that would most likely end up being reaped. Peeta grimaced.

"Next spring we think" Rye smiled.

"And dad?"

"He misses you."

"I think I am going to take the incentive and come to Sunday dinner. That would defiantly shock mom."

"If you do you should do it before the Victory Tour." Rye answered "You should bring Katniss."

Peeta nervously looked to Katniss "Do you think you want to come to one of our Sunday Dinners?"

Katniss smiled "Sure maybe I can bring your family some wild turkey."

Rye would love to see Katniss at their dinner table. Their mother was going to flip her lid. "Speaking of the wild Katniss when are you going to go hunting again, my dad is hunkering for some squirrels?"

"I was thinking of going hunting soon, I haven't really gone in a long while." Katniss had not gone into the woods since she woke up here. She wanted to stay as close to Peeta as possible.

"Katniss is not going hunting again Rye" Peeta said forcefully.

Rye looked to Katniss. He could not believe his brother was making a power play. "Peeta did you just say that Katniss could not go hunting."

Katniss eyes were wide "I can go into the woods to hunt for a few squirrels for your father Peeta. You can not stop me."

"Yes I would Katniss" Peeta answered.

"What" Katniss muttered, she was surprised by Peeta's blunt attitude. This was the bossy Peeta she had met when they were training. This was also the Peeta who threw out Haymitch's liquor and threatened to throw him to the Peacekeepers if Haymitch violated their training by drinking.

"Katniss you can not go out there by yourself it is not safe" Peeta felt his anxiousness over the topic rise.

"Seriously Peeta you need to stop while you are ahead." Rye warned as he saw Katniss and his brother square off.

Peeta wanted Rye to stop talking he looked crossly at his brother.

"Peeta I am perfectly capable of handling myself out there in the woods" Katniss shot back genuinely upset that he would try to pull something off like this.

"May I remind you how you feinted twice, and the last time you hurt your self on the back of the head." Peeta gripped the counter. The thought of Katniss alone in the woods frightened him. All sorts of things could happen to her.

Rye looked from his brother to Katniss.

"I will be okay Peeta I have not feinted in weeks." Katniss knew why she blacked out. Everyday she woke up she feared she would be pulled back.

"Just because you have not blacked out in weeks does not mean it cannot happen again." Peeta was sticking to his position.

Rye understood both sides of the conversation. Katniss was most at home in the woods, but his brother had a point she had lost consciousness due to what Peeta called a headache. Perhaps she should not go into the woods by herself thought but did not speak it out loud.

"Katniss I do not think you are ready to head out into the forest by yourself." Peeta was trying to think of a way to talk her out of it.

"Peeta are you putting into question my abilities to care for myself" Katniss was getting to that point where she lost her calm.

"Katniss I think he is afraid of what would happen to you out there alone should the lights go out in your brain." Rye clarified.

"Rye shut up this none of your business." Peeta growled at Rye.

"Peeta stop being so patronizing nothing is going to happen out there in the woods." Katniss said curling her fists in her palm.

"Katniss" Peeta slammed his hand on the counter. His blue eyes narrowed as he yelled at her in desperation "I do not want to see you hurt. I do not want to carry your lifeless body again. I can't okay I can not see you get hurt!" Peeta shouted then walked away furious.

Katniss jumped in the air at his outburst then followed him "Nothing is going to happen to me, Peeta."

Peeta paused then said "I need to take a walk."

"No Peeta not with out me." Katniss went to touch his arm.

"Katniss I am upset I need to get out of here." Peeta shook with anger he grabbed his coat and walked away.

Rye knew his brother had a temper but he had never seen him act this way before. His eyes moved to Katniss who stood at the entrance of the door with her head lowered. He saw Katniss shoulders shake as silent tears fell from her face. Rye went to her and embraced her. "Hush he's going to be okay."

All of her fears were realized at this moment she began to cry in earnest "I lost him, he is angry with me…"

Rye never thought he would see Katniss break down like this. "Nah he just needs to cool down you will see he will be back."

But Katniss could not be consoled. Rye had never seen a girl cry in earnest the way Katniss did. It then struck him, the reason Katniss acted like she did not care is because she had a vulnerable heart. She easily got hurt and it took her longer to recover.

Katniss shook her head managing to pull herself together. She needed to be alone. In a quiet whispered voice she said "I am going to go home."

"Okay" Rye nodded watching her sadly pick up her jacket and walk away.

Katniss blindly walked to her home.

"Hey Catnip" Gale was waiting for her at the front porch. He finally figured out that she and Peeta were feeding his family. He was mad but when he saw her face he forgot his issues. "What happened?"

Katniss felt the room sway. Her eyes became large on her face and she gripped her head. "I am not feeling well."

"Catnip" Gale was concerned as he saw her stagger inside the house. No one was home and he was not sure if he should go inside.

Peeta came in through the front door. "Hey is Katniss here?"

Gale looked at baker boy. He was not convinced this kid was the best thing for his friend. "What happened, she is crying and not feeling well."

At Gale's description Peeta became alerted "Where is she?"

"Upstairs"

Peeta ran muttering "Not again."

Gale watched Mellark run for the stairs. For having a fake leg the kid was pretty quick Gale decided as he followed him.

Katniss was on her bed she could hear the cries of Gale and Haymitch as they screamed at Beetee. Tears poured from her eyes as she desperately tried to stay where she was. Katniss did not want to leave here. There was so much she could do.

"Katniss" Peeta said stepping in through the door.

Katniss began to thrash her head back and forth. Her moans and desperate whimpers quickly filled the room. Peeta quickly hugged her to him murmuring in her ears. "Katniss it is all right."

Katniss did not hear Peeta as her brain was filled with pain. Her eyes shot open as she desperately tried to stay with him. She clutched at his arms trying to use him to anchor to this world.

"Peeta…." She tried to mouth that she loved him but everything began to distort.

"KATNISS"

She felt herself slowly slip away as the room spun and everything became black.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

Hi ,All! So special treat for Labor Day. You get Two Chapters instead of one. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.

PS...Daisy you are the best. Thank you for proofreading girl. I don't know how many times I have written Beetee's name wrong and you catch each an every time.

...I don't own the Huger Games, they belong to the wonderful S. Collins.

* * *

Gale paced back forth. His hair was disheveled "Anything yet?"

Haymitch looked at the melted mangled chair in the other room. Beetee forbade them from going back in side.

Gale paused to look at the chair. He was so focused in on getting Katniss out that he made stupid judgment calls. Gale realized he let his emotions get the better of him. Madge told him all the time he could not simply react, he had to pause and think.

"Hey do you want to sit down, you are making coffee nervous." Haymitch croaked out. The waiting was driving Gale mad and Gale's complaints were getting on Haymitch's last nerve. Haymitch was about to find some duck tape and forcibly confine the kid in a chair.

"Sure" Gale sat down next to Haymitch. He watched him take out his handkerchief and blow his nose. Gale ran his hand through his hair and then sat forward bracing his arms on his knees. Then his leg started shaking.

Haymitch noticed the kid's leg shaking. The legs of the chairs were making a scraping sound on the concrete floor. It was grating on his ears. Haymitch gave Gale a contemptuous glance.

Gale noted the man's angry look and stopped moving. "Sorry."

Haymitch did not reply he grunted.

"How much longer do you think?"

Haymitch looked at the kid. "Don't know."

Gale looked out into the room. For some reason, the glass door did not slide open after Katniss disappeared for the last time. That was several hours ago. Since then there was no word from Beetee or his team. They seemed to huddle together speaking in a language he did not quite comprehend. He ran his hands through his hair once more.

His silver grey eyes rested on the remnants of what once was the steel and plastic chair. If not for the old man, he would be like that chair right now. That chair was making him reflect on his life so far. Gale swallowed he looked to Haymitch, he saved his life and a debt of gratitude was owed. "Thanks."

Haymitch said "For what?"

"For saving my life, I could have been like that chair."

"You were only trying to help get your friend out of that tube." Haymitch said.

Gale blinked thinking even so he owed Haymitch Abernathy a debt. Something he would have to repay back.

Haymitch sat back his mind was worried and he wanted to will Katniss back into the room. He recognized he too was as anxious as Gale, though while Gale manifested it by moving around, for Haymitch it was internal. It reminded him of the process of having to watch the Games from a detached room where only the mentors were allowed in.

That dammed room made the hearts of many turn cold. While others were made into puppets by Snow himself. There were no real winners in the Games. No one ever reaped the benefits promised by the Capitol.

Victors learned never to show what they were really thinking until absolutely necessary.

Snow was always watching.

Gale looked about the room. He swallowed as he became anxious.

It was eerily quiet.

Gale stood, he needed to move. The only time he was still was when he was hunting with Katniss. It was as if a different part of his brain was activated for that. Outside of hunting, Gale did not like staying still. He liked the frenetic pace of District Thirteen, it was a direct contrast two the slow grind of District Twelve.

Haymitch shifted in his chair as he stretched out his legs watching the scientists in the control room.

For the past five and half hours the only noise that could be heard was Beetee and his team of scientists conferring with each other. The only bit of technology was in the computer system they used to power the machine. Everything else was ancient. There was a massive amount of mathematical jargon written on paper as they came up with a theory. Then they tested it. Upon failing they would go back and repeat the process.

Beetee wheeled to the counsel.

Gale noted the difference in the scientists faces. There was no hesitation this time. No hopeful glances in either direction in hopes that their newest idea worked. This time there was just pure confidence written on their faces.

He stopped pacing.

The machine groaned and moaned, giving off a screeching sound. Under Beetee's control it began to reactivate. Unlike the other times Gale was glad to see the darn room shake.

Both Haymitch and Gale braced themselves as the room jostled violently. Suddenly the room filled up with an intense bright light. Gale and Haymitch sheltered their eyes.

"We got a fix on her…." One of Beetee's colleagues shouted contentedly.

"Making calibrations to anchor her cells to the coordinates" the other scientist called out.

Haymitch stood watching as his fingers held on to the table where Beetee and the others were working from.

"I see her Haymitch, I see her" Gale gleefully shouted.

Suddenly the room stopped shaking, the light disappeared, and as if nothing happened the tube lifted and glass door slid open.

The first one inside the room was not Haymitch or Gale. It was Beetee, he held a small box. "There are no signs of radiation."

Gale ran right after, he kneeled on the ground and gently picked up Katniss form. She whimpered, her body slightly trembling.

"We got to get her to the infirmary, they are waiting for her." One of the scientists said.

Gale took off.

"Wait I must speak to her" Beetee wheeled himself to follow.

"Can it Beetee" Haymitch ground out as he two followed Gale he was worried about how this darned experiment would affect his kid.

Two days later Haymitch sat by the Girl.

The beeping sounds of the hospital monitors were the only noise in the room. They were monitoring her vitals closely even though the doctors that were allowed to treat her announced she was okay. For five hours-and-a half hours, Katniss disappeared altogether. According to what Beetee explained when he came to visit yesterday, her cells were essentially floating in the air. Haymitch was afraid they were not going to be able to put her back together again. Miraculously Beetee managed to bring her back and get her out of that test tube. Beetee wanted to speak to her, but she was in no condition.

She was barely conscious. Katniss was delirious, and Haymitch was frankly scared. Coin made sure this experiment was kept quiet. The official excuse was simple. The Mockingjay was exhausted and needed rest before she could continue being the Mockingjay.

They kept her under for a day giving them the ample time needed to check her. They quietly ran all sorts of tests on Katniss. Finally they concluded she was fine. Only one exception was found, she had a bad case of dehydration. Apparently, having her genes scrambled made her body severely parched. The doctors wanted to make sure the drugs they used to sedate her were out of her system before releasing her. It would not due to have a drugged up Mockingjay in District Two.

Haymitch was glad she had gotten a clean bill of health. Though Haymitch was not sure about the state of Katniss mental health, jumbling a brain was never a good idea. Peeta was the perfect example.

Sitting forward, Haymitch braced his elbows on his knees, burrowing his face in his hands. The Girl had taken a big risk and no one knew if it worked. Haymitch rubbed his face. He should have never let her volunteer. He almost lost her. When she disappeared for the second time, Haymitch's heart stopped.

"Hey, how is she?" Gale asked peeking in his head through the entrance of the door before his body made an appearance into the private room they had Katniss in. He was relieved everything was back to normal.

"Well look who decided to show up" Haymitch raised an eyebrow.

"I was with Beetee, couldn't get away. Then I had to get Rye out of trouble again." Rye Peeta's brother, was making his life impossible. Rye was one of the people Madge led to the meadow.

Peeta's older brother was at the edge of town near the slag heap of all places when the first bomb went off with some girl. Rye found Greasy Sea and her granddaughter lost in the confusion. He actually carried both the old woman and her little granddaughter in his arms. Along the way he found others and encouraged them to follow him. Rye ran into Madge who was leading her own group to the Meadow. Gale acknowledged Rye was a brave man, but a real pain in the neck.

"What did Rye do this time?" Haymitch asked. He liked the eldest Mellark. The guy was a hero, but preferred no accolades. He could have been a soldier like Gale but had no taste for weapons.

Rye preferred to work in the kitchens. He often said killing people changed a person and he did not want to change. Gale did not understand, but could not judge Rye, because he was a good guy like his brother. All of the refugees from District Twelve said Rye was the comedian that helped their moral, while they were fleeing in the woods. Haymitch loved the fact that Rye had a rebellious streak the size of the Capitol. It kept Gale busy.

"He mouthed off to the head chef about the ingredients that should go into the making of the bread. Fortunately this time, Rye was right. His way is more efficient. It yields healthier bread and more quantity to that will help us with the food rations." Gale rubbed his face, though he wanted to laugh at the chef's red-faced anger at having to be proven wrong.

Haymitch whistled.

"Yeah because of him we are now going to have better tasting bread." One thing was certain the eldest Mellark loved to harass Gale when he got back from hunting. Rye always told him that his aim was off, that Beetee needed to make him a better crossbow or maybe even better eyes.

Gale grinned as he thought of Rye.

The middle Mellark was typical District Twelve, doing his own thing against the establishment. He caught Rye slipping food to the people who were hungry, especially the kids or the infirmed.

"Well at least there will be something edible on our plates." Haymitch grumbled.

"It was good bread Haymitch, he knows his trade well." Gale announced. Rye did not care that it was a major offense here in Thirteen. He said his father did it and so would he. Gale had gotten Rye out of many scrapes. Gale understood and appreciated Rye for it. Especially when Rye went out of his way to give Posey a cookie when his sister was not well, Gale could not throw the kid in the brig. Rye had a big heart just like Peeta once had before the Capitol got his hands on him.

"If there is one thing those Mellark's know, it is bread. That witch was very frugal, she would have fit here nicely." Haymitch thought this who stinking District were like drones. Not much thought just people existing on a carefully constructed schedule.

Gale looked to Katniss still form, glad to know she was only catching rest. He read the report but he wanted to personally see her. She gave him quite the scare. She was gone for more than five hours before Beetee finally managed to get her back. "Is she better?" Gale asked.

"She has been floating in and out." Haymitch grunted.

"But has she been able to get out of bed?" Gale questioned even though he knew they sedated her to run the tests. She was most likely just still under the influence of the anesthesia.

"She still has not gotten up, because she still under the influence of the drugs, but other than that she is fine."

"Good" Gale nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I need a drink." Haymitch grunted.

Gale grinned, "I could use one too."

They both laughed.

"I am glad she is back." Gale sighed openly. He hated what he had to do next. "I got orders from Coin."

Haymitch sat back in his chair, waiting to see what that woman wanted from Katniss. Coin was making sure Katniss kept her promise to help in the war effort.

"She wants Katniss to go to District Two as soon as she is cleared from the hospital. They are having trouble getting through to the district. She hopes having Katniss present will advance the rebellion and give a moral boost to those who are currently engaged in combat." Gale looked to Katniss it did not sit well with him that Coin was forcing her to do things like this as part of the Mockingjay Agreement.

As much as he wanted Katniss there in District Two, Gale wanted his friend to rest more. They were leaving tomorrow night and three days of recovery after her body was scrambled and put back together was not enough. He was scared that what happened to her, despite what the doctors said, would affect her later on. Gale had not been this scared since he saw her become limp in the arms of Peeta Mellark before her Victory Tour.

"I'll tell sweetheart when she wakes up." Haymitch promised.

"Okay" Gale nodded and walked away. He paused at the door. He slipped his hands in his pockets before speaking, "Hey Haymitch."

"Yeah," Haymitch watched the angry boy forced to become a man.

Gale removed his hands from his pockets looking at Katniss. There was so much he wanted to tell her. She was his best friend, but the war needed to be won. The Capitol had to pay, Gale swallowed. "Tell her I will be with Beetee in weapons development."

"Got it kid." Haymitch grumbled sitting back in his chair as he stretched out his legs.

Gale left silently, his hands in his pockets once more. His thoughts shifted to Madge once more, and the sacrifice she did to rescue over three hundred extra people. One thousand two hundred fifty three people escaped because of Madge and people like Rye. Gale however wished for just one more number added to that list. Oh, how he missed Madge. With sad eyes, Gale made his way out the room.

In the hospital room Haymitch looked to Katniss, once more wishing he had a drink in his hands. He thought this kid had more lives than that darn bag of fleas, oddly enough, called Buttercup. That mangy cat always seemed to get into his house when they were in the Victors Village, never left him alone. He often found it lying squarely on his chest when ever his drunken stupor ebbed away. He rubbed his face.

"Peeta…"

At the sound of her raspy voice Haymitch sat up. It was the first intelligent sound she made since they rescued her. Cautiously he leaned forward "Sweetheart?"

"Peeta…" Katniss said desperately. Her brain hurt, it felt like it was out of focus. Katniss moaned out of pain.

Haymitch squeezed her hand "Sweetheart, it's Haymitch."

Katniss opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. Instantly Katniss knew she was no longer in District Twelve. As her eye sight cleared, she found herself in the dank cinderblock room of the infirmary. She turned her eyes to look at the shadowy figure hovering over her peripheral vision. "Haymitch…"

"Hush kid, we got you out."

"Peeta how is he?" Katniss was desperate to know.

"Kid you know that he is about the same. Though Prim…"

Katniss rushed as she tried to sit up. "I have to go back I was so close."

"Katniss, calm down before that nurse with the thick hairy ankles runs back in here to give you another shot." Haymitch gruffly bit out, blocking her from getting up and tearing out her IV's.

Katniss lay back down. She turned her head to the side away from Haymitch. She gray eyes looked up in shock at the hospital equipment. Disappointedly, she was once more in District Thirteen. It seemed as if nothing changed.

"We were scared for a while there, did not think we could get you back." Haymitch breathed out.

Katniss shook her head still shaken. Deflated, she wanted to cry at how she left things with Peeta. She wanted to show him that she cared. Having to return after a fight was heartbreaking. She could only imagine what he was thinking. A myriad of emotions filtered through her. Katniss became frustrated because she could have affected more changes, may be saved more people if given the opportunity. She should have been able to save Peeta or his family.

"What happened?"

"Haymitch I was so close…" Katniss whispered desperately.

Haymitch frowned thinking she was speaking about the killing the president. "So that crazy contraption works?"

Katniss shook her head, watching her mentor take out a grey handkerchief from his pocket. "I want to go back."

"Well, you can not go back now. Beetee wants to do some recalibration to the doohickey." Haymitch blew his nose with the handkerchief. He hated the humidity in these tunnels his nose always seemed to run. "Besides, I just got the word. Coin wants you to be the Mockingjay in District Two."

"What now?" Katniss shook her head "Haymitch I need to go back…"

"Not going to happen Sweetheart, Coin wants you in Two."

Katniss bit her lip "Maybe when I get back we could try it once more."

"Possibly, but you know a toilet doesn't flush around here without Coin's expressed permission." Haymitch pulled up his sleeve to point to the schedule tattooed on his skin.

Katniss looked at Haymitch before resting her head back on the pillow. She wanted to see Peeta. "Does anyone else know about the machine?"

"No it was kept hush-hush. Coin did not want to broadcast anything with out positive intelligence. I think she believes the machine is a bust." Haymitch scrubbed his face as he stood to leave.

Katniss kept quiet then changed topics "Haymitch, honestly how is Peeta?"

Haymitch looked down as he slipped his hands in his grey uniform pants. "He is doing better. Like I said before Prim is with him. She a few others are working with him around the clock."

Katniss shook her head in acknowledgment for the update. Prim was with him and that is all that mattered. "How long, until I am sent away on my next mission?"

"As soon as they patch you up kid you are shipping out. They need you out there to rally the troops."

Katniss took a fortifying breath. She wanted to understand what she went through. The actual mechanics of it would be too much for her, but she was sure Beetee could explain it to her. He was the only one person who could do that. "Can I walk around?"

"Yeah but do not stray too far, they are watching you." Haymitch warned.

"I want to go see Beetee."

"He is up in development with Gale." Haymitch informed.

"Great…" Katniss murmured, knowing they would never let her get up and walk around.

Haymitch looked to the girl to tell her to be careful, but it would be a waste of his breath. "No problem Sweetheart. I'll be back tomorrow to see you before you get shipped out."

Katniss grumbled. "I hate hospitals."

Haymitch poked his head once more in the room "I heard that, and stay out of trouble would you."

Katniss snickered good naturedly 'Stay out of trouble."

"Sweetheart" Haymitch warned.

Katniss smiled sweetly looking like a kid that was about to start a food fight in the school cafeteria.

"I think I liked it better when you were asleep." Haymitch left huffing between this kid and the other one he was going to get a mental hernia. They were always looking for ways to disturb the peace. He rubbed his face and exclaimed "I need a friggin drink."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Hi All! I hope you are enjoying the great weather, well hopefully it is wonderful weather where every you are. Me I took some time out of my DYI project this weekend to sneak some chapters in for you all. Come and visit me on tumblr Mega-Lover

I hope you all enjoy this because it explains a lot. Hope you enjoy. Please review I taken always what you have to say and it makes my writing better.

PS...thank you Daisy3D you are awesome and I cannot stop extoling your virtues as a great Beta!

Once more I do not own the Hunger Games!

* * *

Katniss watched Haymitch leave. Her fingers drummed on the bed. She was bored. She knew they were not going to let her out of the bed anytime soon. Looking to her side she saw her pearl. It filled her with warmth and happiness at the sight of Peeta's gift to her. She reached out on the small table for her pearl. She gently pressed it against her lips. Her mind was flooded with all of the meaningful kisses she shared with Peeta.

All of the gentle touches and conversations she had with him during that time she was with him made her heart flutter with happiness. She wanted to go back to that Peeta. To the boy who was not tortured and whose mind, was not tampered with by Snow. Yet she could not because Coin would no allow it, she was being sent away to District Two.

The machine that administered her drug kicked in. Katniss knew it would not be long before she was forced to sleep again.

"TAG! You're it I found you."

Startled Katniss eyes flew to land on the familiar face of Rye Mellark. It was like looking at a ghost. "Rye!"

Rye was looking for Katniss. He knew something was up when she disappeared for two days without word. He could see her wide eyed stare fill up with tears. She acted as if she had not seen him in years instead of days. "Hey, hey it's okay."

"You're here" she murmured incoherently over and over again. Katniss was engulfed by Rye's massive hug. They were not as good as Peeta's hugs, but they would do at this moment. Rye was the closest thing to Peeta. He must have survived the bombing somehow. Katniss was glad but she wondered who else made it. Katniss hoped Madge survived the bombing by Snow as well.

"Hey, hey, kiddo it's okay." Rye comforted Katniss. Rye trusted not one official in this hulking colorless District. "What have they been doing to you here?"

Katniss laughed. Seeing Rye here in District Thirteen strengthened her resolve to return. Though this time she needed to understand how to do it, and Katniss wanted a plan. "They have been drugging me."

"Ah I see" Rye did not like the fact that, that was what these doctors did in this underground excuse for a district. They used all sorts of pain killers instead of curing the patient.

"How's Peeta?" Katniss asked. She would get the truth about Peeta from Rye.

"Peeta is still insane though he is getting better." Rye gazed down at Katniss not knowing how she was able to cope with the idea that someone she loved hated her. Peeta loathed Katniss but not because of something she did. Sadly it was because of some maniacal dictator who wanted to hurt her on an emotional and physical level. It was why he was so determined to bring back his brother.

"He is?"

Katniss love for Peeta was a testament to Rye. Despite Peeta chocking her, it did not diminish her love she was still concerned for him. "He has been speaking to me. Delly and I are helping along with the treatment Prim and the rest of the doctors have come up with to bring him back."

"Thank you Rye." Katniss felt better knowing Rye was here. That he managed to survive the bombing. "Does he think I am responsible for the bombing still?"

"No" Rye could feel just how exposed Katniss was. She had the weight of the war on her shoulders. At least before with Peeta they shared everything. Now she had no one and he was sure Katniss blamed herself for what the Capitol did their district and to Peeta.

"But he hates me Rye, Peeta hates me." Katniss whispered brokenly.

"Katniss stop, what happened to my brother to all of us is not your fault." Rye turned his blue eyes on to Katniss. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I should have…"

"I saw the Game's Katniss, you wanted to leave, Peeta told you to wait. You listened to him. You did not even know about the plot. I think if hey would have at least told Peeta then he would have never left your side. But none of that matters now."

Katniss was speechless as tears fell down her face. "I miss him."

Rye knew it was important to get them back together. To undo what Snow did. Set backs no matter how little, cost the team a lot. Rye heard about what went down between his brother and Katniss. Like the big brother that he was he gently he patted her hair. "I am sorry about what happened after Finnick's wedding."

"I couldn't tell him that I love him. They watch us like rats in a maze."

Rye had a suspicion what happened between them was the reason Katniss had to be hidden for two days. Sighing he said to her "I told him how it was between you two. I told him how he made you cry once. That day was when I realized how much you loved him. I let him know just how much you love him. I also told him with dramatic detail about the time I caught you guys necking on the sofa." Rye paused and wiggled his eyebrows at Katniss.

Through the tears she laughed. Of course Rye would bring that moment up in the middle of her self pity party.

Rye grinned. "Peeta did not know what to make of it. He has been quietly stewing in his room since."

Katniss knew she had to see Peeta but not just yet. She had to first go see Beetee. "Rye when you see Peeta again tell him…tell him I said, Always."

Rye knew this had to be a code between them. He did not know what it meant but it did mean something to his brother. "Alright kiddo I am going to head back to the kitchens now, but I will deliver the message."

"Thank you, Rye" Katniss nodded contented to see Peeta's beloved brother was safe. She felt the drug pulling her under again.

The next morning when she was released she set out to find Beetee before she left and found him with Gale going over some type of small explosion that fit inside one of the parachutes they used in the Games.

Katniss frowned "What are you doing?"

Beetee looked up to see Katniss standing in front of them. He had forgotten how light her tread was. He did not hear her come into the room. "We are utilizing Gale's Hummingbird theory."

"This is a weapon we are thinking of using in the Capitol, Katniss." Gale said wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve.

"That looks like a trap." Katniss was horrified.

"In essence it is." Beetee said.

"You mean you want to gather as many people and then have that go off. Gale that is…"

Gale stopped working taking off his gloves that prevented him from getting electrostatic charge. "It is going to help us when we get into the Capitol."

"But Gale they are going to think this is aid."

"After what they did to our District to Madge…" Gale heatedly argued. He instantly became upset that Katniss could not understand his reasoning behind the creation of this weapon.

Katniss blanched she would have thought Madge would have made it since she was with Gale. "I am sorry Gale about Madge."

"She was so beautiful." Hearing Katniss apologize redirected his anger. Katniss had been through so much but so had he. Each word he spoke was dripping with emotion. Gale was upset that he could not save his girl. Madge was the one topic they never spoke about since their odyssey began.

Katniss hoped Madge survived.

"When they began bombing, Madge fled to the meadow. She told me you told he to go there if anything were to ever happen." Gale swallowed.

Katniss put her hand on his forearm "I told her that because she knew stuff was not well in the districts."

Gale nodded then smiled briefly. "That night on her way to the meadow she began to help people tell them to follow her. Rye was also leading a group. When we met up she told me she was going to go back for more. I told her no, but she was set in her ways. She went back. Some of them made it but she did not. I should have stopped her…" Gale punched the wall, recalling watching a bomb drop by her. She was killed in the blast.

"No Gale, don't get angry at yourself." Katniss thought of the way Madge originally died. This time Madge died heroically on her own terms. "She would not want you too. She, better than anyone, understood who the real enemy was and it is not the citizens of the Capitol who do not know any other way of life. The real enemy is Snow. He is the one we have to stop." Katniss whispered.

Gale looked at Katniss letting her words filter through his fuming brain.

Beetee wheeled over to them speaking, "Katniss is correct Gale. The average Capitol citizen is as functional as a lamp shade. Snow cares as little for them as for anyone else in the other districts. For years he has used redirection tactics. He pitched us against them because it detracts us from his evilness."

Gale understood. His communicator cuff link went off. "I have to go to a brief meeting before we take off for District Two."

Katniss watched Gale leave. He was still angry, but it was more at himself now and not at the Capitol. This was an improvement, though she wished his idol worship over Coin would cease altogether. Katniss thought if perhaps Madge had lived she would have been able to steer Gale away from that woman.

"I assume the real reason for coming here was to speak to me about the transportation device."

Hearing Beetee speak caused Katniss to break out of her thoughtful pose. "Beetee I want to go back." Katniss blurted out.

Beetee was about to pick up a small soldering device used to help construct a micro processor on a table close to where Katniss stood. "Your experience in the transporter must have been extraordinary."

Beetee moved away from Katniss. She walked to the table where he and Gale were working.

"It was…" Katniss did not finish speaking as Beetee interrupted her. She did not mind because she was not sure if she should tell Beetee about how she went back in time. Katniss simply did not want Alma Coin to catch wind of the machine's ability to travel back in time. That would be disastrous.

"The data indicates a successful transmission of your cells. However that is where the singularity began. Katniss my colleagues and I were not able to determine where you were transmitted to." Beetee uttered as he took off his glasses and cleaned it with the standard issued gray handkerchief. "I was hoping you would shed some light on this."

Beetee was plainly staring at her. Katniss sighed as she tried to conjure up brainy words. In the end her words were plain. "Beetee the transporter worked, I need to go, to go back."

He frowned at her insistent words. It was as if there was a hidden meaning. It struck him she was employing the same use of the language encryption as Wiress did in the Quarter Quell. He looked to Katniss momentarily and decided to try out his theory. "I know you were transported."

"I want to go back" Katniss put the emphasis on the word back.

Haymitch was correct the girl was clever. Beetee raised an eyebrow using the same emphasis on the words that were pertinent. "When do you do want to go back?"

Katniss was relieved Beetee understood "Not sure yet, but if I could, how soon?"

Beetee nodded she was working on the particulars of the plan she needed a time frame in which to do it. "I would have to recalibrate the equipment. Some of it was damaged during the last attempt to bring you home. I suppose though the instrumentation would be useless after we transport you."

Katniss questioned "How?"

Beetee furrowed his brows. "Everything as we know it would stop existing like the cat."

Katniss was confused "The cat?"

"Say we put a cat in a box. Then we put box with the cat through the transporter. There would be two cats one exists but other does not. The cat only exists in the time when it is removed from the box."

"I am the cat." Katniss murmured.

"Correct."

"What happens if the cat gets out of the box and alters where it was transported too?" Katniss asked curiously.

"If the cat were to get out of the box before it was transported back, and makes a radical change, everything around the cat would morph to suit its new time frame. Its former reality would come to an end."

Katniss looked to him understanding everything in this world would cease to exist. The possibilities were endless. Peeta would not be taken by Snow. District Twelve would not be bombed. Neither Madge nor Peeta's family would have died. Gale would be a different person. "You'd be standing in free Panem Beetee."

Beetee looked down at the confines of his wheelchair "Yes I would."

"Can I count on you?"

"Yes though you are going to have to tell Haymitch, he is the only one I would trust to help you with the transportation. No doubt it would be your last one, as Coin would be very anxious to see Snow die."

Katniss understood.

Haymitch was the only one she could count on. He was the only one who understood not to trust Coin. She could not risk telling anyone else. Coin was astute and just as venomous as Snow. However if everything could planed out right she could change everything. "Thank you Beetee."

"You are quite welcome."

Katniss left her mind kept on going over what Beetee said as she was prepared for going out into the field. The possibilities were endless. She wished she could speak to someone about what happened to her. But she could not. She did not have the time the mission crept on her. Katniss did not even have time to let her mom and sister know she was being shipped out to Two.

It was as she was headed to the cargo bay to take the hovercraft that she met up with Haymitch. He was waiting for her at the elevator. Katniss smiled at him "Hey."

"What drug did they give you that plastered that thing on your face Sweetheart?" Haymitch complained more than asking. He was not surprised to find she was not in her hospital room when he went by to check up on her earlier. At one point or another Haymitch guessed she had to come by this way. He knew something was up. The girl hardly ever smiled.

They climbed aboard the elevator and since they were not alone there were a few people riding in the elevator with them. Katniss and Haymitch congregated in the back.

"When I get back we'll talk Haymitch about Peeta." Katniss jerkily said as the elevator pitched forward.

Haymitch took out his gray handkerchief sneezing an okay into it. He blew his nose. Something was definitely going on with the Girl if she was speaking about Peeta. "You want to be part of his recovery."

"I think I should." Katniss nodded.

As they arrived at the bay Haymitch looked at her, a chilly uncertainty fell in the pit of his stomach. "Sweetheart, do not do anything foolish out there."

"Okay" Katniss shook her head. This was part of her job as the Mockingjay. Part of her wanted to return to that simpler time. Another part of her knew she could not the let Snow or any other dictator for that manner oppress the people.

Haymitch gritted his teeth "Listen to me you go out there and be safe all right."

Katniss did not say anything.

Haymitch watched her get aboard the hovercraft as Cressida and her team captured Katniss' every movement. He stood there until he watched the hovercraft take off.

It was days or was it weeks, time seemed all the same to Haymitch in this dilapidated district, when the world seemed to go haywire again. The normally calm citizens were acting like ants whose Queen was killed. Everyone was in a panic around him.

He was rushing toward the hospital. The trauma room was being prepped and the words that Haymitch's spoke to her before she left came back to haunt him. Sweetheart did not listen to his advice.

In front of the entire nation Katniss Everdeen was shot in cold blood by a man. The rebellion was flying her in since no one trusted the medics in District Two. He spotted Primrose standing by a group of doctors outside of the boy's door. "Do you know anything?"

"They are having a hard time keeping her stable. Thank goodness the bullet did not go through Cinna's suit of armor. But I think it caused sufficient damage to merit them bring her here."

"What does that mean kid?" Haymitch questioned.

"Katniss might have internal bleeding if they do not get her here soon she will bleed out from the inside. I am on my way to donate blood our blood type matches and they know we are going to need it." Prim was scared for her sister but she had all confidence the doctors were going to be able to help her.

"What about me?" Haymitch was out of breath. "What can I do?"

Primrose was about to say something sarcastic but seeing how worried he was she instead placed her hand on his forearm. "We can check your blood. She will be here in less than fifteen minutes plenty of time for them to check and draw blood if necessary."

Haymitch was a match as well and he sat next to Primrose waiting for the transport with Katniss to come in. He was worried and he hoped for Katniss injuries to be non-existent. "Where is your mom?"

"She is out collecting herbs from the woods. She is helping the doctors make medicines from the locally grown plants."

Haymitch nodded as Primrose stood up from her chair where they were told to sit after donating blood. The nurse gave Prim a friendly smile as hey made their way out.

It was as they were leaving the room that all hell broke loose.

A surge of doctors came in through the door and into one of the trauma rooms. They were shouting medical jargon and Haymitch was not sure what was going on. He watched the youngest Everdeen immediately begin to pitch in. She was a lot like Katniss completely in control at this moment. Haymitch was glad there was at least one person who was going to make sure Katniss was well taken care off.

"We need to stabilize her." One of the doctors roared.

"WE ARE LOSING HER!" Another shouted.

It was then everything became quiet as the eerie presence of Peeta Mellark was felt.

The boy somehow made his way by Katniss side.

In the melee he walked out of his guarded hospital room. He stood over her, his breathing harsh. His bandaged wrists had red stains on them. The manacles hung lifelessly in his hands. It was clear he broke the restraints that held him back.

The feint beat of her failing heart was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Peeta Mellark then slid his arm under her head as he grasped her arm. Then with a broken battered voice that was loud enough for the entire unit to hear uttered into her ear "Always."

No one understood what happened. But her vitals picked up. Her heart beat grew stronger her mouth softened and her face grew peaceful.

Peeta once more uttered "Always Katniss, Always."

No one questioned what they just saw. But the doctors immediately began to work on her. Primrose walked up to Peeta and gently laid her hand on his shoulders.

"Come Peeta."

Peeta silently followed Primrose out of the room.

Haymitch followed behind. When they returned him to the room, he looked at the boy and simply marveled at this break through.

With a soft voice, Primrose promised she would take care of Katniss as she helped Peeta sit down on the bed. She checked where he had been bound making sure he had not done any damage to his wrists or to his ankles. Carefully as if she was dealing with a wild creature she cleaned his wounds and re-bandaged his wrists and ankles. "I will be back, Peeta I am going to check on Katniss."

Peeta nodded it was painfully obvious his fragile sanity was breaking.

Haymitch uttered. "Thank you."

"You kept us alive" Peeta uttered holding his hands to his ears. "You kept us alive."

"I did."

"She loves me, she is not a mutt."

"She is not a mutt." Haymitch agreed.

"She killed my family."

"Snow killed your family. Boy you know she would never harm your family not even your mother the witch."

Peeta nodded he began to rock where he sat "She's sick, she blacks out."

Haymitch frowned "Since when?"

"Haymitch times three, three times before the games."

Haymitch was not sure if what he was listing to was real.

Peeta repeated again "She's sick, she blacks out."

Haymitch was not sure what Peeta was speaking about but he said "Boy I will tell her doctors there is nothing to worry about."

"She's sick, sick, she's sick…" Peeta urged

But Peeta was so insistent he repeated it several times over. Making Haymitch believe what the Boy was telling him was a real memory and not some made up fallacy by Snow and his goons. "Okay, okay just calm down. I will make sure she is fine"

Peeta shook his head once more then turned around and lay on his bed. He began to rock himself and whisper furiously "She kissed me before the games. She loves me. Ask Rye, he will tell you. Katniss loves me. She is not a mutt. She is not a mutt. Always. Rye met her. He will tell you. Always. Katniss Always. She is sick you got to help her, she blacks out."

"Okay boy." Haymitch gave Peeta a look to let him know nothing bad was going to happen to Katniss. "I promise you, I will make sure Katniss is taken care off, alright."

This pacified Peeta.

Haymitch left him but his words caused his brain to go into overdrive. Neither one ever mentioned knowing each other before the Games however they did know things about the other that were not common knowledge. He was also not aware that Katniss met Rye, Peeta's brother. Haymitch wondered silently when this took place. The girl always held Peeta at arms length.

Haymitch wondered where the hell he was that he did not know this. He wanted to find out and do a little digging. Something in his gut did not feel right.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Hi all, Only two more after this one. Thank you all for your positive responses to this story. I am so grateful to all of you hung in there. Daisy3D thank you for taking you time out of your schedule for going above and beyond the Job of a Beta. She's Awesome guys!

Please read, enjoy and review!

PS...I do not own the Hunger Games..

* * *

Katniss was determined to kill snow.

She woke up in the hospital after her surgery fully, committed to the idea that this man had to die. He was the reason for all of the calamitous events in the lives of the people she loved. Snow had to die and Katniss was ready to kill him. At the moment she was stuck in the hospital with little to do. Katniss thought she would have the opportunity to have peace in quite. She thought wrong. Since waking up she had a steady stream of visitors.

Katniss wanted to concentrate on formulating a plan but had no opportunity to get to process a thought. Everyone came, from Delly to Haymitch to her mother who had taken it very personally that Coin sent her out without so much as a warning after Katniss had been interned for exhaustion. Coin was not too happy to be reprimanded by Katniss mother. Her mother Lilly stood up for Katniss and that meant the world to her. This was something that would not have happened if Katniss had not made that change.

However of all her distractions the biggest was Finnick.

Finnick managed to rile up Johanna Mason like no one else. They were like kids in a playground hurling insults and laughing at private jokes no one else got. Despite the loudness, Finnick was good for Johanna. On the other hand they were a distraction for analytical and critical thinking.

Momentarily Katniss distantly watched Finnick and Johanna interact. Finnick sat in his celebrated golden bronze glow, boasting about marriage to Annie. Johanna ever the cynic was cracking jokes about him and Annie. Having Annie back was the necessary piece to Finnick's ultimate recovery. Katniss knew just how much a soul needed its mate. Her soul was not complete. She felt bereft without her Boy with the Bread.

"So, Girl on Fire, when are you going to get out of bed and join the rest of us in training?" Finnick questioned.

"As soon as my doctors will permit me, Prim and my mother have them terrorized. They were not happy with me going to District Two without letting them know." Katniss said seriously.

"I heard your mom, gave Coin the infamous Everdeen scowl." Finnick joked.

Johanna laughed "Yeah right, if Coin could she'd have you at the front lines right now. I was told I was going to go train as soon as they give me permission."

Finnick cheekily said "Johanna it's so much fun to train alongside Coin's people."

"Yeah I am sure. This district is so wonderful." Johanna rolled her eyes.

This made Katniss laugh shortly. "You two are incorrigible."

Finnick winked "Funny. But, that is what Annie tells me."

"So Finnick any little fishes developing in Annie yet?" Johanna crudely asked.

Finnick grinned, his eyes twinkled, but he did not say anything. Instead he changed the subject. "Coin has us training night and day. She wants to invade the Capitol. I think if she could, she would use even the mops, buckets and broomsticks to throw at Snow."

Katniss paused at Finnick's statement. It was meant as a joke but the truth was hidden in his words. It was odd because the invasion of the Capitol was a useless endeavor now. For Katniss, Snow was the target. Killing Snow consumed her every waking thought since she woke up in the hospital after being shot in District Two.

"Well, kids, I have to go, I am scheduled for a three mile run." Finnick said flashing his best smile.

"Go use that smile on Annie, I am sure she'll appreciate it more than us." Johanna complained as she watched Finnick leave.

Katniss did not notice Finnick leave. Her mind was preoccupied. She was supposed to be resting, healing from the surgery, but her mind would not shut down.

Getting shot in front of the nation had bolstered the efforts of the rebellion. All the Districts were now completely involved in a full scale war against Snow. It weighed on heavily on Katniss' head the amount of casualties that were being suffered from both sides. Slowly many of the districts were being liberated and came under the control of the rebels. There was a knock at the door.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies" Rye wiggled his eyebrows at Johanna and Katniss. Rye sauntered past Katniss and danced ridiculously in front of Johanna. "Hello, Sexy."

"Look Brainless, yummy bread man." Johanna licked her lips at the sight of Peeta's older brother. The boy was delicious.

Katniss smiled crookedly at Peeta's brother. She was glad to see his face. "Rye."

"So, I am here to give you ladies your daily portion of Mellark magic." Rye plopped himself on Johanna's bed.

Johanna laughed at Rye "You are my kind of fun."

"So what are you ladies doing?"

"Brainless is scowling up at the ceiling and I am stealing her drugs." Johanna blurted.

Rye laughed whole heartedly "So, basically, nothing much."

"How is Peeta?"

Rye grew serious "He is better Katniss. He knows now I am not a figment of his imagination though, sometimes I know he wishes for me to be. I get to tell him all of the embarrassing childhood stories he wants to forget."

Johanna crackled a laugh "That's good for him. You got any embarrassing childhood moments to tell me?"

"Oh the stories we could share gorgeous…" Rye gently touched the top of her shaved head, then her face. "…it would be better than any drug they have here."

"I bet it would be" Johanna sighed, relishing the human contact. She really did not want anyone to touch her, or touch anyone but there was something sweet and innocent about Rye Mellark that Johanna responded too.

Rye then turned around told Katniss "He actually asked me for snicker doodles and rabbit the other day. I told him I would see what I could do."

"Did you make him the cookies?" Katniss asked.

"Yep and Prim snuck them to him."

"Can I get some snicker….whatever the hell are they?" Johanna asked.

Rye grinned "For a kiss on the cheek I will do anything."

Johanna looked at Rye sardonically "For something sweet, kid I'll kiss your feet or any where else you want."

Rye laughed then pointed to his cheek. "Here is fine for now."

Johanna knew she was messed up if she debated kissing a kid on the cheek.

Patiently Rye watched Johanna lean toward him. Despite all of her bravado Rye knew Johanna was a broken little bird as she placed a quick peck on his cheek. He produced the cookie. Now that the districts were united things were flowing into the kitchens.

Johanna greedily plucked it from Rye's fingers and bit into it. Her groan of appreciation was loud. "Can Bread Boy bake like this?"

Rye's face softened. "He can bake better than I."

Johanna whistled then lit up when Rye gave her a stack of cookies wrapped up in a grey napkin.

Katniss enjoyed watching the small scene before her. Rye was not affected by this district. He was still the same loveable guy "Rye do you know of any other news?"

"Coin still is full steam ahead to invade the Capitol."

Katniss nodded. The only place that was untouched by fighting in the streets was the Capitol. Only minor outbreaks occurred there but not enough to shake Snow. The Peacekeeper presence was too heavy there.

"That's what Finnick was said." Katniss murmured. From what Katniss could gather from Finnick who was training, Coin was silently anxious to invade the Capital.

"Yeah she wants everyone to train, though Gale got me out. He said my talents would be better served in the kitchen. I don't think Hawthorne trusts me with a gun." Rye groused he personally did not want to fight.

"You're a baker not a fighter" Johanna spoke as cookie crumbles fell from her lips.

Rye stretched out his arms and slowly folded them in a pose to make his muscles seem bigger "I agree."

This made Johanna laugh.

Katniss ignored the shenanigans between Rye and Johanna. She was concentrating on what Rye confirmed. For Katniss, Rye's news would have been good news if not for the toll of the lost souls who were going to perish as a result of trying to topple Snow. Having time traveled Katniss truly believed the only way to get Snow was in the past. Her time in the hospital was not spent frivolously thinking about impractical musings. Katniss wracked her brain while in the infirmary as to how to stop Snow. She looked up to see Rye snapping his fingers in her face. "Huh…"

Rye called "Earth to Katniss."

"Brainless is always like that."

Blushing Katniss uttered "Sorry Rye, I am glad you help Peeta."

Rye stood up and hugged Katniss. It made sense she would be focusing on Peeta. Rye could see how much his condition affected her. Katniss and Peeta were soul mates who did not function well without each other. "He needs you too. You should go visit him Katniss. He does not say it but he misses you."

"I promise Rye, I will." Katniss closed her eyes momentarily.

"Good I have to go before they find me gone." Rye grinned, then blew an air kiss at Johanna which caused her to laugh.

Katniss smile disappeared as she thought about the small changes that happened as a result of the transporter. She did not want to open up to people about her experience while in the machine. As far as everyone who knew of the experiment was concerned the transported failed because of mechanical problems. Coin had given Beetee limited time to work on it. Katniss knew better. Rye survived the bombing.

If she could devise a viable plan to kill Snow and convince Coin to let her go back Katniss knew she could save many lives. Katniss knew all to well killing a person was not like killing an animal as Gale once told her. Killing a person took a part of your soul.

"What is wrong Brainless?" Johanna questioned seeing Katniss trade mark scowl was deeper than usual. They were sharing a room in the hospital. Johanna wondered whose dazzling idea this was.

Katniss turned her silvery gaze toward Johanna. Her hair was starting to grow in. Johanna had a fine sheen of thick stubble covering her skull. Johanna was hooked into her morphling medicine. She was still munching on the cookies Rye gave her. "If you had the opportunity to kill Snow, how would you do it?"

Johanna laughed at Katniss silly childish question "With an Ax of course."

"No, that's not what I am asking." Katniss bit her bottom lip as she contemplated how to better ask the question. If Peeta were here he would know how to better phrase what she was thinking. Katniss missed him terribly especially now that she had gotten to know him better.

Johanna waited for the kid to speak. She found Katniss annoying. For Johanna the only redeeming qualities Brainless had was how good she was with those darned arrows and her ability to share the drugs the hospital staff prescribed to Katniss. She critically eyed her hospital companion.

The girl had changed.

Ever since Brainless awoke from being shot she was contemplative. Johanna could not put her finger on what was wrong with the girl. However Johanna admitted to her self it was better than the depressed crying thing she became after Bread Boy strangled her.

"If you could go back and kill Snow when would you do it?" Katniss asked the one person who was as violent as she was. Johanna was sly and able to take advantage of a situation as evidenced by the gash on her forearm.

Johanna was struck by the question. She glanced at the girl whose drugs she was stealing. "Damn that is a good question Brainless."

"Well, what is your answer?" Katniss questioned her eyes turned a darker shade.

Johanna thought for a moment. Killing Snow was a fantasy but not one anyone ever spoke off. Johanna thought about when she would kill that monster who took everyone whom she loved away from her. She smiled as the thought popped in her head.

Katniss waited impatiently.

"I would kill him in the beginning."

Katniss eyes widened as she understood what Johanna was telling her. "You are brilliant."

"Thank you, it is about freaking time someone recognized my genius." Johanna stated with an affectionate malevolent twinkle in her eyes before she cracked up laughing. Morphling made her feel good.

Katniss nodded and settled her head against the pillow. Johanna's words began to sprout an idea. However momentarily she could not stop thinking about her Boy with the Bread.

She needed to see him even though it was dangerous. Katniss longed to hear his voice, to speak to him, to tell him that she loved him. To right the wrong she caused when he asked her if she loved him. Katniss swallowed thickly. She craved to have him hold her in his warm safe arms. However this couldn't happen.

Peeta was heavily guarded. Despite Haymitch's assurances that Peeta was doing better no one trusted him to be alone. He always had a guard around him ready with an injection to calm him down if need be.

Katniss felt Command was keeping them apart.

"What's wrong now Brainless" Johanna observed the weepy face Katniss had.

"I want to see Peeta."

Johanna turned her head to the side contemplating the girl's request. "I thought you didn't love him."

"That is where you are wrong Johanna. It was never fake. I was too stupid, too afraid of admitting to myself that I loved him." Katniss looked at Johanna. "Snow took him from me."

"That's why I call you Brainless." Johanna said in disgust.

Katniss looked to Johanna confused.

"He's still there. The Peeta you love is still there. Do you know what happened when you were rushed back from the Nut?"

Katniss shook her head no.

"The" Johanna made quotation marks in the air "oh so wonderful archaic medical experts couldn't stabilize you."

Katniss frowned, she did not know this, no one had told her. She was half out of it when the medics brought back to District Thirteen.

"Bread Boy escaped his room and showed up where the doctors were working on you. Everyone was panicking, but he simply cradled you and whispered 'Always' to you. You immediately responded. From there on, the crappy doctors were able to help you."

Katniss swallowed she looked to Johanna "I want to see him…I need to see him."

Johanna looked to Katniss "How badly?"

The one thing Katniss knew how to do was bargain. The only one who was insane enough to help her see Peeta was Johanna and she was willing to do anything "Badly enough to give you all of my meds."

Johanna raised an eyebrow "All of your medications?"

"Yep" Katniss popped her 'p' as she spoke.

"Deal, then. When are we going to do this?"

Katniss smiled mischievously "Right before I am released and made to train."

"Great, I can cause a distraction that will let you see Bread Boy. You might not have enough time to get into trouble, but you will have some to deliver your pathetic declaration of love to Bread Boy."

Katniss grinned. For the next few days they plotted how to get into the room during the unleashing of Johanna's chaos. At night when she could not sleep Katniss carefully weaved her game plan to kill snow. She twirled her pearl in her fingers. If there was something she wanted to bring back with her was her pearl.

During her stay in the hospital she even got to speak to Beetee one afternoon when he came into the hospital for a check up, and it gave her a way to keep her and Peeta safe.

When the time came for Katniss to be released from the hospital she gave a small look to Johanna. One moment there was silence and peace the next chaos ruled supreme. Joanna was running wildly through the halls stripping as she threw medical needles at the staff and crew.

Katniss quickly walked into Peeta's room. She knew Johanna diversion could only last for so long. When she entered his room she found Peeta sitting in his bed with his head down.

Hesitantly, she spoke his name, "Peeta?"

Peeta looked up and was frightened but at the same time his heart leapt in his chest at the sight of the girl that was confusing to him. He felt two dichotomous feelings for her. He wanted to abhor her and he wanted to love her.

"Katniss." Peeta spoke her name, but it sounded strange to his ears.

"I love you." Katniss blurted out.

Her declaration was the last thing he expected her to say. "You do?"

"I am sorry I did not tell you that day when Finnick and Annie got married" Katniss blushed deeply "…we were being observed and…"

Peeta understood. Katniss hated to be treated like a caged animal. He finished her sentence "…watched."

Katniss took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind "Peeta I shouldn't have fought with you before the Victory Tour."

"You scared me, you blacked out again, it was worse than the first time." Peeta spoke a small trickle of memories that did not seem shiny filtered into his brain.

"I am sorry about your father," Katniss spoke "…he always treated me kindly I never meant for him to dye." Katniss began to exclaim without a filter, "Your family should have been saved. Graham, Ava, the baby…" Katniss had tears streaming down her cheeks "…even your mother."

Peeta stood he could see how choked up Katniss was. She was tortured by what happened to his family. He recalled her smiling shyly at his father when introduced as his girl. Peeta could visualize the way her eyes looked when she heard of Ava's pregnancy. Memories began to roll into his mind. He recalled how Rye walked in on them making out on his couch. The naps they shared on either his sofa or hers during the long autumn days. The way her eyes lit up when she first saw him enter the room she was in. Those memories were not shiny, unlike the ones the Capitol inserted into his mind.

He closed his eyes. "I remember Katniss. I remember how it was before the Tour. I remember."

Brokenly she murmured "Peeta."

Peeta wrapped his arms around her.

Katniss needed this. She needed him. He was the one that gave her hope. He was her support, her rock and her gentle dandelion.

"You are going to do something I am not going to like, aren't you?"

Katniss laughed even through the tears. Even in this state, Peeta knew her better than anyone else. "Yes."

"Is there anyway I can stop you?"

"No, I have to do this Peeta. I can save many lives. I do not want anyone else to die." Katniss looked down.

"I understand." Peeta backed away from her. "This is goodbye then."

"In a way," Katniss swallowed letting her arms fall by her side. "I will be seeing you soon."

Peeta slipped his fingers beneath her chin. It would be easy to kill her. She was so vulnerable at this moment. But killing her would cause him damage. He lifted her chin instead locking his blue gaze with her steel colored ones. Her watery gaze filled with love meant only for him stole his breath. "I was wrong to say you are not pretty. You are beautiful."

Katniss wanted to bite her bottom lip yet she did not have the chance for his lips brushed hers once before they settled on hers. It was a brief kiss but much more intimate than any kiss they shared on the tour.

"Ahem" Prim cleared her throat. When Johanna started acting crazy, Prim's first concern was Peeta. She came into the room not knowing what to expect. What she had not counted was finding her sister and Peeta quietly speaking to one another. It was then Primrose put two and two together.

Katniss and Johanna caused this just so that Katniss could have a private moment with Peeta. Primrose watched as Peeta and Katniss jumped apart both blushing. To see them together once more like they were before they went back into the arena brought Prim to near tears. "I think you need to get out of here. If I am not mistaken Johanna is about to get caught."

Katniss nodded. She looked to Peeta and uttered, "Together."

Peeta lips twitched at the thought of Johanna causing mayhem within the orderly walls of District Thirteen, "Together."

Katniss swallowed giving Peeta one more look before she left with her sister.

"I do not know what you are planning. But I promise to look after him Katniss." Prim swore.

"Thanks Prim it means a lot." Katniss hugged her sister right before she slipped out Peeta's suite of rooms.

Katniss nearly ran into Haymitch as she made her way out of the infirmary.

Haymitch frowned as he looked to Primrose. "What is going on?"

"Katniss has a plan" Prim looked to Haymitch.

Haymitch watched Katniss retreat. "Thanks Prim."

Prim watched Haymitch follow her sister Katniss. Haymitch always kept an eye on her sister.

For days, Haymitch kept quiet about the information he gathered. This afternoon he intended on questioning Katniss since she was given the all clear from the hospital. Her spleen was gone but she could live without that.

In his careful inquiries Haymitch found out Katniss and Peeta did get close during the lull before the Victory Tour. Rye himself told Haymitch about Peeta and Katniss before the tour.

From what Haymitch learned they were close. Her sister Primrose found it ironic they fought over her wanting to go to the woods right before the tour. Peeta was afraid something was wrong with Katniss health. She had blacked out several times. Haymitch did not know of any of this. As far as he knew Katniss was healthy yet he knew Sweetheart suffered more than most normal folk. He took his job as her mentor and protector seriously. Katniss was more than just a key component to a puzzle. He valued her. It was imperative that she came out of this in a good place.

Haymitch could count with his left hand the people who gave a crap about Katniss in this underground lunch box they called a district. Regrettably after returning from District Two Gale sole focus was on winning the war. He retorted back to swearing the sun and moon revolved around Coin after presented him with accolades for brining down the nut. Coin gave no credit to Sweetheart for her unifying speech. In fact Coin made no mention that Katniss was alive and well.

Haymitch did not trust that woman at all. Therefore he did not trust Gale as well. That meant that besides Rye and the girl's family no one else looked after Katniss. Though, Haymitch was quite proud of the way Prim and her mother marched into Coin's office and gave the woman an earful. Sweetheart needed someone to make sure she stayed out of trouble. Which meant the responsibility fell upon his shoulders. Haymitch silently followed her back to command. He came in just as she slammed her hands on Coin's desk.

"I want to go back."

Coin coolly said eyeing the young girl who was more nuisance than what she was worth, "Pardon?"

"I want to go back into Beetee's machine. It is the only way to stop Snow." Katniss knew this would get Coin's attention.

"Why?"

"Because it works and I came close." Katniss omitted the specifics of what she meant. "Unfortunately I was pulled back." However she told herself she did not lie about coming close to changing the future.

Gale spoke up "Katniss,, that thing is dangerous you disappeared, the last time for four and a half hours and we were lucky to get you back."

"Gale I can kill snow and stop this war and perhaps help establish peace."

"Katniss you can die."

Katniss looked into the hard eyes of Coin. She hated what she was about to say. Katniss would rather drive an arrow through he woman's eye. "What is one death when we can have peace and save the lives of countless members of District Thirteen from invading the Capital Madame President?"

Coin sat back in her chair carefully considering what the Mockingjay was stating. It was not lost on Coin the girl addressed her properly. It meant she was willing to die if necessary.

"You can not allow her to go back. She just recovered from her injury she got in District Two" Gale slammed his hand on the table next to Katniss. He was furious that Katniss would want to do this.

"How close can you get?"

"So close they will not see what happens until after he is dead." Katniss promised.

Haymitch was amazed at Coin; the woman's face did not crack. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. Katniss would not volunteer unless she was sure she could do this.

"You can be killed" Gale whispered.

"It is risk I am willing to take Gale. We have lost so much already." Katniss knew she could do it. She could go back, change history and save countless lives. This is what she formulated during her time in the hospital.

Gale recalled how sweet Madge was, how he could not save her. He missed her everyday. It helped fuel his anger toward the Capitol.

"How soon can you be ready?"

"Any time, you just have to give the order."

Coin nodded and looked to Haymitch, then Gale "Make sure she is in the laboratory within a half an hour." Gale left the room to go get Beetee. Coin went back to looking her screen dismissively. But as Katniss made a move to leave Coin's frigid voice resounded in the room. "If it does not work, I expect you to begin training Mockingjay."

Katniss did not glance back as she made her way away from command.

"Sweetheart what happened back there?" Haymitch asked as he followed Katniss out of the room.

"I need to go back Haymitch. I know I can get to Snow."

"How are you going to do that?"

Katniss did not bother looking at Haymitch as she punched the button for the elevator. Haymitch placed his hand on her wrist. She gave him a look to let him know there was more than what she letting on.

"Katniss what are you not telling me."

She waited until they were in the elevator. "The machine took me back in time."

"Wait, what?"

Katniss took a deep breath before she spoke "The machine did not transport me to Snow's palace it transported me back into the past."

What she said clicked something in his brain. It had to do with what Peeta said but he wanted confirmation. "Into the past, how far back did you travel?" Haymitch whispered. "Was it in your own?"

Katniss frowned as she recalled each experience. "It was definitely in my past. The first time it was before the reaping. The second time it was before the tour."

"That's why you blacked out." Haymitch found this interesting.

"Yes" Katniss nodded.

"How did you go back each time?" He was slightly fascinated by her experience his agile mind working to assimilate the information.

"I was thinking of Peeta each time. The first time was I guess I was focused on my life before the Games. The second time I was thinking of the missed opportunities I had to tell him that I loved him during those months before the Victory Tour."

Haymitch now understood what happened. The Katniss form that time was unsure about how she felt about the Boy. However the Katniss of this time loved the Boy with all of her heart having lost him to Snow and his goons of Capital doctors. "So how far do you think you are going this time?"

"I want to go back to the day we were crowned Co-Victors. If we could change the way…" Katniss drifted off as she spoke as the elevator stopped to pick up someone.

Haymitch understood her train of thought. It was simplistically genius. Only Katniss would think of that. He waited until they were alone in the elevator before he addressed her once more. "Change what Katniss?"

Katniss looked at Haymitch "Everything" Katniss muttered "…if we could find some place different out in the open yet confined."

"Sweetheart you are right Snow's is most vulnerable there." Haymitch thought out loud. His mind dissected all of the tight spaces in the Capitol that would not allow that many Peacekeepers or guards around Snow. A space that would could allow for such a spectacle two Co-Victors.

"Haymitch I have to find a way to incite the rebellion using the Victors. They can help me with silencing supporters and find a way to stave off the Peacekeepers."

"Sweetheart this is a crazy plan. Snow will kill you if he found out."

"I know but I have to try. Snow knew I was a scared little girl willing to do what ever necessary to ensure my families safety. He thought he had the upper hand. He doesn't anymore." Katniss recalled the lesson from the arena never underestimate nor overestimate your opponent.

"How would you do this?"

Katniss only looked at Haymitch. "I need your help or rather I need the Haymitch of that time period to help me. Maybe even get Beetee to help with a force field or something. Beetee helped produce the very systems the Capitol uses."

"I do not know Katniss." Haymitch looked at the young girl who was determined to get herself killed.

"Haymitch I cannot face a world with out him. They made him just another piece in their games." Katniss whispered.

Her broken words caused Haymitch to understand Katniss was willing to die for the boy.

"Please Haymitch how do I get you to come on board?" Katniss pleaded.

"Fine when you go back, see me immediately" Haymitch ran his hands through his hair "It's going to sound crazy but tell me Finnick is a moron and you have to tell me to remember who my enemies are."

Katniss nodded recalling that was his last bit of advice the night before the Quarter Quell. As they arrived on the floor where the transported was located Katniss took a deep breath. "I will not forget."

"See that you don't Sweetheart." Haymitch moved into the room ahead of her.

Gale was outside of the room waiting. "Catnip you do not have to do this."

Katniss sadly smiled "Yes I do."

"Why Katniss…" Gale argued.

"Katniss we are ready for you" one of Beetee's colleague announced.

"I will be right in." Katniss motioned with her hands.

The man left.

"Katniss think about this." At her look he pleaded "Give me one good reason you have to do this."

"Because Madge should not have died, because Peeta's father should have lived. Snow has to pay for what he has done."

"You can die." Gale whispered. Back in the nut he knew she would live. Cinna's Mockingjay suit was impenetrable against bullets.

"It's a chance I am willing to take Gale, and we both know you would do it too." Katniss said.

Gale understood suddenly. He was fighting the war in honor of a slain girl and she was fighting the war in honor of an insane boy. "You are doing this for him aren't you?"

Katniss swallowed but dared not respond to Gale. Instead she elected to walk into the room. This time she knew what to expect as she took her place on the podium. She kept in mind Haymitch's words. She closed her eyes thinking of that moment.

Behind the partition Beetee said "Remember your target Katniss."

Katniss nodded understanding. Both times she was thinking of memory of Peeta during her past. It was why she was transported to those specific points in time. The day he lost the championship and moments when the camera's finally left them alone were two significant points for both of them.

Seeing that Katniss understood his hidden message Beete began the countdown.

Gale gripped his shoulders "Do you think it will work? Do you think she can do this?"

Haymitch watched as the contraption began to quake he once more wished to have a drink in his hands. Calmly he spoke as he watched the tube "Knowing sweetheart, history is about to change all over again."

Inside Katniss recalled the sweet excited nature of Peeta's brother Graham who was expecting his first child with his wife Ava. She thought of her quiet friend Madge. She thought of Rue and Thresh who valiantly fought in the arena. She thought of the day of the crowning and of all the people she would save. Katniss hoped this turned out well as she once more as the room shook, white light filled the room and Katniss was thrust into history.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hi All here is the last chapter...I wanted to give you guys this on my Birthday. Thank you all for all of the support. I hope you enjoy. I will be post the epilogue tomorrow and other stories to celebrate during this week. PS check me out on Tumblr .com

I do not own the hunger games...

* * *

Katniss sat up in her bed a semi scream in her mouth. Her breathing was harsh as she opened her eyes, everything was blurry, unfocused. It was dark. She could not tell where she landed initially. Everything around her spun as she pitched forward on the bed, her breath was harsh as she sat up right. Her head once more throbbed. Katniss gripped the side of her head with her hands she painfully tried to control the pain. In the end unwanted tears slipped from her eyes. She could imagine what this might look like to her loved ones to see her in such agony.

Once the pain in her head subsided she lay back for a moment. Katniss wiped her face. Her vision was still not clear. She closed her eyes and laid breathing in and out trying to calm her-self down. She was trying to come to grips with what she was about to attempt. In the silence she formulated her plan. Meticulously she staged each part going over all the mishaps that could occur. Having to travel back in time had been a valuable lesson. Caution was always paramount.

All that time she spent in the district with Peeta she was so cautious with what she said because she knew Snow was listening. Since beginning of this adventure Katniss learned to keep secrets. Except for Haymitch and Beete no one knew about how the transporter actually worked.

In away Katniss was grateful this was the last time she was going to make this jump. Beetee was right if this worked out everything would be different from now on. Everything that seamed familiar in her timeline would be morphed to fit the future she created. It took her getting shot in District Two for her think about how she could really kill the President. Katniss wanted to avoid the war and the massive killing. It was ironic this adventure all began with the intent to kill the man who messed with Peeta.

As her eyesight cleared Katniss, took a good long look around the darkened space wondering where she landed up this time. In the dark her eyes picked up the distinctive contours of the training room. There were only two points in time when she could have ended up here. The first, sometime during her first trip to the Arena. The second one, would be for the Quarter Quell. She hoped it was not the latter.

Standing up, the room swayed as her legs felt like rubber. Katniss swung out her hands to hold on to something. On shaky legs she quickly padded across the floor toward Peeta's room. There was only one way to tell where she landed.

Relief engulfed her tiny body when she spied him lying in bed fast asleep. In the dark she could not tell much. Katniss quickly ran toward the bed. She did not know when she arrived but she hoped she was transported to some point in time before the crowning. Her hand lightly ran along the surface of where his legs were. She found flesh instead of the bionic metal leg he acquired after their first Games. He had not yet lost it.

Katniss expelled her the breath she held in her chest, relived she done it.

She traveled back in time far enough to stop Snow. Her joy however was short lived.

It dawned on Katniss she had to back into the arena. She had to play the Games like the last time and most likely change nothing. Not even Peeta losing his leg. The only one she wanted to somehow save was Rue. Though Katniss admitted to herself, her actions as a result of Rue's death caused a whole nation to revolt. However she was willing to save Rue. Katniss swallowed bracing herself for what she was about to do. At least this time they would go in as a team, she wanted to have Peeta by her side.

She slipped into the bed and slid her arms around his back.

At the slight contact of her hands Peeta woke up. Peeta sleepily did not expect her to be with him, they had just spoken on the roof "Katniss?"

"Kiss me Peeta like you did in the hall at school. I need you." Katniss heard just how desperate she sounded. Momentarily it did not matter.

Peeta knew she was nervous tomorrow they would go into the arena. He had a nightmare earlier, it was the reason he was up on the roof. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Please" Katniss implored.

Peeta did not understand her desperation. Katniss never acted like this. Normally she was aloof distanced, and even a little cold. However they were facing the arena tomorrow and that normally changed a person. "You have no reason to be scared Katniss"

"Yes I do Peeta. I can not do this if…" Katniss broke down and shook her head trying to clear the static noise in her mind. With a half scowl Katniss forced herself to become composed. She did not understand how she could not come up with a declarative sentence when it came time to speak to Peeta. "I need for us to do this together."

"Together?" Peeta did not quiet understood what she was telling him. He question if Katniss was telling him she needed him and no other.

"No matter what happens out there in the arena, I know you will have my back, even when it might seem as if you don't." Katniss whispered into the dark room. The only illuminating thing in the room was her Boy with the Bread.

Peeta thought about his plan but did not say anything "No matter what Katniss, I will always have your best interest."

"Peeta I just…we can do anything together."

"Together" he said. This word was important to Katniss, but he wondered why.

"Peeta" Katniss whispered to him the very words that he used with her. "We are more than just district twelve tributes. I do not want to be a piece in their games either."

Her statement was solidly delivered with out girlish emotions. It was almost as if she was reciting a resolute law. He looked at her. They were a team and she saw him as this. Peeta could live with this. He understood what she meant now by 'together'.

He gently cupped her face guiding her lips toward his.

It was like coming home to her. They spent most of the night kissing until Katniss fell asleep in the arms of her Boy with the Bread. Katniss woke up however right before she knew she was supposed to get up and snuck upstairs to the roof.

She was contemplating her next move when she heard Haymitch approach.

"Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep, Sweetheart?"

Katniss watched him as he walked across toward her.

"Listen Sweetheart, I have been meaning to tell you…about those interviews."

"They were necessary to make me look good." Katniss supplied what he had told her earlier in the evening.

"Yeah but I have a feeling..." Haymitch drifted off as Katniss spoke over him.

Katniss rushed not letting Haymitch finish. "Snow believes my feelings toward Peeta are disingenuous. Believe me they are not."

Haymitch raised an eyebrow at Katniss "Have I ever told you, you have the personality…"

"I know I am not Finnick, but he is a moron…"

Haymitch paused mid sentence his drunken stupor forgotten "What did you say?"

"Finnick is a moron and we especially you have to always remember who my, I mean your enemies are."

Haymitch grabbed Katniss by the arms "When did you hear that?"

"I am part of the rebellion Haymitch and I plan on killing Snow on the day Peeta and I, are crowned Co-Victors but I need help."

Sarcastically Haymitch said. "You are already predicting you and the boy's win?"

"You sell our romance to the Capitol; I will ensure we win in that arena." Katniss stated.

"Really" Haymitch took out his flask and drank.

"Plutarch Heavensbee can help us. He is the next in line to become Head Game Maker over Seneca Crane."

Haymitch became silent. "Go on."

"I need Snow to crown us on his balcony facing the square. Beetee can erect a force field around me and Peeta. I also need some sort of weapon I can use to kill Snow, something he wouldn't suspect."

Haymitch swallowed "Girl…"

"Haymitch, Peeta and I have no chances of living happily after the win. I know what happens to the Victors. If Snow has his way, I can't let something happen to Peeta."

Haymitch watched Katniss compose herself. He then asked "You sure about this Sweetheart?"

"This is a way we can stop him and free the districts. All we need is to incite the rebellion." Katniss plainly spoke.

"You have got this all figured out. What about the Peacekeepers?"

"Physiological warfare, Beetee and his group can control every single lock in this city. We can lock down the Peacekeeping forces in their garrisons and even erect a force field to stop them from using their weapons. Once they see Snow dead, they will realize they are powerless. Cressida can film footage of the districts overcoming and rebelling in all over Panem. Beetee can stream live footage into their garrisons. Make them watch Snow dying and the districts rebelling. Once they see they are trapped, when they realize they are powerless, they will surrender."

Haymitch gave her an impenetrable gaze.

"Look I know that District Eleven will rebel and so will District Eight with Paylor at the helm. District Four is on the cusp as well as Seven. There will be unrest in all of the other districts as a result of our games. If we can broadcast Snow's assassination then they will all fight back. All they need is the spark."

"H…" Haymitch meant to ask, how she knew this was going to occur.

"I have my sources so are you going to help me?"

Haymitch then laughed "I knew I had gotten a pair of fighters but I didn't know I had gotten a pair that could lead a rebellion."

"Alert the Victors that are with us. Tell them to start taking out the Peacekeepers a little at a time, say when they are out on patrol until their numbers are diminished. They will need to take out the train lines. I know once Snow is dead his followers will disband. From what I understand Snow doesn't have many supporters."

"No he does not."

"So will you help me?"

"Let me see what I can do. In the mean time go back downstairs and get some sleep, your games start in a few hours."

Katniss nodded and went back downstairs waiting for the moment to be plucked from obscurity to infamy.

Just like before, when she played the Games, Katniss gave the Capitol the same exact reactions as she did the first time around. She did not change anything keeping the timeline the same. The hardest part once more was when Rue died. This time Katniss tried to get there before Marvel could kill her. Katniss failed. She tried but could not save her ally.

Her tears were even bitterer than the last time, because she could not change this one act even though she tried. Katniss understood her actions with Rue helped ignite the smoldering fires. It was going to get the districts to revolt, but Rue's death caused her unimaginable pain. Carefully she placed flowers around her small body. Her tears did not end nor did her hands stop from shaking as she gave Rue and her district the three finger salute.

As she listened to Claudius make the change in the rules Katniss hoped Haymitch was doing his part. It was critically important to get to Snow, to innocently invoke a revolution. By this point in the game she needed to see Peeta. When she found him she wanted to kiss him yet she held off knowing what she was about to face.

Her favorite moments came when she relived the time in the cave with Peeta. This time when Peeta kissed her she did not pull away as fast. When she fell asleep in his arms she slept fitfully. Katniss was able to see now how her actions from before were not an act. The last time she was too caught up in the idea of survival to comprehend that she was falling for Peeta. Katniss wanted kiss him for longer explore this pivotal moment in time. However she could not.

Katniss reminded herself, to show the Capitol how she fell in love with Peeta. At the end of the Games Katniss was emotionally wrung. She was so delirious when they separated her from Peeta that when she pounded on the partition between herself and Peeta she blacked out for moment. The next thing she recalled, was waking up in the room where they were patching her up. Katniss behaved in the same matter as before.

It was midmorning on the day of the coronation when she was released from the hospital. Katniss knew the time had come to kill Snow. Like before with a moment of hesitation and confusion Katniss raced down the hallway toward the door where she knew her people were waiting. Effie exclaimed loudly at the sight of her and Katniss was glad to see her. At the sight of Cinna, wonderful beautiful Cinna, Katniss nearly lost it. Her Prep Team surrounded her and hugged her all at once and Katniss did not mind.

Haymitch also joined in. Except when it was his individual turn he whispered into her ear "Rooftop" followed by "Good job Sweetheart" several times each time becoming louder in her ear so that the Capitol would not suspect anything. Immediately the Prep Team began to work on her.

When lunch time came they went up to the penthouse to eat. Katniss took that moment to slip away from eating, using the excuse to use the bathroom.

Katniss was nervously waiting for Haymitch as she gazed at the Capitol skyline. She did not have to wait long.

"Are you ready Sweetheart?"

"Does Peeta know?" Katniss gripped the railing of the rooftop garden.

"He knows you are up to something but he does not know the full extent of it. He is being watched. You are going to have to tell him as the day goes on."

"Thank you."

"Beetee made sure you will have your bubbles ready. The rest of us will take over the Palace. We have people within the districts waiting for your action. Also the crowns…"

"Of course they are my best bet for a weapon."

Katniss knew that from this point on everything rested on her shoulders.

Haymitch nodded. "You can break it in half and use it as a weapon. Paylor also sent you a message."

Katniss blinked not knowing what to expect from the leader she most trusted. "What?"

"She said it is about dam time the districts took the initiative. She was tired of waiting for Thirteen to act." Haymitch looked at this child "They are ready to follow you Sweetheart."

Katniss swallowed "I wish I could tell her that I do not want to disappoint her."

"Whatever happens today, kid, I just want to tell you I am proud to be your mentor."

These words were uncommon for Haymitch, but Katniss kept her mouth shut.

"Let's go downstairs before they find us missing."

Katniss was about to walk away when she paused and said "Haymitch I need to speak to Peeta. I know they fixed his leg. But I need him. I can not do this without him."

Haymitch saw the vulnerable sixteen year old girl who captured the nation. "You really love him."

"I do" Katniss nodded. "He is the reason I am doing this."

"Alright girl I will get word to the boy. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him that I love him. Tell him together and always."

"I will do my best" Haymitch promised.

Katniss swallowed as she walked downstairs. Mentally she braced herself for the day. The highlight of her day was when she was reunited with Peeta on Cesar's show. When she saw Peeta she raced into his arms forgetting that the audience was there. She kissed him just like in the past but this time with meaning. When they were pushed apart Katniss took a look at her environment she recognized Plutarch's flare for the dramatic. Plutarch immediately became Head Game Maker as a result of Seneca Crane's untimely death.

Slowly everything began to take shape.

Unlike the past when Snow appeared and they were crowned on the stage with Caesar, Plutarch convinced Snow to do it on the balcony in front of the City Circle where the Tribute Parade took place. They charged the citizens an exorbitant amount to view the spectacle from their seats. The 74th Hunger Games was the most highly watch Games in the history of the Hunger Games. Plutarch convinced Snow of the marketability and money they could make at the event. Everyone wanted a piece of Katniss and Peeta.

Peeta and Katniss were on their way to the Palace, Effie was in front of them in all of her colorific splendor. Katniss held on to Peeta's hand as they were escorted.

Peeta knew something was going on. Haymitch's message for him while he was in the hospital was clear. Then he approached him in the tunnel under the stage giving him he message Katniss sent. Peeta was certain Katniss was going to do something dangerous. Peeta waited until they made there way to the coronation he leaned in and kissed Katniss on the side of neck next to whisper in her ear "What is going on?"

Katniss turned to him and before she kissed him she breathed into his mouth "Rebelling against Snow."

To the outside world, it looked as they were a couple of crazy young kids simply engaging in public displays of affection. Peeta kissed her cheek then trailed his lips back to her ear. "Katniss, we are Victors."

It was easy to get lost in his kisses. She breathed out "Victors are never winners. Snow threatened us. The berries, he is angry. We have to kill him."

Peeta gripped her arm slightly giving her his most arduous gaze as he looked at her in the face understanding why she would do something like this. They had the perfect example before them. Peeta often questioned if wining the Games was such a glorious thing then why was their mentor a lonely alcoholic.

"Together" Katniss whispered meaning that she hoped he would be ready.

"Always" Peeta whispered back as he placed a kiss on her lips letting her know he was willing to do whatever necessary. Katniss mouth opened and he slid his tongue along the ridge of her bottom lip before slipping it inside. He heard her whimper. Peeta twisted his head to deepen the kiss.

"Come along children we must keep on schedule." Effie spoke right before she turned around. She gasped then scolded "You are going to need a touch up. This will certainly make us late."

Peeta grinned and winked at Katniss, she was clearly flustered. He grinned before he addressed Effie. "Sorry Effie, we have been separated for so long it is hard to keep our hands to ourselves. I promise to try harder."

Effie smiled "So romantic."

Katniss blushed heavily looking down. Unlike the last time she did not have the pressure to put on a show. She truly loved Peeta. Katniss had to remind herself to act like as if she had never been to the Palace.

When they arrived they were separated so that she could be retouched. As Cinna and her Prep Team flustered about her Katniss was nervous.

"Are you ready Girl on Fire" Cinna questioned he and others were ready to follow this girl. This was their only chance at freedom. No other Victors could do this but Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss nodded knowing he too was part of the rebellion. He was one of the countless casualties that would be spared. This number included Madge, sweet Madge who should not have died each time. She smiled at Cinna and brokenly smiled.

Cinna put the pin on her dress "I am still betting on you."

Katniss could not let her nerves get the better of her.

"Come, come dears we must not be late." Effie interrupted the moment.

Katniss was once more led through the same procession as when they came to the Palace for their Dinner, except they were going to go to the balcony at one point to be crowned. Every once and a while she would sneak a peek at Peeta and became instantly calm with the assurance the Capitol would never change him. She quietly bided her time making sure she did not change her demeanor. She knew everything had to be timed out perfectly.

Katniss looked to Peeta out of the corner of her eyes. He was just as handsome in today as he was in her memory. The moment arrived and they were escorted to the balcony. Katniss waited. It was as Snow placed crown on Peeta's head that she knew the time had come, she readied herself. She looked to Peeta out of her peripheral and at that moment his blue eyes were connected with hers.

Peeta knew whatever Katniss was going to do she was going to do it now. He mentally prepared himself for action. She told him rebellion which meant she was going to attempt for freedom. He learned from his experiences with her, Katniss was a woman of action. Peeta himself was the opposite he knew how to wait and then react when the time was right.

Katniss looked at the man who terrorized his citizens and bartered with their very souls for his entertainment. He asked her about her pin and she gave him the same cryptic reply it was as he stepped away that Katniss took her chance. She whipped off her crown broke it in half just as it was designed to do.

Peeta watched as Katniss with her lighting like reflexes shove Snow around and jam the pointy edge of the crown into Snows' eye and straight into his brain.

There was a moment when the man registered shock. Disbelief poured through him that this scared sixteen year old girl could do such a thing. Snow gurgled in surprise as blood spewed from his mouth. His body became limp right before it twitched and slipped to the floor. He died instantly from the wound.

The whole nation stood still incredulously.

Peeta flew into action he had to get rid of the guards that surrounded them. They were a team and as Katniss told them they could do anything together including getting rid of a dictator.

Despite his cane and his one good leg Peeta used his brute strength. Peeta picked up and threw one Peacekeeper over the balcony just as the force field Beetee erected encapsulated them. He grabbed the other man and snapped his neck just like he had seen Cato do in the Games. The other Peacekeepers could do nothing to get to them. It was then he saw Finnick O'dair rushing forward slashing through with his trident. An axe flew out of the room hitting a Peacekeeper in the chest. Katniss knew Johanna Mason was not far behind. Fighting broke out all around them as the victors led the rebellion in the capital and within the palace walls.

The regiments of guards were paralyzed in their stations unable to do anything as Beetee masterfully made them useless.

"Peeta" Katniss cried looking at her hands with the tainted blood of the man she just killed.

Peeta rushed forward and wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her hard. The cameras captured everything. Many who were fighting would not see the footage until afterwards, those who were hiding in their homes were captivated by the way the two co-Victors seemed to find purchase with each other. They had killed but their faces showed no arrogance only love and deep emotion as tears ran down their cheeks.

"We are free Peeta, we are free." Katniss whispered over and over again. "We can go home Peeta, together."

Peeta hushed her understanding that she did everything for him, for them. "I know, together."

Katniss cried in his arms as he soothed her back. She hoped that this would spare the lives of so many people. When it was all said and done the Capital fell in a matter of hours. At the sight of the footage, Beetee transmitted without interruption, the districts simultaneously rebelled. Peacekeepers could not keep the people in check with out Snow or some form of government backing. There were too many people to quell down. By the end of the night Panem was free. Losses were minimal.

Katniss stood by the entrance of the Rose Garden contemplating the events of her life. She knew she changed history and the future she knew was no more. A low whistle alerted her that there was some one else in the room. She looked to her right to see Finnick O'dair grinning at her lazily.

"You are one brave, but crazy girl." He popped a sugar cube into his mouth.

Katniss raised her eyebrow but she did not say anything. Finnick always had an affinity for sugar; it was treat he believed he had to eat while he still could.

"How did you even come up with this?"

"We needed to be free and I know that being a Victor does not guarantee a life of ease. Snow was cautious but too arrogant think we would ever do something like that in such a public space." Katniss thought about what Johanna had told her back in Thirteen, she would kill Snow in the beginning. Katniss understood the beginning of their lives as Victors came the moment they were crowned by Snow. It was the perfect opportunity.

Finnick looked at the young girl soberly. Her games were the most watched in the nation. Even he was caught up in watching them. Katniss was one of those rare finds, a true leader even if she was unconventional. "What do we do now?"

"We set up our own government. Then contact District Thirteen and tell them we don't need them. Alma Coin and the rest of District Thirteen have spent the past seventy four years sitting on a bunch of weapons. Weapons they could have used to help the districts gain freedom. Coin and the others who came before her did nothing as the Districts suffered and innocent children spilled their blood in the arenas."

"Whoa, you know about Coin." Finnick never thought about the secretive woman that led the people of that district in that manner.

"Let's just say I am no dumb girl from District Twelve."

"I can see that."

"Finnick whatever happens do not trust that woman, she reminds me of Snow; secretive, cold and willing to anything to stay in power." Katniss shivered as she spoke coming into the room.

Finnick understood clearly what Katniss was saying he had gotten the same impression. Though how the girl knew this was beyond him. Only a few select members had met Coin. "How do you know this?"

"I think her father was part of the rebellion." Peeta said as he came into the room using his cane.

Katniss face brightened up the moment Peeta stepped into the room. It was a lie, Katniss did not know if her father was part of the rebellion but she was not going to say anything as she began moving toward Peeta.

Finnick observed the pair as Peeta embraced Katniss. He thought their relationship was all a rouse until this very moment when he saw Katniss transformed into a girl in love. They were a surprise to him. The gentle boy who even with a bad leg could easily snap a man in half was the rock this crazy girl. It was then he saw the sixteen year old girl that won the hearts of a nation. "So what do we do, to set up this nation of ours?"

"We hold elections" Peeta suggested. "We elect district liaisons who can help branch the gap between us and the Capital."

From within Peeta's arms Katniss spoke "I think I know a good woman for the job."

Finnick expected her to say herself.

"Paylor from District Eight, she led the rebellion there. From what I heard she is a tough but fair leader who is dedicated to the people."

"What about you, what do you want?" Finnick was curious.

"I just want to go home with my Boy with the Bread."

Finnick understood her whispered sentiment, he had someone back home. Now that he was free he would marry Annie the woman he loved and was willing to trade himself for. "Well I will leave you both."

Katniss placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat loving the feel of being within Peeta's arms, arms that were strong, arms that kept her safe and kept her warm. "I love you."

A slow smile traveled from Peeta's eyes to his mouth. He had no doubt. "When did I become your Boy with the Bread?"

"The day you gave me the bread, you saved my life and the life of my family. You gave me hope to live on. That day with the dandelion made me see I could hunt and gather food for my sister and mother." Katniss looked to him her face blushing heavily as she confessed her long bond with him. "From that point on you became my Boy with the Bread."

Peeta smiled "I like it and it is better than Bread Boy. That is what Johanna Mason has started to call me."

Katniss laughed and hugged Peeta fiercely. She was finally free and she could not wait to go home and really begin her life with her Boy with the Bread.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note:

Hi All; Here it is the:

THE Epilogue:

I am cautiously nervous and hope you have enjoyed the journey as much I did. When I started writing this fic, I did it with this in mind. I hope you all enjoy and please review, Let me know what you think.

Thank you for all of your reviews and support it mean the world to me.

A special thanks to Daisy3D with out you I do not think this would have been possible. Thanks Daisy3D you have been a fantastic Beta.

PS...I do not own the Hunger Games...

* * *

It took several months for Katniss and Peeta to be able to go home. Many things occurred between the moment of freedom and the present. They were asked to stay for a bit to help reassure the nation things were going to be alright. Plutarch and Cressida helped them film a number of propaganda short films. They were public service announcements that helped the districts and the Capitol relize they were one people.

The short documentary style films were a favorite amongst the citizens. When they finished their duties Peeta stole Katniss away without anyone noticing onto the train. During their time in the Capitol they had grown closer. It was no secret they were in love, even though they tried to keep their relationship private. Either way it was good to be home. Peeta and Katniss spotted Haymitch at the platform as the train pulled in. Peeta held Katniss from behind.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked as she tried to prepare herself to face the crowds.

"Yeah" Peeta nodded. His mother was one of the few casualties in their District. She was trampled when the minors led by Gale and Madge rebelled when they saw Katniss kill Snow on the prompter. Amazingly some of the Peacekeepers in District Twelve rebelled alongside the people. Only a few fought for the Capitol.

"I know she was mean but she was your mother."

Peeta sighed "I do miss her and I am saddened by her death. But I am glad my dad and my brothers are okay."

Katniss smiled and leaned into Peeta's arms.

"I think the bakery is going to be different now, without her."

"I hope so."

"I just hope Rye is much better behaved" Peeta kidded.

Katniss said incredulously as she turned around in Peetas arms to better look at him, her Boy with the Bread, "The skirt chaser Rye Mellark?"

Peeta chuckled pulling her closer. "I can't wait for my family to meet you."

They were silent as the train stopped moving.

"Do you think they will leave us alone?" Katniss fretted.

"Well President Paylor promised they would. The only thing that we have promised to do is the dedication of Rue's and Thresh's plaque's in District Eleven next year."

Katniss groaned as she put her head on his shoulders.

"Everything is going to be alright. We will do it together."

Katniss nodded. "Peeta, what about my mom and you know?"

"We just have to convince your mom to let me stay over ever night and we will be fine." They had taken to sleeping in the same bed at night to ward off the nightmares.

"My mom will kill you." Katniss chuckled. It was wonderful waking up in Peeta's arms everyday.

"Well it is at least worth a try, besides I think I can out run her now with my new leg." Peeta winked.

Katniss shook her head "You say Rye is bad but he does not hold a candle to you Peeta Mellark. You are the worst flirt."

"I know but you love me." Peeta sincerely said.

"This is true."

They could feel the train settle into the station as its engines were shut down.

Peeta placed a peck on her lips. "Thank you though for asking about my mom."

"I would do anything for you Peeta" She breathed into his lips before she gave him small repeated kisses on the lips. Katniss knew her mother was not going to like how close they had gotten, but they had not done anything. Peeta wanted to wait until they married.

Peeta kissed her forehead. He did not know how Katniss knew what she did but he was glad they did it together. Katniss predictions about Alma Coin were correct. Everyone distrusted her simply because they did not see her presence in the rebellion. Her rigid stoic personality did not come off well in the eyes of the public. That woman did indeed try to take over the fledgling government but she was quickly dismissed and arrested. In an act of good will she was returned to back to her District.

However, shortly after she arrived in Thirteen, it was discovered Coin tried to suppress her own people who wanted to live above ground within their sister Districts. They rebelled against her and she was brought to justice. In the end free elections were held. Paylor from District Eight won in a landslide.

The Games were disbanded and the arenas torn down. The government was restructuring itself for the better. Representatives from each District were elected to go to the Capitol to help with uniting and building a better Paenm. In District Twelve Gale and Madge were selected. Now it was time for others to lead.

Peeta could not wait to start his life with Katniss by his side. Katniss was hailed as a hero and all she asked for was to be simply left alone in her beloved district. This simple girl was the woman he loved.

They were given a house in the Victors Village to share. Their families were presented with houses in the Victors Village. Gale and Madge were engaged to be married and were going to be their neighbors because of there they were District Representatives. Gale wanted one for his family and it was granted it. They were all going to be neighbors with Haymitch. Peeta mused the Victors Village was going to be an interesting place to live.

"I don't want to forget" Peeta uttered as they stood side by side.

Katniss understood what he meant. It was not the Games he wanted to remember, it was their time together, their camaraderie, and the closeness they shared that he did not want to forget "Neither do I."

Peeta looked to Katniss "Together."

"Always….together" Katniss announced as the doors of the train station opened the roar of the crowd nearly drowned out her words.

Haymitch came forward with a small petite blond by his side.

Both Peeta and Katniss looked at each other wondering who this woman was.

"You are finally here, although you are late by seven minutes. Yet that is neither here nor there. Today is going to be a big, big day!"

"EFFIE?" Both questioned at the same time.

Effie looked at both of them "It is my new look. It is called rebellion."

"Frankly I think this is her best look." Haymitch said with a straight face.

"You are such a dear" Effie cupped Haymitch's chin. She was tired of losing children year after year. A long time ago Effie came to realization she was a slave of Snow's regime. Having been around the two Victors who managed to liberate the nation was so wonderful and inspiring.

"Effie you look wonderful" Peeta gushed.

"Such a polite young man" Effie smiled at Peeta affectionately. Her ever critical eyes scanned the platform. At that moment she caught sight of the Mayor, there were still a few things she saw that were not perfect. The Mayor was playing fast and loose with her and Effie did not appreciate it. Nothing in Effie's opinion was too good for her two prized children. "Pardon me I must confer with the Mayor."

Effie placed an affectional kiss on Haymitch's face.

Haymitch shook his head as he watched Effie walk away. "That woman drives me to drink."

Both Peeta and Katniss had a revolted face like children who caught their parents doing something overtly gross and affectionate.

"What?" Haymitch groused challenging them to say something.

"Nothing" Peeta and Katniss both answered shaking their heads.

At that moment the Mayor began speaking. He was giving the introduction and a brief speech about their brave actions.

Haymitch took that opportunity to step close to Katniss. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "So Sweetheart, this is why you were willing to endure another round in Beetee's crazy transporter?"

Katniss gasped whipping her head around "Haymitch? How…"

"Sweetheart you have to act normal." Haymitch warned.

Katniss forced herself to look forward. She wanted to scowl badly. Her face contorted into a half smirk half scowl. From the corner of her eye she saw Peeta was not paying attention to her. He was engrossed to what the Mayor was saying to the crowd. "What happened?"

"Five seconds after you left I convinced Beetee to let me take a ride on that crazy machine. I knew you were going to need my help." Haymitch looked over the crowd.

"What about Gale?" Katniss was concerned the Gale of that time would want to bring her back.

"I told Gale not to bring us back because there was no way of telling what we might be engaged in. I did not know Coin ordered not to bring you back this time."

"That's not a surprise." Katniss muttered under her breath.

Haymitch grunted.

"Can they bring us back?" Katniss panicked momentarily.

"I asked Beetee for a hypothetical synopsis of what you were doing. He said it did not matter the machine would never work again after he was finished with it."

Katniss understood Beetee was going to break the machine. Through closed teeth she asked "How long have you been here?"

"Since you before you were reaped" Haymitch squinted into the afternoon sun. "That was some kiss you planted on the Kid there after he lost the Wrestling Championship."

The Mayor's booming voice announced "Now the moment you have all been waiting for..."

Katniss could not even address Haymitch. She blinked several times she had so many thoughts but could not act on them because Effie gently pushed her toward. Between the information Haymitch dropped on her and the crowd gathered Katniss froze. Peeta squeezed her hand. Katniss swallowed suddenly as her face turned red. She loathed public speaking.

Peeta looked to Katniss he could see she was panicking. He squeezed her hand then leaned in "Are you alright?"

"I hate crowds..."

"Allow me to handle it" Peeta said as he stepped forward.

Katniss listened. He gave a wonderful speech about the price of freedom and breaking down old prejudices to be able to move forward. He told the District but as well as the nation how they as a united people had the opportunity to build a better Panem. He hoped that they could wisely segue into a peaceful prosperous future.

The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause.

Peeta smiled as gave her the microphone. She stood there for a second then blurted out. "I could never make the same speech Peeta did."

The crowd laughed.

"I just wanted to thank the Districts for banning together. We will never have to see in our life time another child like Rue die. We will never have to feel the dread of another reaping." Katniss looked down "What Peeta said was true if we could somehow band together in the name of all that is good in this world, we will have ever lasting peace. Thank you."

Peeta held her hand and she turned her face into his neck. Tears for Rue escaped her eyes. Once more she could not save her. But she knew never again would another child suffer the reaping or the Games.

Later that evening she sat on her stoop. Her family and all of their neighbors were milling out on the lawns talking. They were cooking and were going to have a meal together outside. In attendance some of the Victors they had gotten to know during their time in the Capitol.

Her silver eyes took in Cressida and Johanna flirting with Rye. Castor and Pollux were signing to each other as they communicated with Daisy. Plutarch was speaking with Gale's mom. Beetee was conversing to Graham Mellark. Madge was laughing at something Finnick said as Annie held on to his arm. The oldest Victor Mags was sitting with Prim as they spoke to Bing, Peeta's father. A soft smile entered Katniss lips. She had done it she had saved so many.

"Hey Catnip" Gale said sauntering up to her.

"Hey Gale or should I say District Liaison Hawthorne," Katniss said smiling at her hunting partner and best friend.

Gale flushed "Stop."

"How does it feel to know that you are going to the Capitol?"

"I am scared though, Madge tells me I shouldn't be, they are just brightly colored people who are scared just like me." Gale said.

"Madge is right. Listen to me Gale you are smarter than what you give yourself credit for. You can do this. The people of the District would not have chosen you if they did not have a vote of confidence in you."

"Thanks Catnip" Gale nodded the looked into her eyes. "So you and Mellark huh?"

Katniss blushed prettily "Yeah."

"He's good for you, he protected you in front of national T.V." Gale recalled how Peeta Mellark with the one bad leg grabbed a man heavier than him and tossed him over the balcony with great ease.

"He is, he has always protected me Gale since I was a kid." Katniss softly spoke thinking of the bread.

"How come I did not know this?" Gale was puzzled.

"We were too busy trying to survive. I mean look at Madge until I pointed it out you were in the dark about her." Katniss said.

"True, but you and Mellark, how did I manage to not notice it?" Gale thought he knew Katniss well but apparently girls were a lot more trickery than he thought.

"I told you once, if you knew the inner workings of a girl's mind, you would go running for the hills." Katniss said stretching out her legs.

Gale conceded. He looked to her to judge her mood. He had one more question in mind. "How the hell did you manage to pull this off?"

"With a great Mentor" Haymitch said with a deep guzzle of his flask.

Gale watched Haymitch Abernathy drunkenly sit next to Katniss.

"I mean I was shocked when the word came down after little Rue died from the miners that were going to revolt. We were told to wait for a signal. Personally I thought it wouldn't happen that they were only rumors. Then you did it Catnip, you killed Snow in front of everyone and then they showed the other districts rebelling. We just started to fight. You know I never thought we would see the day. I mean even Darius joined us."

Haymitch stayed quiet.

"I was tired just like everyone else. Snow had to die and the best time to do it was at the coronation. Peeta and I well we…"

"We are a team," Peeta came out of the house to lean down and give an affectionate kiss on her cheek. He had a tray of meat he was going to cook.

"You have an opportunity Gale, to show clemency and the pluck our District is now known for." Katniss said looking over his shoulder at Madge who was hitting Rye on the shoulder no doubt from some inappropriate thing he said. They were one of the reasons why Katniss took the risk she did.

"Hey Gale, want to help me man the grill." Peeta said sensing that Haymitch and Katniss needed to speak.

"Sure."

Haymitch waited until the two guys were gone before Katniss opened up.

"So anything you want to tell me Haymitch?"

"I couldn't let you do this alone." Haymitch gave her the flask.

Katniss looked at him incredulously. "Really?"

"Its orange juice, District Thirteen cured me. Besides there is no longer a reason for me to be drunk, we are at peace, and Effie hates the stuff."

"That is just so gross." Katniss balanced at the thought of Haymitch and Effie together.

"This old boy's got a lot of life in him left. Besides Effie has had a thing for me for years. She likes bad boys." Haymitch laughed at the sight of the girl looking slightly green.

"That is not funny"

"Oh yes it is Sweetheart, I do like Effie a lot and maybe we will adopt."

Katniss then felt contrite. Haymitch had the right to happiness too. "I guess you can." She bit her lip "How did you convince Beetee to let you go through the machine."

"After you left I turned to Beetee and looked at him, and told him it was my turn. He did not make a fuss about it. He told me it was only logical for me to go in with you. Your friend there tried to stop me."

Katniss smiled. Gale was just as protective over the people he loved as she was. "What about the whole Coin thing."

"I made Gale promise not to bring us back."

"I am sure he tried arguing with you." Katniss nodded.

"He did, but I got him to tell me that Coin agreed to let you go because she did not want you back. I think the kid was going to off Coin after you left. He did not want to be involved with someone who didn't have a problem with killing one of their own members."

It was a lot to take in. She could not imagine what that future held for her. Both sat there for a long time simply enjoying the freedom.

Katniss shook her head "So you have been quietly waiting all this time."

"I couldn't tell you, I had to let you go through it all." Haymitch took another swig. "I kept on telling myself to remember who my enemies were."

"That's why you knew on the roof to go with my plan. You were setting it up in the elevator." Katniss shook her head. "No wonder Snow hated you."

"Yeah, I used their technology against them."

"What were you doing this whole time if you were not passed out drunk?"

"I was waiting for you." Haymitch said. "I even saw you make a not so subtle play for the Boy."

"I can't believe you saw that! I thought no one was there."

"Correction you were so involved sucking face with Bread Boy that you didn't see Rye's shock and awe."

Katniss turned red; she buried her face in her hands.

"My question is, what did you do to the kid to who cheated?" Haymitch wanted to know. He saw the kid lying on the floor.

"Oh I kicked him in the nuts and threatened with my knife." Katniss shrugged.

"Good to know to never to hurt the Boy." Haymitch said nodding.

Katniss scowled then said "How did you convince everyone to follow the plan?"

"Let me tell you convincing Plutarch and Beetee was the easy part. The rebels like Paylor were ready. They began to rebel from the moment of the reaping. They were silently sabotaging the Peacekeepers weapons and modes of transportation. It was Johanna and Finnick who gave me the hardest time. They did not commit until they saw you in the arena, Johanna was struck by your use of the bow. The way you took care of little Rue convinced Finnick." Haymitch swallowed thickly.

"I couldn't save her." Katniss became emotional.

"I understand Sweetheart, she was the spark. Little Rue is what is what set the Districts on fire." Haymitch kindly spoke.

"Haymitch I wanted to, but I could not think of a way to save her. I knew no matter how fast I ran Marvel would get to her quicker than I could." Katniss thought about her Games no matter how many times she tried, there were things she could not change, Rue ended up dying every single time.

"Seeing your humanity toward Rue caused much of the resentment towards Snow Capitol to boil over. Your show of kindness has never been seen in any of the Games. It fired up the rebels and in one night the plans for freedom took root. By the time you killed Snow, the Peacekeepers were immobilized in the Districts. They were caught of guard. Your simple plan was easily expedited and Effie helped."

"Effie?"

"Effie was a surprise. That woman organized the entire attack down to the last second. I couldn't do it with out her."

Katniss shook her head. "Do you get headaches from traveling?"

"Yep but they go away. You just have to stay hydrated kid." Haymitch warned as he lifted up his flask.

"I am glad you are here" Katniss stood looking at her family.

"So am I Sweetheart so I am."

Katniss walked up to Peeta who was affectionately arguing with Gale about how best to the grill meat.

"Boys step aside" Greasy Sea said as she muscled her way in and took the tray from Peeta. She began lying to flanks of meat on the surface.

"But Sea we can do this" Peeta announced.

"Yeah you should be sitting down enjoying the afternoon."

Greasy Sea held up the long grilling fork and aimed it at both Gale and Peeta "Get going, go find your girls and show them a good time. Let these babies to me." Greasy Sea said nodding as she crackled a laugh.

Madge came and drew Gale away from the grill.

Katniss followed Madge's example. She took Peeta's hand and led him away.

"We could have done it you know." Peeta said as they walked amongst the crowd.

"I know, but Greasy Sea said you were to find me and have some fun, especially as my mom is busy with Posey at the moment." Katniss said as they walked in silence. Eventually her head came to rest on his shoulder and his arm wound its way around her middle.

Peeta waited until they were partially hidden before he said "So you here to finish me off Sweetheart?"

Katniss laughed as Peeta turned her around to face him. He brought her to close to him. The palms of her hands were rested on his chest, her face tipped up to look at him. He could see each of the silver flecks in her eyes.

Somewhere some one began to play music. Peeta and Katniss began to gently move to the music. Katniss put her head on his shoulder her hands wound around his neck as they swayed. They could smell the meat grilling, the soft sounds of the crickets and the occasional laughter of one of their loved ones in the backgrounds.

Peeta heard her sigh of contentment. "So now that we are free, Katniss Everdeen will you now consider getting married one day?"

"Depends on who is asking?" With joy she gazed up into his face.

"Well a devastatingly handsome Boy with the Bread."

Katniss swallowed as Peeta's face came close to hers "I will allow it."

"Allow it huh?" Peeta question right before his kiss stole her response. A small groan escaped her mouth as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. They kissed until Peeta lifted his head.

In a high pitched voice Katniss uttered "Definitely will allow it."

Peeta grinned feeling like the cat that just ran away with the bottle of milk.

Katniss did allow it to happen. They married when they turned twenty. They honeymooned in district four and much to Peeta's embarrassment when they arrived back to Peeta's house Rye had a group of his drunken friends serenade them bawdy songs. The years seemed to quickly pass.

Ten years later District Twelve had changed. People were better off. Something's like the weather were still the same. The weather was bad outside. Snow fell from the sky to the earth it was the beginning of a bad snow storm.

Katniss stood looking out over the window of her bedroom recalling all the things that led her to this moment as she gently rubbed her stomach. She could not believe how quickly ten years had past. The baby in her stomach moved. The one thing she never thought she would do she did. Katniss agreed to have children with Peeta.

She was in her ninth month and was due to give birth at any moment. She worriedly stared out the window as the snow fall increased. "Daddy will be home soon."

"Sweetheart" Haymitch called out from the back stairs, the ones that led to the kitchen.

"Up here."

Haymitch walked up the stairs "Are you decent?"

"Yes Haymitch" Katniss chuckled.

In the years since the rebellion happened Haymitch learned never to walk in unannounced. Their family grew and settled all over Panem. Graham and his wife headed to District Three where they wanted their children to grow up. Rye moved to Seven initially with Johanna but they decided they were better friends. Surprisingly Rye opened up his own Mellark's Bakery. He had yet to marry. Johanna actually found some young Capitol born man who kept her happy. Haymitch was still Haymitch.

"Just stopped by to check up on you, make sure you haven't suffered any of those hicks things again."

Katniss grinned as she rubbed her belly. Two days ago she experienced her first Braxton Hicks false contraction. She was lucky her mother was only a few doors down when it happened. Lilly came back when she heard Katniss was pregnant. Their mom moved District Four when Prim went away to medical school. The warm ocean air was good for Lilly. Prim moved back when she finished her education and became their local doctor. Katniss grinned their mom was driving Prim mad. "Everything is calm. Where is Effie?"

"Effie is at home pacing in the kitchen at this very moment. She is on the phone with Plutarch, developing Homemaking with Hazelle Hawthorne." Effie and Haymitch now had geese which everyone hated but loved at the same time.

"How are they going to handle security now that Gale is President?" Gale and Madge married and now Gale was President. He was elected when Paylor stepped down after eight years in office.

"That's what they were discussing." Haymitch said looking out of the window. "It's picking up."

Katniss nodded

"Bread boy should be home soon?" Haymitch questioned, he would be happier once the Kid came home.

"Yeah, he called he left a little early because of the weather." Peeta ran the Bakery with his father who was excited about becoming a Grandfather.

It was then they saw Peeta walking toward the house. Katniss wobbled away quickly. Haymitch was surprised at how swiftly she moved for a girl who was about to drop a kid at any moment. He caught up with her at the stairs. They were coming down the stairs as Peeta was closing the door.

"Hey" Peeta said watching Haymitch help Katniss walk down the stairs.

"Hi" Katniss brightly said coming toward him.

Peeta had barely enough time to take off his coat when Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss there. Peeta did the same. The baby bump was squished but he needed to see her.

Haymitch watched the scene and silently walked outside to his house. All was right in the universe. His weathered face slowly transformed into a smile. When he arrived he found Effie waiting for him with a cup of tea.

"Well did you tell them?"

"No." Haymitch brushed off the snow of his coat before he hung it and took off his boots. He sat down at the kitchen table with Effie. The cup was decidedly too girly for his taste but he knew happy wife, happy life.

Effie raised an eyebrow at the man she followed through hell and back. "Why not?"

"Because I do not think Katniss needs to know that we are from the future." Haymitch pointed out.

"But Haymitch, you only told her half the truth." Effie said.

"Effie she doesn't need to know the whole truth." Haymitch said drinking the tea.

Effie paused. "But doesn't she deserve the truth."

At Effie's look he shook his head. "She deserves her truth Effie."

"I just wish…" Years after the rebellion was over Effie had stumbled on the original military manual and subsequent testing for the machine. She and Haymitch knew what they were doing when they decided to go back in time. She wanted to be able to talk about it someone else.

"I do not think it is necessary to tell her that what should have happened was Prim dying because of a bomb Gale helped designed with Beetee."

Effie pursed her lips.

"Effie, do you really think she needs to know that Finnick died at the hands of some mutts as she and the star squad went through the grinder and back? That she killed that despot Coin, then was forced through a trial while mentally incapacitated. Or that it took the boy and her over twenty years to heal enough to have the family they have now."

Effie looked at Haymitch.

"Something's are better left as they are. The fact that we accidentally were transported back here before the reaping of the 73rd Games is a mute point." Haymitch sat back in his chair.

It was very hard to watch things happen and wait until the moment when he could lead Beetee to the machine. Haymitch was lucky his idea that Katniss would figure out how to change things worked. Though he admitted, he was genuinely scared out of his mind when Beetee and his team couldn't get Katniss back. None of Effie's findings ever recorded anything like that happening.

Effie looked at Haymitch. "I wish you could have told me what you were planning."

"I am sorry Effie, but it was all spur of the moment stuff. That girl saved us all by Killing Snow when she did."

Effie put her hand on top of his. "You are right Haymitch some things are best kept secret."

Haymitch wisely looked at Effie and stated. "Yeah cause' every one deserves a redo in time."

The END


End file.
